


Фрэнки и Бобби посвящается

by Melina_Divine



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, 1980s, 2000s, Angst, Drama, Historical, M/M, Pacific War, Romance, United States, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Послевоенная Америка, 50-ые годы. Гомосексуализм считается психическим заболеванием, гомосексуалистов преследуют, считают, что гомосексуалисты так же опасны, как и коммунисты. Сенатор Маккарти говорит "If you want to be against McCarthy, boys, you've got to be either a Communist or a cocksucker." <br/>В тихом пригороде появляется ветеран Второй Мировой - дерзкий и прямолинейный Бобби, на которого так не похож замкнутый и с виду счастливо женатый Фрэнк. </p>
<p>Упоминание войны со всеми вытекающими, но без фанатизма.<br/>Повествование охватывает временной промежуток с 1954-го по 2001 гг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Июнь, 1954

Маккэроты перебрались в … сайд Вэллей через два года после окончания войны в сорок седьмом. Фрэнк не то, чтобы сопротивлялся, но и не очень-то жаждал сменить привычную городскую обстановку на пригородную, однако Дженис была настроена решительно. Ее вера, что жизнь в пригороде здоровее и лучше, только укрепилась после того, как ей в руки попала книга «Города аномальны», и она, убеждая мужа переехать, зачитывала из нее целые абзацы, наподобие этого:   
\- «Если смотреть правде в глаза, город не является здоровым местом для жизни. Его обитатели живут не так долго и не так счастливо, как в других местах. Они чаще сходят с ума. Они чаще болеют. Наконец, что, пожалуй, наиболее опасно, они не могут обеспечить собственного воспроизводства».  
\- Дорогая, по-моему, вопрос собственного воспроизводства у нас не стоит, - улыбнулся Фрэнк.  
\- О, при чем здесь это, Фрэнки? Ты подумал о Люси? Ей определенно будет лучше загородом. Чистый воздух. У нее появятся новые друзья… И потом, ты же не хочешь сойти с ума? Ты и так слишком много работаешь и не видишь ничего, кроме своей работы.   
\- А так я просто буду тратить больше времени, чтобы добраться до университета. Как мне это поможет расслабиться?  
\- Природа, Фрэнки, и дружелюбная атмосфера. В городах люди более агрессивны и замкнуты. Я тебе только что читала об этом. Лишние полчаса, которые ты потратишь на дорогу, того стоят. Только представь, - мечтательно говорила Дженис. – У нас будет собственный дом, своя земля.  
Своя земля, собственный дом с большими окнами и гаражом, зеленая лужайка, блестящий автомобиль, милые доброжелательные соседи, холодильник, плита, стиральная машина, телевизор – теперь у Маккэротов все это было. Они прожили в пригороде семь лет, и Фрэнк всё же признал, что идея переезда была удачной. Люси ходила в школу, она стала реже болеть, у нее появилось множество друзей. Фрэнк по-прежнему избегал общения, но Дженис всегда была рада поболтать с соседями, принять приглашение на обед, устроить вечер игры в бинго, организовать пикник для родителей и детей. Дженис чувствовала себя счастливой, почти счастливой. Она знала, что заслужила это. После всех мытарств, что ей пришлось вынести. Да, она определенно заслужила свое счастье.

Бобби Тейлор появился в жизни Маккэротов внезапно, и ничего не обещало того, что супруги так с ним сблизятся. Фрэнк Маккэрот был нелюдим и весь сосредоточен на одном – на своей работе. Его жена Дженис всегда была осторожной, и, кроме того, ей никогда не нравились простые парни, такие, как Бобби – без образования и с дурным прошлым.   
Бобби переехал к родителям, супружеской паре, жившей напротив Маккэротов, в июне пятьдесят четвертого. Однажды пятничным вечером Дженис мыла посуду и увидела из окна, как подъехал соседский автомобиль. Из него вышел старик Тейлор, открыл заднюю дверцу и достав костыли, помог выбраться молодому мужчине – высокому, крепкому и, как ей показалось в отблесках солнца, рыжеватому.  
\- Дженни, кто это приехал к Тейлорам? – спросила Люси, возникшая у нее за спиной.  
\- Видимо, это их сын… А может быть и нет. Странно, что они ничего мне не говорили.  
\- Дженни, у него ноги нет. Он калека.  
\- Нельзя так говорить про людей, Люси, - нахмурилась Дженис.  
\- Но если это действительно так?  
\- Все равно, не вздумай ляпнуть что-то подобное вне дома.  
Дженис вытерла руки кухонным полотенцем. Она думала, как бы не вызывая подозрений и не выдав своего любопытства, под благовидным предлогом зайти к Тейлорам и разузнать об этом мужчине. Уж очень всё это было странно. Почему Барбара ничего ей не сказала? Наверное, Тейлоры не хотели, чтобы кто-то знал о его приезде. Дженис понимала, что не должна идти к соседям, по крайней мере, сегодня, но любопытство взяло верх над благоразумием, к тому же форма для пирога, которую она брала у Барбары пару дней назад, так красноречиво смотрела на нее с полки.  
Дженис сняла передник, поправила прическу, подкрасила губы и направилась к Тейлорам.  
\- Роджер, здравствуйте! Я только хотела вернуть форму, которую брала у Барбары… О, простите, ради Бога, я не знала, что… Я, наверное, не вовремя?

К тому времени, как Фрэнк вернулся с работы, Дженис уже была дома.  
\- Привет, дорогой! Знаешь, кто теперь будет жить с нами по соседству? – сразу огорошила она мужа, едва тот переступил порог прихожей.  
\- Неужели сам Синатра?  
\- Боже, Фрэнки, хоть раз ты можешь обойтись без сарказма?  
\- Боже, Дженни, разве это сарказм? Я даже не успел раздеться, а ты в таком возбуждении сообщаешь мне, что у нас появился новый сосед, что он никак не может быть кем-то менее популярным, чем Синатра.  
\- Да ну тебя. К Тейлорам переехал сын, Бобби.   
\- Потрясающе.  
\- Мы уже познакомились.  
\- Я и не сомневался. Ну, и как он?  
\- Он несколько странный… А еще, знаешь, что меня удивляет?   
\- Ммм? – протянул Фрэнки.  
\- Барбара не говорила мне, что Бобби переедет к ним.   
\- Действительно, странно, - хмыкнул Фрэнк, отыскивая в ящике стола пачку сигарет. – Неужели кто-то посмел не поставить в известность Дженис Маккэрот?   
\- Фрэнки, он одноногий.  
\- Дженни, это не очень-то красиво - говорить так.  
\- Тейлоры пригласили нас завтра на барбекю.  
\- Превосходно… Я могу не ходить?  
\- Нет, Фрэнки. Не будь ребенком. Надо же знать, что за птица этот Бобби Тейлор.  
«Что за птица Бобби Тейлор?» - думал Фрэнк после сытного ужина, сидя за письменным столом над своими схемами. – «Господи, что за ерунда лезет в голову? Подумаешь, приехал человек, и что? Теперь на него все сбегутся смотреть, как будто он какой-то диковинный зверь или чудовище из сказки. Будут сплетничать. Кому это может понравиться? Ну почему Дженис такая неугомонная? Вот мне совершенно неинтересно, кто такой этот Бобби Тейлор, чем он занимается, и где, в конце концов, потерял свою ногу».   
\- Фрэнки, ты опять взялся за схемы? Сколько можно работать? – заглянула в его кабинет Дженис.  
\- Да, ты права, дорогая, - вздохнул он и отложил листы: все равно в голове был какой-то кавардак. – Пойду, покурю и пройдусь немного, пока совсем не стемнело.  
В траве стрекотали кузнечики. У Тейлоров светились окна. Фрэнк любил это время. Безвременье – так он называл короткий промежуток, когда только-только начинало смеркаться, воздух густел, наполнялся ароматами травы и цветов, изредка слышались детские голоса и кое-где звуки громко включенного телевизора, на газонах были разбросаны детские велосипеды и грузовички, откуда-то тянуло запоздалым ужином.   
Прислонившись к низкому заборчику, с сигаретой в зубах, стоял высокий крепкий мужчина. Он что-то искал в карманах брюк и бормотал едва различимые ругательства.  
\- Простите? Мистер Маккэрот? – окликнул он Фрэнка, идущего по противоположной стороне улицы. – Черт, я, кажется, оставил спички. Вы не позволите мне прикурить?   
Фрэнк приблизился. Мужчина так энергично втягивал щеки, когда прикуривал, что Фрэнк не мог этого не отметить.  
\- Благодарю, - сказал он, возвращая сигарету. – Я Бобби Тейлор.  
Фрэнк пожал протянутую руку. Она оказалась сухой и сильной.  
\- Фрэнк Маккэрот.  
\- Хорошая погодка, верно?  
\- Да, верно.   
\- Вышли подышать перед сном?  
\- Что-то вроде того. Люблю прогуляться в такое время, когда есть настроение.  
\- Могу составить компанию, если вы не против, - предложил Бобби.  
\- Буду рад.  
Фрэнк не знал ничего о Тейлоре младшем, кроме того, что тот работал автомехаником и, по словам Дженис, был «странным». Они медленно шли по улице и разговаривали. Бобби поворачивал к нему лицо, и Фрэнк постепенно формировал у себя внутри его образ. У Бобби открытый взгляд, темно-русые волосы, чуть заметная ямка на подбородке, белозубая улыбка, мощная грудная клетка, мускулистые руки и плечи – в общем, типичная внешность американского парня, не чуждого физической работы. Такие частенько глядят с рекламных плакатов сигарет, алкоголя или зубного порошка, и их желает иметь в любовниках добрая половина замужних домохозяек. Фрэнк мог биться об заклад, что Бобби – бывший морской пехотинец и ногу потерял во время войны совсем «зеленым».  
\- У вас очаровательная жена, - сказал Бобби. - Мы уже успели немного познакомиться.  
Фрэнк улыбнулся:  
\- Она о вас рассказывала.  
\- Давно вы женаты?  
\- Почти десять лет.  
\- Ммм… это приличный срок.   
\- Да уж.  
\- Здесь все так изменилось. Много новых лиц. Давно не был в родных краях.  
\- Мы с Дженис переехали в сорок седьмом.  
\- Ясно… Вот уж не думал, что вернусь сюда… живым, по крайней мере. А вы не очень-то разговорчивы, Фрэнк.  
\- Предпочитаю слушать… И я не знаю, что спрашивать. Ваши родители практически ничего о вас не говорили. Наверное, на то есть причины.  
\- Причины, причины, - усмехнулся Бобби. – Конечно, у них есть причины. Я думаю, мои родители предпочли бы забыть о том, что у них есть сын. Но, увы, Фрэнк, у них это вряд ли получится.  
\- Вы, кажется, не приезжали ни разу за семь лет, что мы живем здесь. Ваша сестра появляется здесь несколько раз в год, и ваши родители с удовольствием говорят о ней.  
\- Я бы и сейчас предпочел не показываться в … сайд Вэллей, но мать решила взять меня под особый контроль. Она все еще надеется меня перевоспитать.  
\- Что же вы такое натворили?  
\- Натворил? Да я весь год провалялся в больнице.  
\- Старые раны?  
\- Нет, Фрэнки, меня лечили от плохого поведения.  
\- А от этого можно вылечить?  
\- Наше общество полагает, что можно.  
\- Вы совершили что-то противоправное, Бобби?  
\- Если хотите знать мое мнение, то – нет, ничего такого, за что следовало бы наказывать. Но у системы другое мнение на этот счет.  
\- Вы интригуете, Бобби.  
\- Да? Вот уж чего бы я не хотел. Не ждите от меня чего-то более откровенного, я обещал родителям, что не буду трепать языком. Они и так меня стыдятся… Но можете быть спокойны: ни вам, ни вашей семье ничего не угрожает. Я безобиден, как вон те фиалки, - кивнул Бобби на один из палисадников, мимо которого они проходили.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что я считаю вас опасным?  
\- Мало ли что? – пожал плечами Бобби. – Люди не склонны доверять незнакомцам.  
\- Вы не кажетесь хоть сколько-нибудь опасным.  
\- Спасибо, Фрэнки.

*** 

\- Доброе утро, Бобби! – крикнула Дженис, увидев нового соседа подтягивающимся на турнике возле дома – на перекладине между двумя деревьями.  
\- Доброе! – бодро отозвался Бобби.   
Фрэнк махнул рукой в знак приветствия. Бобби прекратил подтягиваться и на несколько секунд повис на руках, провожая взглядом Маккэротов. Бобби был в одной майке и пижамных штанах. Вспотевший, со напряжёнными мускулами, кудрявыми волосами под мышками и сильными руками, он казался кем-то вроде Титана – таким же большим и воинственным и еще очень… плотским. Фрэнк позволил себе задержать взгляд на этом буйстве плоти несколько дольше, чем планировал – он просто не мог отказать себе в еще одной секунде, наполненной энергией тела Бобби, крепостью его плеч, великолепием всей его распятой на турнике фигуры.   
\- По-моему, он совершенно беспринципный тип, - шепнула на ухо мужу Дженис. – Надо сказать Люси, чтобы держалась от него подальше.  
Фрэнк ничего не ответил.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь? – потормошила его за рукав Дженис.  
\- А? Слушаю, конечно. Ты права… права. Хотя, мне кажется, он неплохой парень.

*** 

Бобби колдовал у гриля, когда появились Маккэроты.  
\- Яблочный пирог! – воскликнул Бобби, увидев в руках Дженис блюдо. – Обожаю яблочный пирог! – и этот восторг был таким неподдельным, что напоминал радость ребенка, которому подарили первый в жизни велосипед.  
\- Привет, Бобби! – поздоровалась Дженис. – Пахнет божественно! Надеюсь, пирог вам понравится. Барбара, Роджер, здравствуйте! Как сегодня жарко!  
Барбекю, действительно, удалось на славу. Бобби без стеснения называл себя «мастером гриля», и с этим вряд ли можно было не согласиться. Фрэнк в который раз убеждался, что все, связанное с приготовлением мяса, лучше получается у мужчин. Их руки будто созданы для разделки и открытого огня.   
Тейлоры и Маккэроты непринужденно общались, и только Бобби, казалось, что-то беспокоило. От всей его неестественно прямой фигуры, слишком развернутых плеч, натянутой улыбки исходило напряжение. Он вытирал пот со лба и почти не ел. Фрэнку хотелось спросить: «Что с вами, Бобби?», но это было бы бестактным, и он молчал.  
\- Какое у вас красивое платье, милочка! – восхитилась Барбара. – Вы покупали его в городе?  
\- Нет, шила на заказ. Вы не представляете, как сложно подобрать готовое платье!   
\- Ох, очень даже представляю. Одежду последнее время стали продавать такого дурного качества!  
\- Чем вы занимаетесь, Фрэнк? – неожиданно спросил Бобби.  
\- Разработкой вычислительных машин.  
\- Должно быть, это чрезвычайно интересно. Вы, стало быть, очень умный, Фрэнки?  
\- Ну, просто мне всегда нравилось этим заниматься, и я специально учился, чтобы…  
\- За роботами будущее? – перебил Бобби, и Фрэнк почуял в его голосе нотку сарказма.  
\- Вполне возможно… Но я занимаюсь немного другим.  
\- По мне, так это все одно, - сказал Бобби. – Я окончил школу и сразу пошел работать. Звезд с неба не хватал. Сначала работал на «дядю», потом поднакопил немного деньжат, часть занял и открыл свою автомастерскую. И что вы думаете, Фрэнк? Меньше, чем через два года я всего лишился. Знаете, почему? Потому что я брал на работу негров. Вот почему. А многие не хотели, чтобы к их драгоценным машинам прикасались черные.  
Полоска пролегла у Бобби между бровями.  
\- Сынок, не стоит говорить об этом, - с извиняющейся улыбкой произнес его отец.  
\- Это почему же, па? Разве мы не живем в свободной стране?  
\- Бобби, прошу тебя, хотя бы сегодня ты можешь сдерживаться? – тон Барбары не допускал возражений. – К нам пришли приличные люди. Не смей все портить.  
Плечи мистера Тейлора ссутулились. Наверное, он хотел бы сейчас исчезнуть. Старик был мягким человеком. Ему было тяжело лавировать между властной женой, сумасбродным сыном и гостями, поэтому Роджер предпочел больше не вмешиваться. Маккэроты тоже не знали о чем говорить, чтобы не спровоцировать вспышку гнева у Бобби.  
\- Мою мастерскую сожгли. Вот что, - сказал, вроде бы, спокойно Бобби.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Бобби, - проговорила Дженис.  
\- Правда? – Бобби резко развернулся к ней. – Вы сами-то, наверное, никогда бы не позволили вашей дочери общаться с чернокожими детьми и никогда не стали бы жить в месте, где живут негры.  
\- Бобби! – воскликнула Барбара. – Извинись сейчас же!  
\- Все нормально, Барбара, – с трудом улыбнулась Дженис. - Бобби, мы ничего не имеем против черных.  
Бобби закурил. Он крутил в руках коробок спичек и молчал. В его голове бродили мрачные мысли – это Фрэнк видел по выражению лица. Он понимал, что буря еще не миновала, лишь утихла на время. Он бросал красноречивые взгляды на жену, надеясь, что та поймет: лучше уйти сейчас, а не дожидаться, когда Бобби разойдется. Однако Дженис ничего не замечала: теперь она переключилась на обсуждение деталей недавнего развода одной соседской пары и увлеченно щебетала со старшими Тейлорами.  
Кажется, о Бобби постарались забыть. Он приканчивал третью сигарету и переводил хмурый взгляд с Дженис на Фрэнка и с Фрэнка на Дженис. Он чувствовал себя ненужным, чувствовал себя китом, выброшенным на берег, – большим и беспомощным. Он чувствовал, как ярость вместе с дымом заполняет легкие, а волна раздражения поднимается из грудной клетки и уже щекочет горло. Он видел, как мать старательно делает вид, что ничего не произошло, и как отец стыдливо прячет глаза, страшась очередной выходки Бобби. Он видел, как натянуто улыбается Дженис, когда случайно встречается с ним взглядом, как она жалеет его за неполноценность и не умеет этого скрыть; и как ее муж, этот невнятный подкаблучник, всю жизнь спокойненько просидевший в стенах университета, занимаясь разработкой хрен-знает-каких-дурацких вычислительных машин, думает только о том, как побыстрее убраться отсюда. Бобби давно научился читать взгляды. Он с размаху хлопнул себя ладонью по культе:  
\- Хотите узнать, где я потерял ногу? Я вижу, вы боитесь спросить.  
\- Бобби, не надо, - взмолилась Барбара.  
Фрэнк и Дженис переглянулись.  
\- Это все чертовы японцы. Слыхали про Иводзиму (1)?   
Он со свистом рассек рукой воздух.  
\- Бух! Бах! И шести тысяч наших парней как не бывало. А мне повезло. Я потерял только ногу. Какая ерунда, по сравнению с тем, что я мог пойти на корм рыбам, правда?  
Бобби расхохотался так сильно, что на глазах у него выступили слезы.  
\- Сынок, - произнес сконфуженно мистер Тейлор, посмотрев на Маккэротов извиняющимся взглядом.  
\- Ничего, пап. Нормально. Это, действительно, очень смешно… Что вы знаете о войне, Фрэнк? – внезапно спросил Бобби.  
\- К сожалению, не очень много, Бобби. Мне тяжело представить, что это такое «война» и что такое «воевать». Я не одобрял нашего участия с самого начала…  
\- Вот ведь молодец, Фрэнк! Какой вы молодец! – перебил его Бобби. – Это только мы, как бараны, как стадо, шли в эту мясорубку и ничего не понимали! Беее! – Бобби затряс головой, изображая барана. - Мы даже не задумывались, что за всем этим стоит! Что нас обманули, как скотов! Бросили нас разгребать дерьмо, когда сами запутались в своих играх! Коммунисты, фашисты, фашисты, коммунисты, кто-кого – хотели понаблюдать, как они сожрут друг друга. Но при чем здесь мы – простые американские парни?!.. Как там сказал Трумэн: «Если мы увидим, что выигрывает Германия, то нам следует помогать СССР, а если будет выигрывать СССР, то нам следует помогать Германии, и, таким образом, пусть они убивают друг друга как можно больше». И вот за это пришлось сложить головы лучшим американским парням!.. Знаете, что такое война?  
Глаза Бобби лихорадочно заблестели, и уголки губ начали подрагивать.  
\- Война, Фрэнки, это когда ты высаживаешься на грёбаный крошечный остров, утыканный узкоглазыми, и приказываешь себе не бояться, потому что ты должен, потому что ты, твою мать, американец! Ты бежишь по сырому песку и думаешь, что должен прорваться, должен выжить, должен убить, а потом – иу! бум! бах! – и ты вдруг в секунду уже не человек, а полчеловека! А рядом с тобой парнишке вывернуло кишки, до которых еще не успел добраться съеденный завтрак!   
\- Бобби. Тебе надо отдохнуть, - настойчиво сказала миссис Тейлор и взяла его за руку, но он тотчас ее выдернул.  
\- Нет, мне не надо отдыхать, мама! Я несколько месяцев «отдыхал» в психушке! А потом несколько месяцев не мог вспомнить, кто я такой и как справлять нужду стоя!  
\- Бобби, простите, мы не хотели задеть ваши чувства, - Дженис в смятении посмотрела на мужа. – Мы, пожалуй, пойдем.  
Пытаясь успокоить сына, Тейлоры обступили его со всех сторон, будто боялись, что он, калека, убежит или начнет драку.   
\- Да отстаньте от меня! – Бобби неуклюже пытался освободиться из родительского плена.  
Фрэнк неожиданно для всех и для себя самого, поднявшись вслед за женой из-за стола, не последовал за ней к калитке, а подошел к Бобби и, крепко обхватив того под мышками, поднял со стула.  
\- Давайте, Бобби, - приговаривал он, принимая на себя большую часть массы его тела. – Я отведу вас в ванную. Вам надо умыть лицо.  
Бобби вдруг стал послушным, обессилевшим, мягким и виноватым. Он взял костыль, водрузил руку на плечо Фрэнка и позволил вести себя в ванную. Они медленно шли по траве к дому, и Фрэнк говорил Бобби что-то ободряющее.  
Фрэнк открыл кран, намочил ладонь и освежил лицо Бобби. Он успел проделать это трижды, прежде чем Бобби начал терять равновесие, и Фрэнку пришлось поддерживать его обеими руками. Тело Бобби дрожало. Фрэнк понял, что тот плачет.   
\- Ничего страшного, Бобби, - успокаивал он, изо всех сил удерживая навалившееся на него тело. – Плачьте. Это пойдет на пользу. Ничего.  
\- Я хочу принять ванну, - вдруг сказал Бобби. – Мне всегда становится холодно после таких приступов… Помогите мне, пожалуйста.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Фрэнк.  
\- Простите меня.   
\- Вы ни в чем не виноваты. Я все понимаю. Давайте, я помогу вам раздеться.  
Ванна быстро заполнялась горячей водой. Пальцы Фрэнка на удивление споро справились с пуговицами на рубашке Бобби и даже с его брюками. Бобби держался за его спину, когда Фрэнк снимал их вместе с трусами – так было проще. Тело Бобби было превосходным – крепким, с удлиненными натренированными полосками мышц, идеально прямым членом, жестким прессом, сильными бедрами. На груди и животе у него были заметны несколько шрамов.   
Фрэнк помог Бобби устроиться в ванной, и тот, когда оказался в воде, снова заговорил:  
\- Я просто жалкий калека-психопат. Вот, кто я такой, Фрэнки… Не обижайтесь на меня. Я теперь редко бываю буйным. После того, как мне выжгли мозги электрошоком… И меня не надо бояться. Я вовсе… вовсе не такой. Фрэнки… Фрэнки? Вы, правда, на меня не обижаетесь?  
\- Перестаньте, Бобби. Что за глупости? Вы прямой и откровенный человек. По-моему, это достойно уважения.  
\- Бобби, что у вас происходит? – миссис Тейлор постучала в дверь. – Все нормально?  
\- Да, мам. Все в порядке. Я решил принять ванну. Фрэнк согласился мне помочь.  
\- Фрэнк, дорогой, вы уверены, что…  
\- Да, миссис Тейлор, все в порядке. Мы с вашим сыном прекрасно общаемся. Он уже совсем пришел в норму.   
Когда мать Бобби ушла, он спросил:  
\- Что вы думаете о коммунистах, Фрэнк?  
\- Я о них не думаю, Бобби, - улыбнулся Фрэнк.  
\- Не думаете, что они захватят мир?  
\- Это паранойя.  
\- А о гомосексуалистах? Вы тоже считаете, что коммунисты и гомосексуалисты одинаково опасны, как утверждает Маккарти (2)?   
Фрэнк заговорил не сразу. Он смотрел на расслабленное, умиротворенное лицо Бобби, на его подбородок с чуть заметной ямочкой, на его не покрытые водой плечи, и, наконец, спросил:  
\- Бобби, вы гомосексуалист?  
Бобби кивнул.  
\- Наигнуснейший, Фрэнки.  
Фрэнк снова замолчал. Он скользнул взглядом по телу Бобби – теперь уже по той его части, которая находилась в воде: по груди, животу и члену.  
\- Я тоже, - признался он.  
\- А как же ваша жена? – спросил Бобби, не удивляясь, лишь интересуясь.  
\- Это отдельный разговор. Как-нибудь я расскажу вам.  
\- Идет, Фрэнки… Рассказать, из-за чего я загремел в психушку?  
Фрэнк кивнул.  
\- Меня застукали в машине с членом во рту. И парень, ко всему прочему, был черным. Если бы он был белым, наверное, могло получиться иначе… В общем – психушка или тюрьма – на выбор. Я психушку выбрал. Они меня вылечить хотели. Не получилось. Видимо, надо было больше тока давать… У меня память на многое отшибло, и сейчас не все восстановилось… а война осталась. Хорошо, хоть лоботомию не сделали… Видел я, как они людей в овощи превращают…  
\- Бобби, - прошептал Фрэнк.  
Он провел пальцами по предплечью Бобби, потом накрыл ладонью его руку. Бобби оторвался от стенки ванны, вода заплескалась. Он обхватил рукой затылок Фрэнка. Фрэнк наклонил голову. Бобби приблизился. Их губы соединились.  
\- Бобби, ты такой красивый, - выдохнул Фрэнк, когда Бобби, наконец, оторвался от его губ и опустился в воду.  
\- Хочешь меня трахнуть?   
Фрэнк поцеловал его за ухом и сказал:  
\- Хочу.  
\- Сможешь вечером забрать меня на машине?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ладно… Ну, наверное, мне пора вылезать?  
\- Подожди, - остановил Фрэнк. – Позволь мне…  
Фрэнк снова открыл кран, чтобы шум воды мог заглушить звуки на случай, если кто-то решит зайти в дом, вытащил пробку. Вода из ванны начала уходить. Он пристроился на бортике ванны, погладил каменный от напряжения живот Бобби, сомкнул пальцы на его члене и начал потихоньку двигать ими – вверх-вниз, надавливая и ослабляя.  
\- Матерь Божья, Фрэнки, - застонал Бобби. – У меня тысячу лет не было секса… У тебя руки волшебника…  
\- Т-ш-ш… Тише, мальчик, - шептал Фрэнк в его висок. – Тише.   
Прошло всего две-три минуты, и Бобби, коротко всхлипнув, вздрогнув всем телом, кончил в ладонь Фрэнка.   
\- Ммм, Фрэнки… Фрэнки, - блаженно улыбался он, сидя в пустой ванне. – Мы такие ужасные педики.  
Бобби вытянул шею и запрокинул голову, ожидая поцелуя. И Фрэнк, конечно, не мог отказать.  
\- Ну, все, давай выбираться, - поднялся на ноги Фрэнк.  
\- Мне нужно извиниться перед Дженис, - сказал Бобби. – Я так ужасно себя вел.

***

\- Дженни, мы решили с Бобби сегодня съездить развеяться, ты не против? – спросил Фрэнк, хотя это меньше всего было похоже на вопрос. Скорее он ставил ее перед фактом, а не спрашивал разрешения.  
\- С Бобби? – удивилась она. – Значит, ты считаешь, что Бобби нормальный? Ну, то есть тебя ничего не настораживает?  
\- Когда мы были в ванной, мы поговорили по душам, и оказалось, что он, действительно, хороший парень… Просто очень несчастный. Ему многое пришлось вынести. Война, сама понимаешь, она кого угодно сломает.  
\- Хм, что ж, я рада, что он тебе понравился. Обычно ты в людях не ошибаешься… А то Тейлоры боялись, что мы перестанем с ними здороваться. Надо их успокоить.  
\- Кстати, Бобби хотел перед тобой извиниться за свое поведение.  
\- И поэтому за него решил извиниться ты?  
\- Нет, я просто… Он извинится. Дженни, если мы напьемся, не жди меня сегодня, мы заночуем где-нибудь…  
\- Ох, Фрэнки, - покачала она головой. – Делай, как знаешь, только не забывай об осторожности.  
\- Конечно, милая, - сказал он, поцеловав жену в щеку.

***

Они ехали по шоссе по направлению к городу. Бобби улыбался и мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песню, отстукивая ладонями ритм. Фрэнк был возбужден и заметно нервничал. Его приводило в трепет то, что Бобби был так близко, что он был доступен, его тело было доступно, то, что Бобби хотел его, что он недвусмысленно смотрел на него, что Бобби несколько раз наклонялся и тянулся к Фрэнку за поцелуем.   
\- Что ты напеваешь? Не могу разобрать, Бобби. Это сводит меня с ума.  
\- Я думал, это я свожу тебя с ума, - ухмыльнулся Бобби. – Это Фрэнк Синатра.   
Бобби запел громче и отчетливее.  
\- I can be happy, I can be sad  
I can be good, I can be bad  
It all depends on you  
I can be lonely out in a crowd  
I can be humble, I can be proud  
It all depends on you (3).  
\- Синатра? Серьезно? Невероятно! – Фрэнк расхохотался.  
\- Что? – не понял Бобби. – Что не так? Не любишь Синатру?  
\- Ух, - едва смог ответить Фрэнк, переводя дыхание и смахивая выступившие на глазах от смеха слезы. – Я его обожаю! Особенно в твоем исполнении!

Машина проехала по шоссе по направлению к городу миль десять, а потом еще миль пять-семь на запад, и остановилась у двухэтажного невзрачного многоквартирного дома. Несмотря на поздний час, здесь бурлила жизнь – слышались звуки негритянской музыки, голоса ребятишек, чья-то брань, пахло подгоревшей стряпней.  
\- Люблю это место, - улыбнулся Бобби. – Черт, давно здесь не был. С самой посадки. Ух, даже мурашки по телу.  
Фрэнк прикурил для Бобби сигарету, а потом закурил сам.  
\- Да, здесь очень спокойная обстановка. Самая подходящая для двоих мужчин, чертову уйму времени не имевших секса, - сыронизировал Фрэнк.  
\- Но это действительно так! – рассмеялся Бобби. - Пойдем. Только нам придется взобраться на второй этаж. Ты выдержишь, Фрэнки? – спросил он, приобняв того за плечи.  
Бобби самозабвенно стучал костылями и пыхтел, а Фрэнк шел сзади, страхуя, боясь, что Бобби может оступиться, сосредоточенно следил за каждым его шагом и едва сам не полетел вниз кубарем, когда внезапно услышал густой громкий голос с верхней площадки.  
\- О, всемогущий Иисус и благочестивая Дева Мария! Бобби! Бобби Тейлор! Собственной персоной! Они тебя не поджарили?!  
Грузная черная женщина торопилась навстречу Бобби, раскрыв объятья.  
\- Большая Ма! Как я соскучился! Ты стала еще больше?!   
\- Чтоб мне провалиться! Бобби! Бобби!  
Большая Ма приняла его в свои объятья и несколько раз поцеловала в макушку. Бобби прильнул к ее необъятной груди и зажмурился от удовольствия.  
\- А я сразу услышала, что ты идешь. Твои подпорки ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
\- Ну, как ты, Большая Ма? – спросил Бобби. – Как мальчики?  
\- О, по-прежнему, дорогой. Доставляют мне кучу неприятностей. Ты же знаешь, как с ними тяжело.  
\- Ох, Ма, я, правда, так скучал! – сказал Бобби, снова прижавшись к ней.  
\- По мне или по мальчикам?  
\- По тебе, конечно!  
\- А ты как будто на курорте побывал, Бобби Тейлор, а не в психушке. Лоснишься весь.   
\- Это от любви, Ма… Это мой друг, Фрэнки. Фрэнки, это Большая Ма. Волшебная женщина, - наконец представил их друг другу Бобби.  
\- Надеюсь, вы хороший парень, Фрэнки, и не будете обижать моего Бобби? – Ма окинула Фрэнка с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Я хороший парень, мэм. Будьте уверены! – отсалютовал Фрэнк.  
\- Ма, не знаешь, Рэй дома?  
\- Дома. Пялится в телевизор.   
\- Ну, ладно, Ма, еще увидимся.  
\- Дай обниму тебя еще раз, - пробасила она, и они с Бобби в последний раз слились в крепком объятии.  
\- У Большой Ма лучшие шоколадные мальчики во всей округе, - прошептал Бобби, когда они двинулись дальше. – Как раз с одним из них меня и застукали.  
Фрэнк хмыкнул.  
Они остановились у самой дальней двери, и Бобби постучал.  
\- Какого хера! – раздалось за дверью. – Если это опять вы, мелкота, я вас пристрелю! А ну, валите отсюда!  
Дверь открыл чернокожий мужчина с оплывшим лицом и всклокоченными волосами.  
\- Рэй, сукин ты сын!   
\- Мать твою, Бобби!  
\- С Мамой я только что поздоровался!  
Рэй и Бобби обнялись и похлопали друг друга по спинам, и сквозь хлопки слышалось: «Братишка, братишка».  
\- С каких это пор ты стал стучать, братишка? – спросил Рэй, когда они уже были внутри.  
\- Вдруг ты с девочкой?  
\- Хо-хо, когда тебя это останавливало? – рассмеялся Рэй.  
\- Это мой друг Фрэнки, - представил Бобби. – Это Рэй.  
\- Я смотрю, лечение тебе не очень-то помогло? Тебе нужна квартира, малыш?  
\- И желательно без соседей справа и слева, - улыбнулся Бобби.  
\- Есть такая, братишка.  
Бобби положил на столик несколько купюр.  
\- Убери, - сказал Рэй. – Это мой подарок по случаю твоего возвращения. И потом, ты ведь не раз еще навестишь дядюшку Рэя, верно?  
\- Верно.  
\- Бобби, по дружбе, не посмотришь, что у меня там стучит в машине?  
\- Конечно, Рэй. Утром.  
\- Ладно, вот ключи. Развлекайтесь, - сказал Рэй. – И не сломайте мне кровать! – прокричал он, когда Бобби с Фрэнком уже вышли из квартиры.  
\- Рэй толкает кокс и сдает квартиры, - шепотом пояснил Фрэнку Бобби.

Квартирка была маленькая, с низким потолком: с двумя комнатами, смежным туалетом с душевой кабиной и крошечной кухней. Слышимость в этом картонном доме была отменная, хотя Рэй и не обманул – соседние комнаты, в самом деле, были пусты. Впрочем, это никак не спасало ситуацию – на весь этаж разносился детский плач.   
Они едва успели закрыть за собой дверь, как Фрэнк прижал Бобби к стене, впился поцелуем в его губы и запустил руки ему под рубашку.  
\- Подожди, Фрэнки, подожди, - едва смог выдохнуть Бобби, когда Фрэнк оставил в покое его губы и принялся жадно целовать шею, покусывать мочку уха. – Мне не очень-то так удобно, знаешь? Приходится держаться на костылях, и руки у меня заняты, а мне бы тоже хотелось участвовать во всем этом.  
\- Прости, малыш, - прошептал Фрэнк. – Пойдем в постель.  
Фрэнк включил торшер и задернул шторы.   
При свете убогость и пошлость этого места сразу бросались в глаза: обшарпанная мебель, пятна на паласе, следы от чашек на тумбочке, невычищенная пепельница, продавленное кресло. Фрэнк старался не думать, для чего и кем снимаются такие квартиры.  
Он сдернул линялое покрывало и повалился на кровать, жестом указывая Бобби на место рядом с собой.  
\- Ты не пойдешь в душ? – спросил Бобби, опускаясь на кровать.  
\- Я до скрипа намылся дома. Сейчас ты сможешь это проверить, - Фрэнк подвинулся ближе к Бобби, обхватывая его сзади руками. – А ты?  
\- И я, Фрэнки.  
Бобби закрыл глаза и позволил Фрэнку заняться собой. Он чувствовал, как руки Фрэнка освобождают его от рубашки и скользят вниз по позвоночнику, а губы касаются его плеч и лопаток и вновь прихватывают мочку уха. Бобби потерся головой о грудь Фрэнка и сказал:  
\- Делай со мной, что хочешь.  
Фрэнк отодвинулся, освобождая место для того, чтобы Бобби мог лечь. Бобби подтянулся на локтях в изголовье кровати и откинулся на спину. Он принял в свои объятья Фрэнка. Бобби сжимал руками раскачивающуюся спину Фрэнка, он искал губы Фрэнка, когда тот любил его, он смешивал его имя со стонами, он прикусывал соленую от пота кожу на его груди. Бобби кричал в голос: «Фрэнки, не останавливайся!», он кричал: «О, сладкий Иисус!». Он ударялся макушкой о спинку кровати, но не замечал этого. Лицо Фрэнка раскраснелось, и он весь покрылся испариной. Кровать тряслась под ними, как неисправный рефрижератор. Фрикции стали такими частыми, что Бобби едва мог вздохнуть, пальцы у него на ноге свело судорогой. Ладонь Фрэнка проскользнула между их животами, Бобби подался навстречу. Пальцы Фрэнка двигались быстро и аккуратно. Фрэнки был внутри и Фрэнки был снаружи – Фрэнки был везде. Фрэнки был хорош настолько, что им удалось прийти к финишу с разницей в секунду.  
\- Бобби, ты чудо, - сказал Фрэнк и уронил голову Бобби на грудь.  
Они заснули мгновенно.

***

 

Первый раз Фрэнк проснулся от стука костылей.  
\- Бобби, куда ты? – хрипло спросил он, оторвав голову от подушки.  
\- Посмотрю машину Рэя. Спи, милый. Еще рано.  
Когда Фрэнк проснулся во второй раз, солнце было уже высоко. Лучи пробивались сквозь щель между плотными шторами, тонкая узкая полоска света, пересекая подушку Бобби, упиралась Фрэнку в грудь. Отчаянно хотелось кофе и отчаянно хотелось Бобби. Хотелось ощущения его кожи под пальцами, насмешливого голоса, его крепких словечек, хотелось притянуть к себе, почувствовать, как напряжен его живот и член, хотелось целоваться.   
Стоя под душем, Фрэнк думал: «Как же это получается? Ты вдруг теряешь голову от своего соседа, от парня, которого знаешь два дня. Именно от него. Ни от кого другого. Долгое время не замечаешь мужчин вообще, отдаешься целиком семье и работе, становишься бесчувственным и рациональным под стать своим вычислительным машинам. День сменяется ночью, будни – выходными, зима приходит вслед за осенью, идут месяцы, годы. В волосах появляется седина, тело теряет былую форму, жизнь кажется распланированной на десятилетия вперед. Ты знаешь, когда у тебя отпуск, и уверен, что Дженис придумает замечательный способ его провести; знаешь, что Люси через год окончит школу, станет совсем взрослой, поступит в университет, встретит хорошего парня и выйдет за него замуж. Это размеренная, спокойная и, в общем, неплохая жизнь. Многие мечтают о такой. Но разве этого достаточно? Разве так правильно?.. А потом в один момент – всё это размеренное и спокойное сметается, разлетается в разные стороны, будто промчался скорый поезд – загудел оглушительно, разметал по сторонам привычное и несет тебя вперед – ветер в лицо. Не чувствуешь опасности. Хочешь только скорости. Кровь закипает в венах. Это что-то совершенно неведомое, большое, будоражащее. Тебя уносит с каждой секундой все дальше от тихой станции…»  
Бобби… Бобби… Все мысли Фрэнка теперь начинаются на «Би». Всё, чего он хочет – это быть рядом с Бобби, засыпать с ним в одной постели, любоваться тем, как движутся мускулы у него под кожей. Бобби… Бобби… Почему такие простые желания так сложно выполнимы? Бобби… Бобби… Чертов сукин сын! Похоже, лето будет очень жарким.

Бобби Фрэнк заметил сразу, точнее его ногу, торчащую из-под голубого Бьюика. Около него шумели дети: девочки с визгом и смехом носились вокруг автомобиля, играли в догонялки, отчего их упругие косички, перевязанные цветными лентами, подпрыгивали на худых плечиках.  
\- Бобби? – позвал Фрэнк, спустившись по лестнице.  
\- Фрэнки? – отозвался тот. - Помоги мне выбраться.   
Фрэнк приблизился, помог Бобби вылезти из-под машины. Бобби ухватил его за шею и рванул на себя; губы скользнули по губам Фрэнка.  
\- Бобби?! – воскликнул Фрэнк, резко разогнувшись. – Здесь нельзя.  
\- Здесь?! – рассмеялся Бобби, окинув взглядом двор. – Здесь можно все. В этих райских кущах все дозволено.  
\- Но дети, Бобби?   
\- Это самое невинное, что видели эти дети.  
\- Когда ты закончишь?  
\- Дай мне пятнадцать минут, детка.   
\- Очень хочется кофе. Не знаешь, где здесь можно разжиться кофе?   
\- Закончу, и мы пойдем к Большой Ма. У нее найдутся для нас сэндвичи и пара чашек кофе.   
\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Фрэнк, усаживаясь около Бобби. – Где ты взял эти штаны и майку?   
\- Это тоже Большая Ма.  
\- Ясно… Бобби?  
\- Ммм?   
\- Знаешь, какая была моя первая мысль, когда я проснулся?  
\- Как успеть добежать до унитаза? – рассмеялся Бобби. - Нет, прости, дурацкая шутка.  
\- Я думал о тебе. Ты так глубоко засел у меня в голове… Черт возьми, ты веришь, что пару дней назад мы были чужими друг другу? И как ты меня вычислил? Ты ведь сразу все про меня понял, так?  
\- Ну, скажем, я был уверен больше, чем наполовину… Тебе, действительно, было хорошо?  
\- Спрашиваешь?! И… - Фрэнк, придвинувшись вплотную к машине, нагнул голову, и сказал шепотом. - Я снова хочу тебя, малыш.

Большая Ма курила. Большая Ма кормила своих мальчиков поздним завтраком. Когда на пороге кухни появились Бобби и Фрэнк, она цыкнула на своих подопечных:  
\- А ну, цыплятки, дайте моим голубкам сесть! Эй, Флин, налей им кофе! Я кому сказала! Джонни, оторви свою золотую задницу от стула и дай сесть Фрэнку. Угощайтесь, мальчики. Не обращайте внимания на моих малышей. Флин, заткнись, я разговариваю не с тобой! Бобби, дорогуша, тебя вчера было слышно на обоих этажах.  
Бобби засмеялся, откусил большой кусок от сэндвича, глотнул кофе.  
\- Прости, Ма. У меня год не было секса, - сказал он.  
\- Дело в этом? Или твой парень, и впрямь, так хорош?  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил, Ма, когда Фрэнки сидит на соседнем стуле? Конечно, это Фрэнки. У него такой потенциал! – Бобби похлопал Фрэнка по колену.  
\- Бобби, расскажи, как было в психушке? – внезапно спросил Джонни. – Что они там с тобой делали? И почему ты ни хрена не вылечился?  
\- А ты хочешь вылечиться, малыш?  
\- Вообще-то, я не педик, - заявил «малыш». - Я этим зарабатываю. А когда у меня будет достаточно денег, завяжу с этим и женюсь, ясно?  
\- Конечно, все мы здесь монашки-фанатички, малыш, - заявил саркастично Бобби. – У Фрэнки вон жена и дочка-выпускница, а он трахает одноногого ветерана в занюханном негритянском притоне, и его семья ничегошеньки об этом не знает.  
\- Бобби, мне кажется, это слишком! – возмутился Фрэнк.  
\- Прости, милый. Я что-то перегнул палку. У меня частенько срывает тормоза после этого «лечения».  
\- У тебя и до лечения тормоза плохо работали, Бобби, - сказала Большая Ма.  
\- О, правда? В общем, что я хочу сказать, мальчики? Если вас застукают с членом в жопе и будут заставлять лечиться – не соглашайтесь. Делайте что угодно, постарайтесь выкрутиться, прострелите копу ногу, в конце концов. Лучше загреметь в кутузку, чем в психушку, поверьте мне.   
\- Давай, Бобби, расскажи, каково там было?  
\- Как на курорте. Трехразовое питание, медицинские процедуры, обходительный персонал… А, если честно, когда тебя травят гормонами – ещё куда ни шло; от этого только голова пухнет, живот скручивает и пить всё время хочется. А ещё потеешь, как скотина, и от возбуждения, иной раз, на стенку лезешь, потому что от гормонов только сильнее секса хочется. А вот электрошоковая терапия – это аттракцион особый. Сначала показывают картинки с голыми парнями, у которых во-от такие приборы, а потом как включат ток, когда ты весь такой «готовенький», и ты чувствуешь, натурально чувствуешь, как у тебя мозги свариваются, клетка за клеткой. А потом память отшибает, и руки трясутся, и ты ходишь под себя, потому что не помнишь, как надо отливать…

***

Они лежали «валетом» на кровати после неторопливого «69», и Фрэнк, прислонив лоб к бедру Бобби, заговорил:  
\- Не представляю, как ты всё это выдержал…  
\- На войне было хуже, - отозвался Бобби. – Оттуда можно было совсем не вернуться.  
\- Я ещё не встречал таких мужественных людей, как ты.  
\- Брось, Фрэнки…  
Они немного помолчали. Фрэнк перевернулся и устроил голову на плече Бобби.  
\- Кажется, я люблю тебя, Бобби, - признался он.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что тебе понравилось меня трахать?  
\- Нет. По правде.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Серьезней некуда, малыш.  
Бобби закурил, сделал несколько затяжек, дал затянуться Фрэнку.   
\- Кажется, я тебя тоже, Фрэнки, - Бобби затушил окурок в пепельнице.  
\- Я думал, ты любишь только шоколадных мальчиков, - с чуть заметной досадой произнес Фрэнк.  
\- Не говори ерунды… Я просто всегда знал, где их взять.  
\- Бобби?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Почему ты не носишь протез? Наверное, тебе так было бы удобнее.  
\- У меня был, и даже не один. Знаешь, они все ужасно неудобные и натирают. Это какое-то издевательство, Фрэнки. Чтобы заниматься машинами, он мне нужен, конечно. Нужны свободные руки. А за последний год, что я валялся в психушке, он мне был без надобности… Ты вот изобретаешь свои, как их там? Компьютеры?  
\- Они самые, Бобби.  
\- Во-во. Компьютеры. Скоро человек на Луну полетит, а нормальных протезов до сих пор никто сделать не может.   
\- Прости, малыш, я, правда, не смогу тебе в этом помочь.  
\- Не бери в голову, Фрэнки…   
\- Бобби, у тебя были женщины? – внезапно спросил Фрэнк.  
\- Конечно. Никак не меньше сотни грудастых красоток.  
\- Я серьезно, Бобби.  
\- Были. Но я всегда знал, что мужчины мне нравятся больше. И только с мужчиной я могу словить настоящий кайф.   
\- И ты не думаешь, что это ненормально или противоестественно?  
\- Господи, о чем ты? Что за ерунда? Что может быть противоестественного в том, чтобы любить мужчину? Разве это ненормально – хотеть секса с мужчиной?   
\- Но это же, вроде как, против природы?  
\- Против природы, Фрэнки, это трахать коз и насиловать семилетних детишек. Вот, что я думаю. И не надо мне цитировать Библию и пугать разными страшными сказочками про муки ада. Все это дерьмо собачье.   
\- Я и не собирался… - попытался исправить ситуацию Фрэнк, но Бобби было уже не остановить.  
\- Никуда не годится – врать себе и другим. Никуда не годится – прятаться за женскую юбку. Никуда не годится – надевать кольцо на палец только для того, чтобы тебя не трогали.  
\- Бобби, я не… Бобби, я не хочу, чтобы ты так думал обо мне.  
\- Я, правда, не понимаю этого, Фрэнки, но я люблю тебя. И ты можешь плюнуть мне в рожу и сказать, что я сучий потрох. И считать, что я извращенец, и себя считать извращенцем. Как угодно. Это твое дело.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне и Дженис, - голос Фрэнка стал твердым и холодным, убийственно холодным. – И никто не знает, потому что это не моя тайна.  
\- Не надо мне ничего рассказывать, Фрэнки…  
\- Нет уж! Теперь я сам так не смогу!.. Мы только что любили друг друга на этой кровати! Как ты можешь испытывать ко мне какие-то чувства, если считаешь меня слизняком?! Трусом?! Ничтожеством?!  
\- Оу-оу, успокойся. Я не думал о тебе ничего такого. Эй, детка, перестань, - Бобби примирительно коснулся плеча Фрэнка, но тот откинул его руку.  
\- Дженни и я… Мы никогда не были мужем и женой в обычном смысле этого слова. Так, как понимает это большинство… Мы… Это непростая история, и я должен быть уверен, что ты никому не сболтнешь.  
\- Клянусь, Фрэнки.  
\- Мы с Дженни познакомились в сорок четвертом. Случайно. Они вместе с Люси ютились в маленькой комнатёнке в Бронксе. Я наведывался в квартиру двумя этажами выше. Сам можешь догадаться для чего. Дженни бежала из Италии в сорок третьем. Режим Муссолини, знаешь? У Дженни погибла вся семья – отец, мать, брат и его жена. Её отец и брат были убежденными коммунистами. Осталась только Люси – ее племянница. Бежать в Америку с таким прошлым было не самой удачной идеей, но куда было деваться? Они с Люси жили ужасно. Девочка вечно болела. Дженни бралась за любую самую тяжелую и грязную работу, какую могла получить, не имея документов. Несколько раз я одалживал Дженни деньги, привозил кое-какую одежду. Однажды Люси сильно заболела, Дженни из-за этого потеряла работу. Она была в отчаянии, и я просто не мог больше смотреть на всё это, тем более я успел так привязаться к ним обеим. Дженни никогда и ни о чем меня не спрашивала: кто я такой и зачем я хожу в это злачное место. Я помог ей достать фальшивые документы, а потом предложил выйти за меня и удочерить Люси. Это был выход и для меня, и для нее.   
\- Ох, Фрэнки, значит, Люси не твоя дочь?  
\- Она даже не дочь Дженни. А Дженни и Люси вовсе не Дженни и Люси. Но я люблю их как родных. Они моя настоящая семья. Мои девочки. Дженни – хорошая жена и мой лучший друг, а Люси – самый чудесный ребенок на свете, и я стараюсь делать всё для того, чтобы они были счастливы.  
\- Но Дженни… Послушай, как же вы с ней? Как ты ей объяснил? И разве она никогда не хотела иметь собственного ребенка?  
\- Я ей сказал, что несостоятелен, как мужчина.  
\- И она поверила?  
\- А я и не давал особых поводов сомневаться в этом. Я не искатель приключений на свою задницу, Бобби. Тем более, у меня семья. Я всегда должен думать об осторожности, чтобы обезопасить их. Дженни просто приняла мои условия игры… и она никогда не была в меня влюблена. У нас договор: она совершенно свободна в плане интрижек на стороне. Главное, чтобы Люси ничего не знала.  
\- То есть малышка думает, что у вас все нормально?  
\- А разве это плохо, Бобби? Мы вырастили ее в нормальной семье с нормальными отношениями.  
\- Нет, Фрэнки, конечно, ты прав… Но что же насчет собственных детей? Неужели Дженни их не хотела?  
\- Она не может их иметь. Это последствия подпольного аборта, который она сделала в совсем юном возрасте.  
\- Боже, бедная Дженни… Ей повезло, что она тебя встретила.  
\- Мне тоже, - улыбнулся Фрэнк.  
\- Знаешь, а она ведь совсем не похожа на итальянку.  
\- Это потому что у Дженни мать была американкой.  
\- Вон что… Фрэнки, ты прости меня. Я чувствую себя таким идиотом… 

***

На обратном пути Бобби был серьезен. Он не напевал и не насвистывал, только курил – сигарету за сигаретой – и, казалось, внимательно следил за дорогой. Фрэнку же было легко, как никогда, - между ними не осталось недосказанностей. Это наполняло его легкостью, слишком много в его жизни было недомолвок, и долго скрывать что-то от Бобби он бы не смог. Он жил в окружении своих комплексов и страхов. Он поставил их часовыми своей жизни. Он так привык к ним, что порой переставал замечать. Фрэнк существовал в мире схем и правил, норм и морали, а Бобби был таким притягательно неправильным, таким притягательно гордым своей неправильностью. Бобби… Бобби был целым миром с собственными законами, домом без кривых зеркал, мелодией без единой фальшивой ноты. Бобби был Титаном.

Всё, связанное с Дженни, ассоциировалось у Фрэнка с миром, спокойствием, уютом и привычкой. Всё, что касалось Бобби – было войной, запретом, было волнующе опасным, остро правдивым. 

Дженни обычно готовила птицу – курицу, утку, индейку. Бобби любил мясо, настоящее мясо – говядину, свинину, хорошо прожаренную, щедро сдобренную специями.   
Фрэнк был голоден. Ужасно. Сэндвич и кофе, которыми угостила их с Бобби Большая Ма, были давно забыты. Фрэнку не терпелось вернуться домой и попросить Дженни приготовить мясо по-французски: запечь сочную говяжью вырезку с большими кольцами лука до золотистой сырной корочки.  
\- Фрэнки, можешь остановить здесь на минуту? – попросил Бобби, когда они проезжали мимо небольшого овощного рынка.  
\- Нет проблем, но зачем тебе?  
\- Хочу купить букетик цветов для Дженис. Я обещал извиниться, помнишь?

 

__________

(1) Имеется в виду сражение между войсками Японской империи и США за остров Иводзима в Тихом океане, начавшееся 16 февраля и завершившееся 26 марта 1945 года победой США.

(2) Джозеф Рэймонд Маккарти — американский сенатор-республиканец, развернувший в 50-х годах кампанию против коммунистов и гомосексуалистов в госаппарате.

(3) Frank Sinatra «It All Depends on You», 1950


	2. Август, 1954

Лето подходило к концу. Воздух пах подступающей осенью. Время, казалось, замедлилось, стало тягучим, как сливочный ирис, прилипший к зубам. Август был самым лучшим, самым неспешным месяцем лета. Ветер с океана все чаще приносил влагу и смягчал последние жаркие дни. Палисадники и лужайки возле домов пестрели бархатцами, левкоями, розами, настурциями, петуньями и душистым табаком.  
Люси вернулась из летнего лагеря, полная впечатлений, ярких эмоций, получившая новый опыт. Она впервые поцеловалась с мальчиком. Не то, чтобы она была в него головокружительно влюблена, но Дикки ей нравился, он был ей интересен. Он был заметным мальчиком. Лучшим питчером бейсбольной команды лагеря. Когда он прицеливался, поднимал ногу, готовился к броску, подкручивал мяч, он выглядел таким сосредоточенным, злым, напряженным – он был воплощением агрессии и удачи. Дикки был веснушчатым, белокожим и желтоглазым и вне поля казался немного неуклюжим и простоватым, но на поле он преображался, становился жестким, предельно сконцентрированным на броске. Его действия сложно было предугадать – именно в этом заключалась его сила. Он чередовал прямолинейные мощные броски с лихо закрученными свингами, варьировал скорость и траекторию полета мяча в таких замысловатых комбинациях, что никому в команде соперников не удавалось его просчитать. Он мог провести несколько иннингов, не позволяя противникам сделать ни одного удара.   
Вне игры Дикки становился нелюдимым и малоразговорчивым. Его часто можно было увидеть сидящим в тени деревьев с книгой или тетрадью. Именно эта противоречивость, эта загадка в нем и нравилась Люси – превосходного питчера меньше всего ожидаешь увидеть читающим или пишущим что-то вдали от посторонних глаз. Однажды Люси просто подошла к нему и спросила, что он читает. Дикки смутился и вместо ответа протянул ей книгу. Это была книга о строении и классификации звезд. Люси улыбнулась и сказала, что это очень интересно. Она сумела его разговорить. Они подолгу гуляли в лесу и целовались под деревьями. 

Когда Люси вернулась, она ни словом не обмолвилась о Дикки ни Дженис, ни Фрэнку, зато без смущения рассказала все Бобби, когда они вечером сидели на лавочке возле его дома, и Люси чертила веткой на земле закручивающиеся спирали.  
\- Бобби, в лагере у меня был мальчик, - сказала она.  
\- Хм, думаю, это здорово, - ответил Бобби.  
\- Мы с ним целовались.  
\- Даже так? Ну и? Тебе понравилось?  
\- Сначала мне показалось это каким-то глупым… и, в общем, это было совсем не так, как я себе представляла. Слишком мокро… А потом мне начало нравиться. Или просто мы с Дикки научились целоваться.  
\- Значит, счастливчика зовут Дикки?   
\- Угу.   
\- Знаешь, мне тоже не очень-то понравилось, когда я в первый раз поцеловался, ну, по-настоящему, - улыбнулся Бобби. – Я не знал, куда девать руки и что делать с языком. Я, наверное, выглядел сущим болваном. А девочка была на два года меня старше, и она уже умела делать все эти вещи.  
\- Здорово, что ты меня понимаешь.  
\- А ты рассказывала Фрэнку и Дженни?  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнула Люси. – Ты же их знаешь. Фрэнки просто сойдет с ума от такого заявления, он все ещё считает меня маленькой, а Дженни сделает такие круглые глаза, ну, ты знаешь какие, и начнет читать мне нотации… Ведь ты же меня не выдашь?  
\- Я – могила, малышка. Можешь на меня положиться. Эта голова хранит столько секретов, что ты даже представить себе не можешь, - сказал Бобби шепотом, наклонившись к Люси и постучав себя кулаком по голове.  
Люси шутливо оттолкнула Бобби, а он оскалил зубы, зарычал и принялся ее щекотать.  
\- Бобби, отстань! Ааа! Пусти! Дурак! Ай! Бобби, перестань! Я сейчас описаюсь! – визжала и отбивалась Люси.  
Фрэнк смотрел в окно на то, как Люси извивается от щекотки, и слышал, как она молит Бобби о пощаде. Он смотрел на них – на мужчину, которого любил до щемящей боли в сердце, и на девочку, которой дорожил больше всего на свете, и его губы сами расползались в улыбке. Он думал, хорошо, что они так подружились. Бобби сразу понравился Люси, они сразу нашли общий язык. Они существовали на одной волне. Смеялись от души, дурачились, подкалывали друг друга. Бобби мог запросто скорчить рожу и высунуть язык в ответ на дразнилки Люси. Он учил ее играть на губной гармошке и поддавался в карты. Она полюбила вечерами уходить к Тейлорам и читать Бобби книжки. Люси часто просила его рассказать про войну. Бобби умел хранить секреты. Бобби умел ее рассмешить. Бобби был большим и добрым, как ньюфаундленд. Иногда Бобби грустил, и тогда она жалела его. Она гладила его по голове и говорила, что все будет хорошо, хотя даже не догадывалась о причинах его хандры.  
Бобби подружился и с Дженис. Он быстро завоевал ее расположение тем, что мог починить что угодно – начиная от потекшего крана и заканчивая дверной ручкой. От Фрэнка всегда было мало прока в таких делах. А Бобби был рукастый. Руками он умел делать многое и всегда мастерил, прибивал, строгал, прилаживал с удовольствием, а не с выражением обреченности на лице, какое надевал на себя Фрэнк каждый раз, когда требовалась его помощь по дому.

Однажды Бобби пил кофе, сидя на кухне вместе с Дженис, и заметил, кивнув на шкафчики:  
\- Их бы надо подтянуть. Петли разболтались. Где у вас инструменты?  
За два с половиной месяца, прошедшие с тех пор, как Бобби поселился напротив Маккэротов, он успел подтянуть и покрасить им кухонные шкафчики, починить ступеньку, смастерить лавочку, на которой можно было сидеть возле дома. Он даже сделал что-то вроде полок с секциями для разных бумаг и схем Фрэнка, которые до этого были безобразно разбросаны по кабинету, валялись на столе, на подоконнике, на диване, и Фрэнк нередко раздражался от того, что не мог быстро и без усилий найти нужный ему документ.   
\- Бобби, ты чудо! – не уставала повторять Дженис.   
Она даже могла наградить его поцелуем в щеку в присутствии мужа. Она пекла специально для Бобби его любимый тыквенный пирог, и он каждый раз радовался, как ребенок, когда Дженис отрезала ему большой кусок, клала на тарелку, а он, не дожидаясь кофе, накидывался на пирог, набивал рот, торопливо жевал, причмокивая и качая головой от удовольствия.  
Бобби стал для Дженис кем-то вроде младшего брата, и ей нравилось его угощать, заботиться о нем.   
Теперь в обеденное время все чаще можно было услышать ее голос:  
\- Люси, Бобби, идите обедать!

 

***

\- Бобби, ты чудо! – передразнивал Фрэнк свою жену, когда им с Бобби удавалось остаться наедине.  
\- Ты не печешь мне тыквенный пирог, - усмехался Бобби.  
Они так редко бывали вместе, только вдвоем. Можно было пересчитать по пальцам, сколько раз им удалось уединиться. Они могли ходить друг к другу в гости хоть каждый вечер в будни и проводить вместе все уик-энды, но этого было недостаточно. У Фрэнка порой от злости сводило живот, ведь он не мог коснуться даже руки Бобби - они большую часть времени были на виду, они были не одни, они должны были думать об осторожности. Им только дважды удалось вырваться к Рэю. Если бы они устраивали свои «пьяные уик-энды» чаще раза в месяц, это выглядело бы подозрительно. Пару раз они занимались любовью в машине – и это оказалось ужасно неудобно, несколько раз в лесу на одеяле – и это было гораздо лучше, чем в машине.  
Боже, Бобби всегда был так близко – его запах, его плечи, его голос, его загорелая шея. Бобби смеялся вместе с Люси, а Фрэнк сидел рядом с ними, вымучивая улыбку, маскируя досаду и вожделение.  
\- Эй, старина, в чем дело? - мог весело спросить Бобби. – Ты какой-то напряженный. Расслабься. Жизнь прекрасна. У тебя слишком напряжена спина, Фрэнки. Хочешь, я сделаю тебе массаж? - и ладонь Бобби опускалась ему между лопаток или ложилась на поясницу, а Фрэнк резко отстранялся, не в силах выдержать прикосновения и мямлил какую-то ерунду про то, что он устал или неважно себя чувствует.  
Удивительно, но раньше, до встречи с Бобби, всегда осторожничавший Фрэнк теперь, казалось, потерял всякую бдительность. Стоило им оказаться вдвоем, например, в его кабинете, как Фрэнк набрасывался на Бобби, сжимал его плечи, руки, целовал шею, губы, ключицы, а Бобби, никогда раньше, до Фрэнка, не думавший об осторожности, теперь отталкивал нетерпеливые руки, говорил: «Нет, Фрэнки. Не надо. Не здесь. Люси может вернуться в любую минуту» или «Фрэнки, милый. Если ты еще раз меня поцелуешь, я перестану себя контролировать, и как мы сможем объяснить Дженни, отчего у меня стояк, я не знаю».   
Один раз им посчастливилось, и они смогли провести несколько часов дома у Фрэнка в мягкой постели на свежем белье. Дженис с Люси уехали в город за покупками, а после собирались зайти в гости к подруге Дженис, так что полдня у Бобби и Фрэнка было в их полном распоряжении.

Они любили друг друга, но что-то было не так. Что-то не так было с Бобби. Он был мягким и податливым, каким-то непривычно ласковым, он крепко прижимался к Фрэнку не как любовник, без жара и вожделения, а как ребенок, ищущий успокоения. В том, как он двигался, как смотрел, как дышал, читалось что-то обреченное, едва уловимое, но, тем не менее, заметное, - так волны ударяются о каменистый берег и отступают, ударяются и отступают, и среди множества одинаковых есть одна высокая, обладающая разрушительной силой. Фрэнк это чувствовал, но предпочел обмануться, растворившись во внезапной нежности Бобби.   
\- Поспи, Фрэнки, - сказал Бобби, гладя его по щеке. – У нас есть время. Я тебя разбужу, не волнуйся.  
Фрэнк проснулся через два часа, но чувствовал себя разбитым. Бобби сидел рядом, опираясь на подушки, и его лицо было неподвижным, как маска, глаза ничего не выражали, он выглядел каким-то муляжом, пластиковой копией себя самого.  
\- Бобби, что случилось?   
\- Ничего, Фрэнки, - не сразу ответил он, и голос его был тусклым. - Нога болит… Иногда мне кажется, что она у меня по-прежнему на месте, и она болит. Я чувствую пальцы и голень…  
\- Это фантомные боли, - объяснил Фрэнк.  
\- Какие?  
\- Фантомные. Кажущиеся. Такое бывает.  
\- Да. Наверное, погода поменяется.  
Фрэнк подтянулся и прильнул губами к плечу Бобби.  
\- Зачем все это? – внезапно спросил Бобби.  
\- Что, малыш? – не понял Фрэнк.  
\- Ну, вообще, все это, - Бобби окинул взглядом комнату. – Жизнь. Для чего?  
\- Чтобы быть счастливыми… наверное… я не знаю, Бобби. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Ты же умный, ты должен знать.  
\- Я не знаю, Бобби.   
\- Мне иногда кажется, вот как сейчас, что меня здесь нет, и вообще меня нет… Меня нет, понимаешь? Жить не хочется. Я чувствую себя… ни хрена я себя не чувствую, Фрэнки. Хочется что-то с собой сделать… очень сильно, прям мочи никакой нет. Раньше такого не было. Нет, всякое бывало, но такое… это в психушке началось. И у меня страха нет, понимаешь? Вот метеорит упадет – я скажу: «Аллилуйя!». Я не знаю, что эти суки со мной сделали… во мне что-то сломалось. Наверное, это где-то глубоко раньше сидело, а теперь вылезло… Боже, какая гадость, Фрэнки!  
Фрэнк обнимал Бобби и приговаривал:  
\- Это пройдет, Бобби, пройдет.  
\- Мне снится один и тот же сон. Я плыву и не чувствую тела, то есть я понимаю, что гребу руками и ногами, но это я как будто со стороны вижу, а на самом деле не чувствую, и я знаю, что земли не будет. Вечно барахтаться в воде – это адский ужас, Фрэнки.  
Фрэнк успокаивал, но его голос казался Бобби далеким, как будто шел из какого-то другого измерения, из другой галактики. Это был голос Фрэнка, но как будто ему не принадлежал, был кем-то внедренным, записанным на маленькую пластинку и вмонтированным внутрь его грудной клетки:  
\- Все наладится, вот увидишь. Я помогу тебе.  
\- Пообещай, что никогда не бросишь меня…


	3. Ноябрь, 1954

Уже месяц как Бобби осваивал протез, и все это время он не переставал чертыхаться и злиться, называя «криворукими засранцами» тех, кто «смастерил эту адскую херовину». Передвигаться стало тяжелее, зато руки оказались свободны, а руки Бобби были просто необходимы, ведь в скором времени он открывал мастерскую. Чинить машины в родительском гараже было не слишком-то прибыльно, и Бобби всерьез задумался об автомастерской. У него было немного денег, отец обещал четверть необходимой суммы, но требовалась еще половина, и Фрэнк предложил ссудить недостающую часть. Бобби встал в позу, Фрэнк рассердился – они впервые серьезно поссорились и не разговаривали два дня, на третий день Бобби сдался и согласился взять деньги со словами: «Если бы это был не ты, Фрэнки, и если бы я так не любил тебя… чувствую себя морячком-хастлером в увольнительной». За несколько месяцев, прошедших с переезда Бобби к родителям, он успел зарекомендовать себя отличным автомехаником и классным парнем – в заказах не будет недостатка – в этом не было сомнений, и Бобби удастся отбить затраты на мастерскую за год-за два.

Все налаживалось. Все шло замечательно, насколько все могло идти замечательно у двоих влюбленных друг в друга мужчин, одному из которых приходилось прятаться под маской примерного семьянина, а другому – притворяться излечившимся от пагубной тяги к своему полу. Порой это казалось невыносимым – быть так близко и одновременно так далеко друг от друга, иметь возможность беспрепятственно видеться, говорить друг с другом, приходить в гости, играть в карты, сидеть на лавочке возле дома, но не позволять себе ничего, кроме дружеского рукопожатия и, в исключительных случаях, дружеского объятия, ложиться в постель, зная, что в соседнем доме другой мучается бессонницей и вожделением, или, напротив, крепко спит в своей одинокой кровати.   
Иногда, когда Фрэнк долго не мог уснуть, он спускался на кухню, садился у окна с сигаретой, не зажигая света, и смотрел на темный силуэт дома Тейлоров. Он представлял Бобби спящим – его рука свешивается с кровати, грудная клетка мерно опускается и поднимается, его рот приоткрыт, и он временами прихрапывает, он со стоном переворачивается на живот, одеяло съезжает набок, обнажая часть спины и ягодицу. Или же Фрэнку чудилось, что Бобби спит беспокойно, крутится, ему снится война, снится, что заклинило винтовку, а японцы совсем близко и ему надо стрелять, снится, как Джейми «ловит» две пули и падает, захлебываясь кровью. Бобби подхватывает Джейми, его руки становятся липкими, он со страшным животным криком бросается на бледного круглолицего японца и душит его, душит, пока тот не перестает хрипеть и бить руками по грязи. 

Любовь Бобби была неистовой, для Фрэнка непривычной. Фрэнк старался ко всему подходить рационально, не позволяя эмоциям верховодить, а Бобби все в жизни делал с надрывом, с напряжением, даже его внешнее спокойствие было мнимым, легко расшифровывающимся, уязвимым. Бобби любил так, будто каждый раз, когда они с Фрэнком оставались наедине, был последним, будто они были обречены погибнуть, будто заранее было известно, что завтра русские сбросят атомную бомбу и все закончится. Он любил Фрэнка так, будто тот был единственным, кто держал его на Земле, делал возможным каждый прожитый им час, день, неделю, месяц. Эта зависимость Фрэнка беспокоила, временами пугала. Любовь Бобби была слишком большой, излишне тревожной. Желание Бобби всегда было острым, жгучим, требовательным. Тело Бобби вздрагивало, кожа покрывалась дрожью наслаждения, руки сжимали крепко, он мог задушить руками – Фрэнк знал это. Бобби приходилось убивать, Бобби мог убить снова. 

***

Это был первый за восемь лет День благодарения в кругу семьи, на котором присутствовал Бобби. Все ждали этого дня, потому что это самый долгожданный семейный праздник, это возможность собраться вместе, повод, чтобы приехать к родителям, увидеться с родственниками, поговорить за большим, уставленным блюдами столом, расслабиться и, наконец, просто ни о чем не думать. Это возможность посоревноваться в кулинарных способностях. Женщины начинали подготовку ко Дню благодарения заранее – закупали продукты и поселялись на кухне – чистили, резали, начиняли, тушили, протирали, смешивали, взбивали, запекали, украшали. На несколько дней они становились одержимыми идеей создания лучшего и вкуснейшего блюда. Мужчины наблюдали за всем этим со стороны с видом знатоков, готовых в скором времени оценить качество праздничной стряпни и выбрать победительницу. Мужчины задумчиво курили и о чем-то между собой переговаривались. Все ждали Дня благодарения, все, кроме Бобби, ведь День благодарения – это необходимость видеть и общаться с Айрис, выслушивать ее нравоучения и религиозно-пафосные речи, а в этом году День благодарения - это еще и скорая разлука с Фрэнком.  
За неделю до праздника Фрэнк сообщил, что после Дня благодарения в последних числах ноября должен будет уехать в Чикаго на несколько месяцев – «в рамках обмена опытом», так он сказал.   
Они возвращались домой из города. Бобби ездил за запчастями для Расселовской развалюхи, а Фрэнк составил ему компанию.  
\- Малыш, мне нужно будет уехать. По работе. В рамках обмена опытом. Месяца на два, на три. Я пока точно не знаю.  
Фрэнк подождал с минуту, но реакции так и не последовало. Он был уверен, что Бобби услышал. Но почему не отвечал?  
\- Бобби, я не могу не ехать… Слышишь?  
Бобби стал лихорадочно шарить по карманам в поисках сигарет.  
\- Дьявол, Фрэнки, дай мне сигарету! Я не могу найти свои.   
Руки у Бобби заметно дрожали, когда он прикуривал. «Штормовое предупреждение. Сейчас накроет», - подумал Фрэнк.   
\- Блядство! – Бобби с силой ударил по рулю.  
\- Перестань, Бобби. Оно того не стоит. Серьезно… Ты и не заметишь, как я вернусь. Тебе некогда будет скучать – закончишь с мастерской, наберешь парней, пойдут заказы.  
\- Заткнись, ради Бога, - бросил Бобби, и его тон не обещал ничего хорошего.  
Фрэнк не стал спорить, не стал больше ничего говорить. Ему было бы легче, если бы Бобби наорал на него, начал возмущаться: «Ты у них там один такой, что ли?! Два-три месяца?! Да ты рехнулся!» или утопил бы его в отборнейшей ругани, но ничего подобного не произошло, - он услышал лишь лаконичное: «Блядство!» и усталое «Заткнись, ради Бога». Бобби было плохо – это было очевидно, поэтому обошлось без ругани. Он как моллюск спрятался в свою раковину, и там внутри в отчаянии пожирал самого себя, и это нужно было прекратить.  
\- Ну, все, хватит. Давай остановимся, - настойчиво попросил Фрэнк, но Бобби и не собирался слушаться. – Бобби!   
Они начали потасовку, Фрэнк пытался заставить Бобби остановиться, а тот злился и отбивался, посылал его к черту, однако, на этот раз, Фрэнку удалось победить. Он крепко обнял Бобби, несмотря на его сопротивление, как только они съехали на обочину. Он прижал его голову к своему плечу и гладил по волосам, по спине, успокаивая, пока Бобби не перестал вздрагивать от негодования.

 

***

Маккэроты уже не первый год принимали приглашение соседей и отмечали День благодарения у Тейлоров. Этот год не стал исключением. Тем более Бобби с Фрэнком превратились в закадычных друзей. Дженни нервничала, она всегда нервничала, когда готовилась ко Дню благодарения. Она трезво оценивала собственные кулинарные способности, знала свои сильные и слабые стороны и не бралась за блюда, которые у нее не получались идеальными, однако все равно не могла унять внутреннее беспокойство до тех пор, пока то, что она приготовила, не будет попробовано и оценено. Каждый год в преддверии праздника она боялась, что не успеет все приготовить вовремя, или же пирог пригорит, булочки не поднимутся, индейский пудинг не удастся, взбитые сливки окажутся недостаточно воздушными. Каждый год она спрашивала Фрэнка: «Как ты думаешь, им понравится?», и каждый год он неизменно отвечал: «Дженни, дорогая, никто не может соревноваться с тобой в выпечке. Ты лучшая. Ты же это знаешь», а в этот раз еще добавил: «А твой тыквенный пирог? Да Бобби за него душу дьяволу продаст».  
Четвертый четверг ноября. Все собрались за большим столом в гостиной Тейлоров. Глаза разбегались от гастрономического разнообразия. На белоснежной вышитой скатерти в центре, среди золотых, оранжевых и красно-коричневых хризантем, красовалась индейка под клюквенным соусом, фаршированная хлебными крошками и шалфеем, неизменный картофель в разных видах: жареный, печеный, пюре, с подливами и без, овощной салат, рыбный, фруктовый, тушеные помидоры и тушеный лук со сметаной, печеный кабачок, фасоль, французские булочки, яблочный и тыквенный пироги, индейский пудинг и дожидавшееся в морозильнике мороженое – завершение праздника живота.  
У Роджера новая хрустящая рубашка – ему было не очень удобно, казалось, что тянет под мышками, но он старался выглядеть довольным. Его беспокоил только Бобби. Не выкинет ли он что-нибудь и в этот раз? Ведь с ними Айрис, а они с Бобби никогда не ладили, даже когда были детьми. Между ними всегда была неприязнь, детская досадливая ревность. Иногда Роджер винил себя в том, что Айрис с Бобби не могли найти общий язык. Возможно, он был с ними слишком мягок, да и что там говорить – он мог бы уделять им больше времени. Не стоило вверять их воспитание Барбаре, нужно было чаще вмешиваться, не позволять баловать Бобби, вызывая раздражение Айрис, но всегда, когда подобные мысли приходили ему в голову, Роджер оправдывал себя тем, что, в конце концов, воспитание детей – это женское дело.   
Теперь его дети уже совсем взрослые – Бобби тридцать один, Айрис на два года старше, и они никогда не станут близкими друг другу людьми. Роджер научил Бобби и Айрис всему, что умел сам. А что еще он мог сделать? Было очевидно, что его сын - гомосексуалист, и это не изменится. Странно, что Барбара и Айрис этого не понимали и верили, что он излечился. Роджер знал, что это навсегда. Бобби таким родился. Они с женой были здоровы, а вот Бобби… Ну что ж? Было бы хуже, если бы Бобби воровал или вытворял еще что-нибудь, хотя, что хорошего в том, чтобы заниматься непотребствами с цветными парнями у себя в машине? И всё-таки Барбара его слишком баловала в детстве. Она на него кричала, наказывала – Бобби всегда был неугомонным – а потом баловала. И вот, Бобби такой, какой есть. А Айрис тридцать три, и она старая дева. Она красивая, похожа на Барбару в молодости, только у нее отцовские глаза. И, кажется, Айрис вообще не способна кого-либо любить. Его дочь как Снежная Королева. Она слишком правильная, застегнутая на все пуговицы. Связалась с этими адвентистами. Она уже отцветает и лет через десять-пятнадцать превратится в озлобленную сухонькую старушку, занимающуюся нравоучениями. Одинокая, никому не нужная. Разве этого он желал своей дочери? Барбара ждала, когда у нее появятся внуки. Теперь это была ее новая «больная тема». А Роджер только хотел, чтобы его дети были счастливы.  
Айрис невозмутимая, очень серьезная, с гладко зачесанными волосами, в бежевой блузке с воротником-стойкой, с бледными ненакрашенными губами, сидела напротив Бобби и смотрела на него, как всегда, с неодобрением. Айрис на многих смотрела с неодобрением, но брат был ее номером первым в списке тех, на кого следовало так смотреть. Маккэроты и Тейлоры расположились за праздничным столом, образовав, как будто, два лагеря: Бобби оказался на стороне Маккэротов. Слева от него сидел Фрэнк, справа – Люси и Дженис, а на другой стороне стола – его родители и сестра. Неприятельский стан.  
Фрэнк любовался своими девочками. Люси в новом бежево-золотистом платье с рукавом три четверти выглядела расцветшей маргариткой – тяжелые темные волосы и длинные ресницы, тонкие руки и яркие губы – его малышка превращалась в молодую леди, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, он не мог запретить ей взрослеть, он не мог сказать: «Эй, лягушонок, перестань взрослеть!» или «Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда оставалась моей милой маленькой девочкой». На Дженис голубое платье с поясом и пышной юбкой. Она напудрена чуть сильнее обычного, и от нее пахнет сигаретами. Она так нервничала из-за своих пирогов-булочек, что позволила себе выкурить парочку сигарет. Дженис была взвинчена и легкоранима – это наполняло Фрэнка трепетом. Ему всегда нравилось такое ее нервозно-приподнятое состояние. Жена до сих пор казалась Фрэнку загадкой. Он почему-то был убежден, что после рождения детей женщина перестает быть загадочной, теряет что-то такое сокровенное, чем манит к себе мужчину. А Дженис никогда не потеряет своей женской сокровенности. Кроме того, Фрэнк никогда с ней не спал. А разве может быть в женщине что-то более притягательное, чем тот факт, что ты никогда не имел с ней секса?   
Бобби… Бобби. Так тяжело, и одновременно так легко было сидеть с ним рядом, на соседнем стуле, просто сознавая, что он близко, совсем близко. Его Бобби. Его любимый Бобби. Гладковыбритый по случаю праздника, пахнущий одеколоном с древесными и сандаловыми нотками. Бобби был в смятении – Фрэнк это чувствовал, и так хотелось сжать его руку, обнять и сказать простое до банальности: «Малыш, я с тобой. Все в порядке. День благодарения и нравоучения твоей чокнутой сестры – это не самое страшное испытание в жизни». А еще хотелось… целовать Бобби. Боже, что это была за мука! Целовать любимого человека – ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. И можешь осознать всю глубину, всю силу этого удовольствия только, когда был мало целован и сам целовал мало и сам не любил, и был нелюбим. Кто целует партнеров на одну ночь? Кто целует парней, которым платишь за секс?  
Фрэнку отчаянно хотелось – и пусть это были только мечты, далекие от реальности, пустые мечты – иметь рядом всех, кто был ему дорог, создать что-то вроде большой семьи, где все будут друг друга поддерживать, и собираться вот так по вечерам за большим столом, вместе ужинать.   
Фрэнк не верил в Бога или во что-то, что могло служить ему заменой. В его жизни все было ясно, - порой тяжело и труднопереносимо, как годы одиночества и недомолвок, но ясно. Он не искал ответов на вопросы, которые ответов не имели, не хотел знать будущего, не верил в то, чего не мог потрогать руками, знал, что наука может все объяснить. И он никогда не взывал к неким силам, не просил у них помощи, потому что был уверен, что своей жизнью человек управляет сам. И его вера в это была непоколебима. Но с тех пор, как они встретились с Бобби, он не мог перестать думать о… судьбе. Фрэнк называл это «судьбой». Он не смог придумать более адекватного, более подходящего слова, хотя и «судьба», с его точки зрения, выглядело нелепо. Фрэнк думал: «Как глупо. Судьба. Она слепа? Или в чем здесь дело? Почему так происходит? Встречаешь человека и не можешь с ним быть. Кто это придумал? По какому праву? Запреты. Законы. Осуждение. С какой стати?» Он не мог понять. По своей сути Фрэнк был семьянином. Он мог стать хорошим отцом, но у судьбы было иное мнение на этот счет, и у него была только Люси. Фрэнку нравилось быть нужным, чувствовать, что кто-то может на него положиться. Он мечтал жить тихо и счастливо с любимым человеком, но его семейная жизнь – лишь ширма, повод для относительного внутреннего спокойствия, а его любимый человек? Он не мог жить с Бобби. Что за странные игры? Кому это надо?  
Именно в День благодарения, именно за праздничным столом, Фрэнка снова мучили эти вопросы. Он пытался успокоиться и почувствовать себя удовлетворенным хотя бы от того, что все, кого он любил, были рядом, и у него почти получилось. Почти, пока не заговорила Айрис. Она поочередно посмотрела на каждого из присутствующих и попросила:  
\- А теперь, давайте возьмемся за руки и возблагодарим Господа за его щедрые дары.  
Все сомкнули руки. Все – кроме Бобби.  
\- Я не намерен участвовать в этой клоунаде, - заявил он, отказавшись взять Фрэнка за руку.  
Взгляд Айрис стал надменным, как у статуи.  
\- Бобби, пожалуйста, - прошептал Фрэнк. – Только не сегодня.  
Он легонько пнул его ногу под столом, и Бобби, поколебавшись несколько секунд, позволил взять себя за руку.  
\- Так-то лучше, - улыбнулся Фрэнк, благодарно сжимая ладонь Бобби.  
Когда все соединили руки, Айрис закрыла глаза и начала молиться, с выражением произнося каждое слово, намеренно отделяя их друг от друга:  
\- Мы собрались сегодня здесь за этим столом, чтобы возблагодарить Господа нашего, Творца всего сущего за то, что Он целый год являл нам свою милость, хранил нас от болезней, бед и несчастий, давал силы, наполнял своей любовью наши сердца. Возблагодарим Господа за его щедрость, за эти прекрасные дары, за то, что мы весь год были сыты и довольны, за то, что Он заботился о нас, как Он заботился о первых поселенцах, чья вера была так крепка, что Господь их не оставил в трудное время, услышал их молитвы, накормил и обогрел…  
\- Это были индейцы, Айрис, - внезапно перебил сестру Бобби.  
Все мгновенно подняли головы и уставились на него.  
\- Благодаря индейцам наши предки все не передохли от голода… И ты это знаешь. Твой Бог здесь ни при чем.  
\- Как ты смеешь?! – зашипела Айрис.  
\- Бобби, тебе бы лучше помолчать, - попытался урезонить его Фрэнк.  
Роджер вздохнул. Барбара нахмурилась и приготовилась оказать всяческую поддержку дочери. Люси смотрела на Бобби с удивлением, смешанным с восхищением, - у нее даже невольно приоткрылся рот, и через секунду она уже готова была прыснуть. Таким Бобби ей очень нравился: неудержимым, категоричным, отчаянным, идущим вразрез с общепринятыми нормами и правилами. В такие моменты она жалела, что не может вести себя так же, как и он. Она думала, что ей не хватало характера, думала, что излишне стеснительна. А разве можно быть стеснительной, когда говоришь правду?  
\- Почему я должен молчать, Фрэнки? Разве это не правда, что индейцы научили переселенцев всяким хитрым штукам, как то положить рыбу вместе с семенами в землю – вот и удобрение? Как правильно выращивать овощи на этой земле? Давайте возблагодарим индейцев за то, что они по доброте душевной не дали сдохнуть нашим предкам, а те – за добро ответили злом и вырезали их потом без сожаления. А мы теперь обжираемся и благодарим боженьку за ниспосланную благодать. Я за справедливость, Айрис.   
\- Во всем этом был промысел Божий. Именно по его милости…  
\- Да оставь ты уже в покое своего Бога. Ответь мне нормальными словами, а не заученными фразами. У тебя ведь есть свои мозги в голове? А? Или ты думаешь, что и четыреста лет назад всё так и было? Индейка с пирогами и мороженым?   
\- Ты слеп и не видишь ничего дальше собственного носа, - сказала Айрис. – Ты погряз в пороке, и Господь отвернулся от тебя. Гордыня и неверие застили тебе глаза. Ты ужасен, Бобби. И ты падаешь все ниже и ниже. Ты богохульник, ты, ты…  
\- Айрис, закончи молитву, - вмешалась Барбара. – А ты, Бобби Тейлор, закрой свой рот, - она угрожающе сдвинула брови. - Или убирайся из-за стола.  
\- С превеликим удо… - начал, было, Бобби, поднимаясь, но Фрэнк остановил его, потянув за локоть. Он умоляюще одними губами произнес: «Пожалуйста», и этого было достаточно, чтобы Бобби угомонился, ведь он знал, чего это стоило Фрэнку, и единственное, чего он не хотел – это расстраивать Фрэнка, заставлять его страдать.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Бобби.  
Айрис закончила молитву, и все приступили к обеду. Все – кроме Бобби. У него кусок в горло не лез. Он несколько минут ерзал на стуле, а потом Бобби и Фрэнк, не сговариваясь, встали из-за стола и отправились курить на улицу.  
Они отошли к калитке. Было холодно. Студеный ветер тянул свою заунывную песню. Бобби придерживал пальто за воротник и переминался с ноги на ногу.  
\- Зачем ты устраиваешь всё это? – спросил Фрэнк.  
\- Не могу выносить этого идиотизма.   
\- Но ты же знал, что так будет… Тебе холодно?  
Фрэнк позволил себе обнять Бобби за плечи, и тот крепко прижался к нему.  
\- Фрэнки?  
\- Ммм?   
\- Я ужасно скучаю… Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты мне нужен. Я чувствую себя пустым. Каким-то нелепым. Мне сложно объяснить… Без тебя мне тяжело. Я только и думаю, что ты делаешь, когда мы не вместе. Нельзя так привязываться, я знаю… Я никому этого не говорил, и мне как-то стыдно, мне неловко признаваться. Я всегда справлялся со всем в одиночку. Но теперь я не хочу, понимаешь? У меня есть ты, и я не хочу больше быть один, не хочу больше справляться.  
\- Бобби, малыш, - прошептал Фрэнк. – Это всё из-за того, что мне приходится уезжать.   
\- Нет, не из-за этого… не только из-за этого… Я сдохну без тебя, Фрэнки. Натурально сдохну.  
\- Не надо, Бобби. Мне и так нелегко.  
\- Знаешь, сколько раз мы были вместе? Нет? Двенадцать. Двенадцать за пять месяцев.  
\- Ты, что, считал?  
\- Господи, Фрэнки, это получилось само собой! И каждый раз мы делали это урывками. Второпях. В машине, в гараже, в лесу. Как подростки, честное слово. Неужели это никогда не кончится?  
\- Я понимаю… Но что мы можем сделать?   
\- Я чувствую себя виноватым перед Дженни, перед Люси. Они мне доверяют. Мне все чаще кажется, что я предаю их, понимаешь? Одно дело – моя идиотская семейка, где только отец нормальный, а мать и Айрис – две истерички, другое – Дженни и Люси. Я не могу так с ними поступать. Они замечательные. Я не хочу причинять им боль.  
\- И я не хочу… Мы что-нибудь придумаем, обещаю. А завтра мы поедем к Рэю, и целая ночь будет нашей.  
\- А послезавтра ты уедешь, - сказал Бобби, и его глаза стали бездонными, как неизведанные гулкие бесконечности. Он быстро отвернулся от Фрэнка, сделал последнюю затяжку, по обыкновению сильно втянув щеки, и затоптал бычок.   
\- Пойдем в дом.  
Бобби старался, честно старался больше не реагировать на замечания сестры и матери, но потерпел фиаско. Виной ли тому были натянутые до предела нервы из-за командировки Фрэнка или вечное осуждение семьи за его поступки, образ жизни и характер, - но Бобби не сдержался. Ему хватило двадцати минут за столом, чтобы потерять самообладание. Айрис не могла не говорить о вере и о религии. Она меняла церкви, как сумочки – сначала это были баптисты, потом методисты, теперь адвентисты. Айрис не уставала пересказывать откровения Эллен Уайт (1) и цитировать ее комментарии к Библии. Она перестала пить чай, кофе и колу, начала соблюдать субботы и готовиться к скорому пришествию Христа. Ее позиция относительно «порочных наклонностей» брата была однозначной: «Это противоестественно и богомерзко. Бог создал мужчину и женщину для продолжения рода человеческого. Все остальное – проявление извращенной натуры. Если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них (Левит 20:13)».  
Айрис сказала:  
\- Бобби, тебе надо обрести Бога. Я говорила о тебе с нашим священником, и он готов помочь. Ты должен только сделать над собой усилие и покаяться.  
\- Айрис права, - поддакнула Барбара. – Ты должен покаяться. Есть люди, которые могут тебе помочь. Ты даже не хочешь ходить в местную церковь…  
\- Сейчас на тебе смертный грех, Бобби, но Эллен Уайт писала, что при втором пришествии Иисуса Христа будут прощены и воскреснут умершие для жизни вечной, но только те, кто примет благодать Божию, кто покается…  
\- Твоя Эллен Уайт – опасная шизофреничка, - парировал Бобби. – Я не нуждаюсь ни в чьем прощении, ясно? Ни одного из так называемых выдуманных пророков – будь то Иисус или Моисей какой-нибудь там, будь то твоя полоумная Эллен Уайт. Более того, дорогая моя, я плевать на них хотел и на тебя тоже вместе с твоими россказнями. Мне плевать, что ты обо мне думаешь…  
Можно было ожидать, что Айрис покраснеет от негодования, но она, напротив, побледнела, подалась вперед и выдавила из себя, как будто со скрежетом внутренних шестеренок:  
\- Г-р-е-ш-н-и-к… Ты будешь уничтожен огнем, и ничто тебя не спасет… Ты захочешь спастись, но будет поздно. Тебя никто никогда не простит. Тебя никто никогда не сможет полюбить. Ты будешь…  
\- Хватит! – Бобби стукнул по столу кулаком с такой силой, что тарелки подпрыгнули. Дженни охнула от неожиданности, а Люси схватилась за край стола. Бобби резко поднялся со своего места и уронил стул, на котором сидел. – Хватит! – повторил он снова, сверкнув глазами. – Я больше не желаю выслушивать этот бред!   
Он ушел, и никто не в состоянии был его остановить. Только Люси закричала ему вслед:  
\- Бобби, Бобби, подожди!  
А потом обратила свой гнев на Айрис:  
\- Бобби хороший! Как вам не стыдно говорить про него такие ужасные вещи?! Вы его совершенно не знаете.  
\- Люси, - одернула ее Дженис. – По-моему, нам пора домой.   
\- Нет, вы останетесь, - придержал жену за локоть Фрэнк. – Вы останетесь. Не нужно портить праздник. Айрис, надеюсь, вы не обижаетесь?... Я разберусь с Бобби. Всё нормально.  
Фрэнк догнал Бобби уже на улице. Погода совсем испортилась. Бобби шел по проезжей части дороги, и ветер трепал его волосы и незастегнутое пальто, косые снежные розги хлестали его по лицу.  
\- Бобби! Бобби! Стой! – звал Фрэнк. – Я люблю тебя, - сказал он, когда ему, наконец, удалось схватить Бобби за воротник и развернуть к себе лицом. – Я люблю тебя, и этого никто не сможет отнять. Это самая большая правда в моей жизни.   
Фрэнк обнял Бобби, укрывая от ветра и снега.  
\- Пойдем к нам. Я сделаю тебе сэндвичи и кофе. Ты ведь так ничего и не поел толком. Дженни напекла много праздничного печенья. У нас осталась целая миска. 

Они едва успели закрыть за собой дверь, как Бобби пригвоздил Фрэнка к стене в прихожей жадным варварским поцелуем, он сжимал его так крепко, что едва позволял вздохнуть, он почти лишил его возможности пошевелиться, поменять положение – его грудь давила Фрэнку на ребра, язык Бобби едва ли не жалил, зубы царапали, прикусывали ему губы, возбужденный член настойчиво упирался Фрэнку в пах. Во всем этом было что-то звериное, неистовое, близкое к помешательству, - страсть, замешанная на боли, агрессия, вызванная отчаянием, жажда плоти, порожденная страхом одиночества, ужасом расставания, неизбежностью разъединения. И, Боже, что это было за сумасшествие!  
\- Бо-Боб-би, - едва смог выдохнуть Фрэнк. – Малыш… любимый… Что ты? Пойдем наверх… Бо-о-бби…   
Губы Бобби оставляли рваные полумесяцы на его шее, руки ожесточенно боролись с пряжкой ремня, дыхание обжигало.   
\- Твой чертов свитер, - сердился он, вытаскивая рубашку из брюк Фрэнка, оголяя живот, охаживая его ладонями, пробираясь пальцами под резинку трусов, поглаживая напряженный член, надавливая на головку.  
Фрэнк закрыл глаза и застонал. Последнее, о чем он успел подумать, прежде чем перестал вообще что-либо соображать, это закрыта ли дверь, и что если его девочки…   
\- Дженни и Люси пробудут там весь вечер, - будто прочитав его мысли, успокоил Бобби. – Не волнуйся. Я закрыл дверь.  
Фрэнк соскользнул по стене на пол. Ему хотелось умереть и воскреснуть. Вот так, как он был, - со спущенными брюками, в темной прихожей, с членом у Бобби во рту, с руками, обхватившими любимую голову, мягко поглаживающими взъерошенные волосы, чувствуя себя единым целым с Бобби, одним совершенным пульсирующим организмом.   
Фрэнк кончил… и умер… И воскрес, когда почувствовал поцелуй и приятную тяжесть головы Бобби у себя на животе. Он был жив и мертв одновременно. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Если бы Бобби задушил Фрэнка сейчас – ничего бы не изменилось. Он никогда не был так бесконечно, так пугающе счастлив.

***

Вечером Дженис спросила у мужа:  
\- Послушай, я так и не поняла, что имела в виду Айрис? Что такого натворил Бобби, что она так его ненавидит?  
\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Фрэнк. – По-моему, его сестрица просто истеричная старая дева, подверженная религиозному фанатизму. Отсюда ее нетерпимость. А Бобби – сама знаешь, богохульник еще тот.  
\- Да уж, - протянула Дженис. – Бедный Бобби.  
\- Какое счастье, что ты совсем не религиозна, дорогая, - улыбнулся Фрэнк, коротко поцеловав ее. – Ты еще не собираешься спать? Я что-то устал сегодня. Лягу пораньше.

 

***

Как и договаривались, Фрэнк зашел за Бобби вечером следующего дня, чтобы ехать к Рэю. В гостиной около телевизора сидели родители Бобби, но его самого не было. Странно, что он до сих пор не спустился.   
\- Фрэнки, присядь пока. Бобби! Бобби! Фрэнки пришел! – крикнула Барбара, но ответа не последовало.   
\- Я поднимусь, посмотрю, - кивнул Фрэнк. Внутри зашевелилась тревога.  
Он поднялся и постучал. Дверь оказалась незапертой, и он вошел. И увидел Бобби ничком на кровати. Его рука безвольно свешивалась. Его тело казалось тяжелым и безжизненным. И на секунду Фрэнк испугался, что…  
\- Ох, нет, Бобби! – вырвалось у него.  
Бобби был смертельно пьян. Горлышко пустой бутылки выглядывало из-под кровати. Вероятно, эта бутылка не была единственной – этого Фрэнк не знал наверняка, но знал, что Бобби пьянел не сразу, и сначала казалось, что алкоголь вообще его «не берет», но потом внезапно Бобби просто отключался, переставал что-либо соображать, его голова падала, глаза гасли, иногда он бормотал что-то невнятное, и был уже ни на что не годен.   
Бобби в прошлом был алкоголиком. Несколько лет после войны он безбожно пил и не хотел останавливаться. Алкоголь на время помогал не думать, помогал забыться. Еще Бобби рассчитывал, что виски прикончит его – рано или поздно, и лучше рано, чем поздно. Он методично шел к своей цели. Иногда он был так близок к ней, что стоило сделать шаг, всего лишь шаг – несколько глотков, несколько неосторожных движений, опрометчивый поступок, ввязаться с кем-нибудь в пьяную драку – и всё было бы кончено – перерезанным горлом или отказавшей печенью.   
Уговоры на Бобби не действовали, после упреков матери и сестры – еще больше хотелось напиться до беспамятства, он еще сильнее чувствовал себя неполноценным, чувствовал себя калекой – бракованным материалом – как снаружи, так и внутри. И отвратительнее этого чувства ничего для него не было. Однажды отец, забрав сына после пьяной драки из полицейского участка, сказал: «Бобби, это не твоя жизнь, сынок. Наверное, я был не самым хорошим отцом, но я старался, видит Бог… Дети должны быть лучше своих родителей. И ты лучше меня, Бобби, я знаю… Я позволил разрушить свою жизнь, и теперь уже ничего не поправишь… Но ты другой, сынок. Ты не должен повторять моих ошибок… Ты должен сделать всё по-другому. Никому не позволяй сломать тебя».  
С того самого дня, после слов отца, Бобби перестал пить – сразу, без подготовки. Как он мог допустить, чтобы отец чувствовал себя виноватым? Как он мог так долго не замечать этого? С того самого дня Бобби можно было увидеть пьяным только в исключительных случаях, - и это значило, что внутри болело слишком сильно, и он не мог терпеть.  
Отец позволил сломать себя. Он не смог выпутаться. Единственной доступной ему формой протеста стал стакан виски на ночь. Случались дни, когда он крепко напивался и тогда мог всплакнуть от отчаяния, но чаще всего бормотал что-то не всегда связное и понятное – бродил по первому этажу и бубнил себе под нос, иногда спрашивая что-то у Бобби, глядя сквозь него виноватыми слезящимися глазами. Он много лет пребывал в статусе «тихого алкоголика». Это началось не сразу – копилось у Роджера внутри – бесконечные претензии Барбары, ее сильнее проявившаяся с годами мелочность и желание верховодить, отчуждение Айрис и ее фирменное выражение лица: «Ты мне неинтересен, папа. Ты ничего не знаешь», перепалки жены и дочери – их желание переспорить друг друга, во что бы то ни стало доказать свою правоту, выиграть в дурацкой игре под названием: «Кто главнее?», и, наконец, открывшаяся правда о гомосексуальности сына. Все это требовало забвения, все это требовало алкоголя.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Бобби! – с досадой сказал Фрэнк, но тот его даже не услышал.  
Их последняя, их прощальная ночь у Рэя, - целая ночь, когда Фрэнк мог обнимать Бобби и дышать с ним в такт и курить одну на двоих сигарету и чувствовать, как истосковалось его тело, и тесно прижиматься к нему, гладить по щеке, проводить пальцами по виску, смотреть, как он засыпает и… - ничего этого не будет. Они расстанутся, толком не простившись, и Фрэнк знал почему и не мог не чувствовать себя виноватым. Но разве от чувства вины могло стать легче?  
Фрэнку пришлось спуститься и предупредить Тейлоров, что он останется. Он сказал, что Бобби слишком пьян и ему нехорошо. Барбара всплеснула руками: «Ох, Бобби» и предложила постелить Фрэнку в соседней комнате, но тот отказался, мотивировав это тем, что Бобби нужна его помощь.   
Фрэнк опустился рядом с Бобби на кровать, положил руку на его бедро. Он сидел, не шевелясь, угадывая в темноте очертания тела Бобби, пытаясь проникнуть в его тяжелый сон. Через некоторое время тот заворочался и начал беспокойно бормотать:   
\- Слева… слева… Джейми… Не засыпай, не засыпай… кого-нибудь… санитар… санитар… Боже… Ему больно… Как же так можно?.. Морфина… Джейми, не засыпай…  
Джейми умирал у Бобби на руках. Одна пуля попала в шею, а другая в легкое, и он давился собственной кровью. В его потемневших глазах застыл не ужас, - удивление. Рот Джейми был изломан противоестественными захлебывающимися вздохами. Он ловил воздух, как рыба. Воздух просачивался внутрь, в легких что-то булькало – кровь и плевральная жидкость, - именно звуки, издаваемые при дыхании, а не вид раненого вздрагивающего тела, казались самой страшной вещью, из когда-либо случавшихся с Бобби в жизни. Это тело, умирающее на его руках, этот кто-то, задыхающийся жидкостями, производимыми собственным организмом, уже не был похож на Джейми, на того Джейми, который два дня назад жевал консервированные персики и ухмылялся правым уголком рта, рассказывая Бобби о своей девушке, которая была «такой горячей штучкой, что можно было кончить от того, как она облизывала тебе указательный палец», на того Джейми, который прикуривал Бобби сигарету, травил смачные анекдоты и рассказывал не без бахвальства, как подцепил в борделе (о, какие там были сногсшибательные девочки!), а потом вылечил гонорею каким-то чудо-порошком, на того Джейми, который «за словом в карман не лез» и виртуозно мухлевал в карты, на того Джейми, с которым они на пару терзали губные гармошки, и, наконец, на того Джейми, который мог отдать свое единственное одеяло тому, кому оно было нужнее – раненому или товарищу, лихорадящему от малярии. А еще у Джейми был треугольник из родинок на подбородке…   
\- Все хорошо, я рядом, - похлопал Бобби по бедру Фрэнк.

Бобби снился Сайпан (2). Он рассказывал про операцию на острове. Он рассказывал о Джейми, но Фрэнк почему-то только теперь всё это увидел ясно. Кадры сменяли друг друга, как в кинофильме. Войска высаживаются на берег, и ноги морпехов сразу промокают, в ботинки набирается песок. Каждый про себя молится, как умеет, чтобы не начался обстрел. Парням по двадцать, немногим за двадцать, и никому не хочется умирать – это чувство свернуто внутри, как пожарный шланг. Они убеждают себя, что операция пройдет гладко, но… противник встречает их яростным огнем, и сколько к этому не готовься – пули всегда появляются внезапно, - они дзинькают, свистят и оглушают, и единственное желание солдат – это упасть на землю и прикрыть голову руками, избавиться от этого нагромождения звенящих и свистящих звуков, от криков раненых… Солдаты колонной двигаются по плохо расчищенной тропе, и каждый шорох в темноте пугает, заставляет их напрягать зрение и слух, вытягивать шеи и вскидывать винтовки. Некоторые идут, то и дело спотыкаясь и натыкаясь друг на друга. Они слишком устали – кто-то болен, у кого-то стерты ноги, кто-то едва борется со сном. Время от времени слышится чье-то недовольное бормотание, и тогда они одергивают друг друга: «Черт возьми, вы что, потише не можете?! Хотите, чтобы нас всех перестреляли?»… Солдаты сидят в окопе с вечера, но японцев все не видно. Их чувства притупились, и поэтому, когда вражеские пулеметчики открывают огонь – они реагируют не сразу. На лица и на спины падают комочки земли. «Японцы! Взвод – в ружье!» Они дают ответный огонь. Идут в наступление. Взрываются мины. Некоторых отбрасывает взрывными волнами. Повсюду крики, свист пуль, грохот. Кто-то вопит: «Меня ранило! Ранило!» Пулеметные очереди косят атакующих. Японцы в священном помешательстве, перепрыгивая через трупы упавших, продолжают наступать. В синем свете ракеты всё вокруг кажется каким-то страшным театральным действом…

Ближе к полуночи Бобби проснулся. Он со стоном, скинув с себя руку прикорнувшего рядом Фрэнка, сел на кровати и непонимающе уставился в темноту.  
\- Фрэнки? – хрипло позвал он. – Ты уже вернулся?  
\- Бобби, - отозвался Фрэнк, поднимаясь. – Спи еще. Ты так ужасно надрался, что тебе и суток не хватит, чтобы при…  
\- Ох, черт, меня сейчас стошнит…  
Следующий час Бобби провел в обнимку с унитазом. Бобби стонал и матерился. Его выворачивало. Фрэнк отпаивал его водой и массировал плечи, и не отходил ни на шаг, несмотря на беспомощные рычания: «Убирайся на хер!», «Чтоб я сдох!» и «Сукин ты сын!» Потом Бобби стучал зубами от холода, и с дрожью не помог справиться даже горячий душ. Завернув в полотенце, Фрэнк дотащил Бобби до кровати и уложил, укрыв одеялом и пледом, скинул с себя одежду и лег рядом. Бобби болезненно всхлипнул, когда Фрэнк крепко прижался к нему, обхватив руками и ногами. От горячего тела Фрэнка его дрожь только усилилась. Бобби мучительно сжался в комок.  
\- Т-ш-ш, - зашептал Фрэнк, энергично растирая Бобби плечи, предплечья и спину. – Сейчас согреешься. Потерпи.  
На кровати-полуторке им едва хватало места, но так было даже лучше – их тела были точно пригнаны друг к другу – тело Фрэнка, подобно футляру, вмещало в себя тело Бобби, хранило его, защищало, их не разделял ни сантиметр, это, и правда, помогло Бобби согреться, и, как только унялась дрожь, он уснул.   
Ночь была густой и вьюжной. Ночь говорила на своем языке. Выводила неведомые послания. Темнота накрыла их. В ней было хорошо и спокойно. Хотелось остаться в этой ночи надолго и не искать выхода.

 

__________

(1) Эллен Уайт - идейный реформатор и соорганизатор Церкви Адвентистов Седьмого Дня.

(2) Имеется в виду операция американских войск на о. Сайпан (Марианские о-ва) в июне 1944.


	4. Декабрь, 1954

Фрэнк хорошо запомнил день отъезда – он был морозным и прозрачным, как молодой, только что схватившийся лед на озере. Страх и боль от того, что он оставлял так надолго Бобби, улеглись, уступив место безмятежности. Утро принесло облегчение, голубой холодный воздух наполнил легкие, и разлука перестала казаться невыносимой. Когда они прощались, Бобби сказал:  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке. Не переживай.  
Бобби обнял его. Бобби улыбнулся. Бобби был немного сонным. Он и девочки махали ему – три дорогих фигуры на заснеженной дороге. День был светлым и искристым. Легким. Таким он и остался в памяти Фрэнка. Он уезжал и думал о том, что еще на три месяца может отложить головоломку: «Бобби-Дженни-Люси – что делать дальше?». Он жаждал окунуться в работу, проводить дни за схемами, объяснениями, обсуждениями, спорами, выкладками, расчетами, формулами; поздно вечером возвращаться и, поужинав полуфабрикатами, засыпать под бурчание телевизора.  
Первую неделю Фрэнк страшно скучал, по всем троим – он скучал без Люси, без ее звонкого голоса, вечных вопросов, ее смеха, ее стоптанных тапочек-зайцев; ему не хватало рассудительности Дженис, ее стряпни, разговоров перед сном, выражения ее лица, когда она смотрела на него, не то удивленно, не то сердито, отрываясь от книги, как будто он спрашивал у неё сущую ерунду, и он называл это ее выражение лица: «Разве ты сам не понимаешь, что нужно делать вот так? Ведь это очевидно, Фрэнки»; он сходил с ума без Бобби, тосковал по его телу, податливым мускулам, большим ладоням, по его улыбке, по запаху Бобби – его запах был уникальным, единственным в своем роде – солнцем и автомобилями – так пах Бобби – его плечи и лопатки, спина и шея, щеки и губы, его бедра и руки, грудь и живот. Фрэнку чудились звуки губной гармошки и голос Бобби. Ему хотелось лежать с Бобби в обнимку, считать звезды, возводить для него в степень двойку или тройку, объяснять свои схемы, пить пиво из одной бутылки, курить одну на двоих сигарету, изловчившись вытаскивать у Бобби изо рта спичку, которую тот имел обыкновение мусолить в зубах, и получать за это несколько крепких словечек, молить о пощаде в захвате его рук и просить не сворачивать ему шею, слушать рассказы Бобби о войне, о его послевоенных интимных приключениях, о его друзьях и недругах, видеть, как губы Бобби складываются в: «Я люблю тебя, Фрэнки. Сукин ты сын» и читать в его ухмылке беззлобное: «Растяпа».  
Фрэнк не мог не думать о том, что когда он вернется – ему придется что-то решать. Бобби был не из тех людей, кто мог вести двойную жизнь, он тяготился обманом. Всю жизнь он шел вразрез с обществом и моралью, его открытость играла с ним злую шутку, но он не мог иначе. Фрэнк боялся, что если ничего не придумает, Бобби уйдет, исчезнет из его жизни, и вернуть его будет невозможно.

Фрэнку стали сниться сны – странные, до мурашек страшные, пророческие. Он часто видел одинокую сосну на песчаном обрыве. Дерево гнулось под порывами ветра, скрипело, но корни держали его крепко, и дерево было могучее. Какая она была красивая и сильная – эта сосна! Фрэнк мог любоваться ею бесконечно – смотреть на небо сквозь крону. Ему было хорошо и спокойно под деревом. Но что это? Вдруг, какая-то мелочь – крот или землеройка проделывали ходы между корнями, и, о ужас! дерево падало! Вся эта махина – мощь и красота – на земле с вывороченными корнями. Этой сосной был Бобби. Фрэнк знал. Это причудливые игры подсознания. Это напоминание о том, что Бобби, его Бобби всегда был на грани и дурацкая мелочь, неосторожное слово, разлука, ссора – могли стать кротом или землеройкой… Бобби снился Фрэнку лежащим в воде, с раскинутыми руками. Только лицо Бобби оставалось над поверхностью. Его глаза были открытыми. Взгляд – остановившимся. Его глаза отражали небо. Бобби лежал в воде неподвижно, и его лицо постепенно погружалось. Фрэнку хотелось крикнуть: «Нет! Не смей!», но он не мог. Его там не было.

Когда тоска по Бобби терзала особенно сильно и не собиралась отступать, Фрэнк старался отвлечься. Он вспоминал, как Бобби просил рассказать об устройстве вычислительных машин, о том, как они работают. Неосведомленность Бобби в этом вопросе была поистине фантастической, и такое неведение забавляло Фрэнка. Бобби спрашивал, и Фрэнк терпеливо объяснял:  
\- Любую информацию можно закодировать с помощью двух цифр – нуля и единицы. Это называется двоичная система счисления. Для работы компьютер суммирует эти цифры по определенным правилам: 0 + 0 = 0; 0 + 1 = 1; 1 + 0 = 1; 1 + 1 = 10. Видишь, правила очень простые.  
\- Ох, Фрэнки, вот ерундовина-то! – вздыхал Бобби. – И зачем нужны такие сложности? Почему нельзя все считать, как полагается, как у людей? 1 + 1 = 2?  
\- Малыш, это система такая, - улыбался Фрэнк. - Просто поверь, что так нужно и так удобно. Правда. Подобной системой пользовались еще в Древнем Китае и Индии. Инки использовали узелковую письменность и счет, в основе которых всё тот же принцип.   
\- Это уже интереснее, - отзывался Бобби. – Люблю слушать про всякие там древности.  
И Фрэнк пускался в пространные рассказы о кипу (1), для чего они использовались и что значили, как по ним вели счет и учет податей, урожая, узнавали, что произошло в королевстве, осуществляли астрономические и математические подсчеты, и зачем были нужны разные цвета нитей: красный – война, узелки на кипу – потери своего войска, зеленый – потери противника, белый – мир, желтый – золото, узелки на нити – военная добыча, черный – обозначение времени и болезни.   
Войдя в раж, имея внимательного слушателя в лице Бобби, который впитывал всё с неподдельным интересом и восторгом и требовал «добавки», Фрэнк принимался за историю – завоевания инков и их уникальная империя, вторжение испанских охотников за золотом во главе с Писарро, сопротивление захватчикам и привезенная конкистадорами оспа, пленение Атауальпы и гибель империи. В иные дни Фрэнк рассказывал Бобби о великих завоеваниях Александра Македонского и любил порассуждать, от чего умер Царь Азии – малярия, лихорадка, белладонна, заговор, яд? – кому угодна была его смерть, и каким бы мог быть их теперешний мир, проживи Александр дольше, чем неполные тридцать три года. В другие дни это мог быть приручающий море Ксеркс и бесстрашный Леонид со своими тремя сотнями против двухсоттысячной армии персов в Фермопильском ущелье: «Чтобы умереть хватит и этих»; гроза Рима, бич божий, дикарь – Аттила, держащий в страхе весь цивилизованный мир, захлебнувшийся собственной кровью в объятьях молодой супруги в первую брачную ночь. Бобби впитывал, как губка, Бобби слушал, затаив дыхание, глядя на Фрэнка с обожанием – это же надо было столько прочитать, столько запомнить, и чем были его рассказы о войне в сравнении с такими «заварухами»?  
Но стоило Фрэнку вновь вернуться к математике, объясняя нехитрые формулы, чертя таблицы, приводя примеры, как Бобби оказывался в ступоре и не находил ничего лучше, чем отшутиться: «Фрэнки, это не для моих мозгов». Но Бобби радовался, как дитя, экзаменуя Фрэнка возведением в степень:  
\- Два в десятой?  
\- 1024.  
\- А в пятнадцатой?  
\- 32768.  
\- Три в восьмой?  
\- 6561.  
\- Да ты сам считаешь, как компьютер! Фрэнки, сознайся, ведь ты не человек?  
Двойку и тройку в степени Фрэнк знал отлично, вот на то, чтобы возвести другие цифры нужно было время, а двойка и тройка были секундным делом. И Фрэнк не мог не улыбаться, вспоминая эти экзаменовки.

***

Близилось Рождество. Первое Рождество, которое Фрэнк встречал не дома. Он старался не смотреть на украшенные витрины магазинов, на счастливые лица прохожих, не замечать предпраздничной лихорадки. Не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы представить, как Дженни продумывает рождественское меню вплоть до мельчайших деталей – цвета салфеток и свечей, выбора столовых приборов и очередности блюд; Люси заворачивает подарки, высунув от усердия кончик языка, Люси украшает елку и водружает на верхушку большую сверкающую звезду, расставляет под ёлкой фигурки Марии, Иосифа и младенца Иисуса в окружении овец и коров. А Бобби? Ему снова придется терпеть нападки Айрис?  
Бобби рассказывал о неприязни сестры. Она была жгучей, непримиримой. Бобби хорошо помнил все детские обиды, обманы Айрис, как она выставляла его перед родителями зачинщиком ссор и проказ, как Бобби получал незаслуженные затрещины от матери, как однажды Айрис подбила его жечь коробки позади дома, и они чуть не устроили пожар. Барбара оттаскала сына за уши так, что они болели неделю, а Айрис все сошло с рук. Почему она это делала? До рождения брата она была единственным ребенком – любимой девочкой, сладкой конфеткой, кудрявым ангелочком – никто не мог посягнуть на ее место в сердце родителей… и тут через два года появляется он: мальчик, наследник, продолжение отца – прямая угроза. Он, кричащий и размахивающий руками в отчаянных попытках поймать кошку, он, улыбающийся своими восемью зубами и кусающий материнскую ладонь, но не получающий никакого наказания, кроме неодобрительного взгляда. Это его, а не ее отец таскал на руках и разрешал покрутить руль. Он. Бобби. Чертенок. Хулиган. Малыш. Мальчик.  
Рождество дома в кругу семьи – для Бобби эта перспектива была безрадостной. Да и черт бы с ним с Рождеством! Кому оно сдалось? Но снова Айрис? Снова эти глупые надуманные молитвы и идиотские разговоры? Лучше уж тихо напиться у себя в комнате и не высовывать оттуда носа, или улизнуть незаметно и провести всю ночь в баре. Приехать утром, добраться до койки и завалиться спать? Только кого этим обманешь? И сколько помоев потом выльется на его голову? На его протрезвевшую голову… Надо было Фрэнку уехать так надолго! Бобби скучал и вынужден был делать вид, что всё нормально. Дженис и Люси не должны были ничего заподозрить. Он по-прежнему проводил у них вечера, разговаривал с девочками обо всём на свете, заставлял смеяться. Он старался выглядеть беззаботным, но временами тоска и отчаяние брали свое, или же Бобби уставал притворяться – он сникал, мрачнел и становился малоразговорчив.  
\- Скучаешь по Фрэнку? – однажды спросила Дженис, застав его в подавленном состоянии.  
\- Да, - ответил он, но тут же поправился, боясь, что Дженис что-то поймет. – Но ты ведь тоже?  
\- Конечно, - отозвалась она, улыбнувшись, потрепав Бобби по волосам. – Осталось еще два месяца. Не так то и много.

Дней за пять до Рождества, когда они все втроем сидели на кухне, Бобби с Люси допивали какао и дразнили друг друга и не уступали, корча рожи: «Нет, ты не знаешь. Это было позже. Точно тебе говорю. Ну, почему ты просто не можешь поверить, Бобби?», «Я читал об этом в какой-то книжке или слышал по радио. Я помню, Люси. Не спорь», Дженис объявила:  
\- Знаете, что? Я подумала, что это Рождество мы будем встречать у Эммы. Она звала нас два года подряд, а мы всё находили предлог, чтобы остаться дома. Но сейчас, раз Фрэнки всё равно в Чикаго, почему бы нам не изменить традиции? Бобби, я надеюсь, и ты к нам присоединишься?  
\- Отличная идея! Так будет веселее! – захлопала в ладоши Люси. – Пойдем на площадь! Будем пить шампанское и танцевать вместе со всеми. Бобби, ты еще помнишь, чему я тебя учила? Раз-два-три-четыре. Пам-пам-пам-пам, - Люси спрыгнула со стула и потянула за собой Бобби, принуждая быть ее кавалером. – И тебе не придется выслушивать нападки твоей сестры. Это будет самое настоящее новое Рождество, совсем-совсем другое! Правда, жалко нашу ёлку. Она получилась такая красивая… Но, да ладно.  
\- По-моему, это не очень удобно, - засомневался Бобби. Он не мог избавиться от мысли, что Дженис все продумала заранее, зная, как ему не хотелось оставаться на Рождество дома, решила ехать к Эмме и пригласить Бобби именно сейчас, когда до праздника оставались считанные дни.  
\- Брось, Бобби! Что ты, как маленький? Хочешь остаться дома со своими родителями и Айрис? – нахмурилась Люси.  
\- Нет, детка, но… Эмма же совсем меня не знает.  
\- Вот и повод, чтобы познакомиться, - улыбнулась Дженис.

 

***

\- Ох, дорогая, зря я съела второй кусок торта, - жаловалась Эмма подруге, когда они вдвоем вышли на кухню, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз без Люси и Бобби. – Но удержаться было невозможно. Твои торты – это просто произведение искусства. Я помню персиковый, - это было что-то невероятное! А этот кокосовый?! Боже, ты такая мастерица!  
\- Да брось ты. Это совсем несложно. Немножечко терпения и немножечко души.  
\- А еще таланта! Дорогая, не скромничай. Я всегда говорила, что тебе надо открывать кондитерскую. Нет, Дженни, я серьезно. Никаких шуток. Это был бы грандиозный успех. И потом, ты же сама говоришь, что у тебя к выпечке лежит душа.  
\- Будет, Эмма. Не говори ерунды, - отшучивалась Дженис. – У меня и так хлопот хватает.  
\- Ну, вот зря ты так… Послушай, а что у тебя с Бобби? – внезапно спросила Эмма.  
\- В каком смысле? – не сразу поняла Дженис. – Боже, о чём ты, Эмма?! Я же говорила тебе, что Бобби – друг нашей семьи. Очень хороший друг. Они с Фрэнком «не разлей вода», и Люси его обожает.  
\- А ты?  
\- Что «я»? – переспросила раздраженно Дженис. Такой странный интерес со стороны Эммы начинал ее злить: «Какого черта она спрашивает такие вещи?» и «Подумать только, если уж лучшая подруга подозревает, что мы с Бобби любовники, - что говорить об остальных?». Теперь ей хотелось быстрее очутиться дома. Это Рождество оставит неприятный осадок в душе.   
\- Ладно, я просто спросила… Бобби появился так внезапно, и сразу – лучший друг семьи, - Эмма пожала плечами. – Как-то это странно, ты не находишь?  
\- Я тебе уже рассказывала… - начала, было, Дженис, но в этот момент зазвонил телефон, и Эмма, извинившись, встала, чтобы ответить.  
\- Какой сюрприз! Да, да, конечно! И тебе счастливого Рождества! Как ты там? Рвешься домой? Это Фрэнки, - сказала Эмма, прикрыв рукой трубку. - Здесь Дженни, я передаю ей трубку!   
\- Дженни, дорогая! Какое приятное совпадение! С Рождеством!   
\- Фрэнки! Веселого Рождества! Милый, мы все так страшно скучаем по тебе!  
\- И я по вам. Нет, ну это просто чудо, что я застал вас! Как вы? Как отмечаете? Позовешь Люси? Она ведь с тобой?  
\- У нас все хорошо. В городе очень красиво. Мы собираемся на площадь. Люси! Люси! – стала звать Дженис. – Фрэнки звонит!  
\- Какой ты хочешь подарок?  
Дженис показалось, что муж едва сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать. Его голос был неровным, спотыкающимся, слишком напряженным.  
\- Не знаю, дорогой. У меня всё есть. Не забивай голову. Какую-нибудь безделушку, если уж тебе так хочется.   
Люси уже вырывала трубку из рук Дженис, и ей пришлось уступить место у телефона.  
\- Фрэнки! Фрэнки! Счастливого Рождества! Какой ты молодец, что решил позвонить Эмме!  
\- Счастливого Рождества, малышка! Как твои дела?  
\- Всё просто замечательно! Мы сейчас пойдем на площадь! И будем танцевать! Не зря же я учила Бобби!   
\- Бобби с вами? – не удержался Фрэнк, его голос дрогнул.  
\- Да, Бобби здесь. Дергает меня за руку.  
\- Передашь ему потом трубку, ладно?   
\- Как у тебя там в Чикаго? Красиво?  
\- Здесь столько иллюминации! Никогда не видел так много света! – Фрэнк посмотрел в окно на сверкающую улицу. Он многое сейчас бы отдал за то, чтобы его родные были рядом! Увидеть бы их хоть на пару минут. Расцеловать Дженис и Люси. Обнять Бобби. Боже, стоит только услышать голос… Он не сдержится. Черт, зачем только придумали телефон? Обещали поставить ещё осенью, потом срок перенесли на февраль. Пятьдесят четвертый год, а до них все никак не могут дотянуть телефонные провода! Дженис уже была готова судиться.   
\- А знаешь, какую мы нарядили красивую ёлку? Фрэнки, так жаль, что ты не с нами! Приезжай скорее! Мы ужасно-ужасно скучаем!  
\- Я люблю тебя, милая, и тоже очень-очень скучаю по всем вам.  
\- Вчера мы играли Снежную Королеву для детишек из приюта.  
\- Вот как? Ты все-таки записалась в театральный кружок?  
\- Да! Мне безумно нравится! Бобби сказал, что я отлично справилась. Что я прирожденная актриса. Я теперь думаю, может мне поступать в театральный?   
\- Ох, Люси.  
\- Да, кстати, ты помнишь, что обещал мне привезти пластинки Гленна Миллера?  
\- Помню, малышка.   
Пластинки Гленна Миллера… О чём бы ни заходила речь, так или иначе, это оказывалось связано с Бобби. И это стало естественным. Без Бобби жизнь казалась неполной, даже неполноценной. Маккэроты, каждый по-своему, были в него влюблены. Люси обожала его характер, его порывистость, прямолинейность, его манеру разговаривать, то, что Бобби можно было доверить любой секрет и он был легок на подъем – ничего не стоило увлечь его новой идеей или делом – будь то школьный драмкружок или сборка модели истребителя, подготовка к окружной олимпиаде по истории или разучивание танцевальных па. Дженис ценила в нем целеустремленность и цельность натуры, и конечно, то, что Бобби был «мастер на все руки». Любая домашняя проблема, требующая мужского вмешательства, была легкоразрешаема, стоило только попросить: «Бобби, ты не мог бы посмотреть…». С Бобби всегда можно было поговорить по душам и посоветоваться. Он никогда не отказывался и не хмурился, как Фрэнк, когда она просила его, к примеру, помочь выбрать новые шторы для гостиной или мясорубку. С Бобби можно было болтать о кино и музыке. Бобби любил помогать ей на кухне. И Бобби был ее первым настоящим другом-мужчиной. А Фрэнк, Фрэнк просто не представлял теперь себя без Бобби.  
Пластинки Гленна Миллера… Конечно, Люси неоднократно слышала по радио и «Серенаду лунного света» и «Поезд на Чаттанугу» и «В настроении», но эти мелодии были для нее фоном, и она не обращала на них внимания, не интересовалась самим Гленном Миллером и его оркестром, пока однажды Бобби не рассказал ей о таинственном исчезновении музыканта и о том, что имел удовольствие слушать биг-бэнд живьем на одной из военных баз и даже жал руку самому Миллеру. После того, как Люси узнала от Бобби все версии исчезновения музыканта, который считался пропавшим без вести с декабря 1944-го, с тех пор, как он поднялся на борт одномоторного «Норсемена» и исчез где-то над Ла-Маншем, так и не долетев до Парижа, образ Гленна Миллера приобрел для нее некий романтический ореол, и она загорелась желанием заполучить все его пластинки. Естественно, Люси не удовлетворилась официальной версией гибели самолета из-за отказа двигателя или обледенения крыльев, ей по душе была «шпионская» версия: ни много ни мало, Миллер принимал участие в подготовке покушения на самого фюрера, был захвачен в плен эсэсовцами и предпочел погибнуть под пытками, но не сломаться; и «роковая» - печать рока на судьбе музыканта – он чудом избежал гибели в Лондоне, оркестр был передислоцирован в Бедфорд за день до того, как мощная авиабомба разрушила здание, где до этого размещался оркестр Миллера, а когда он спросил у пилота «Норсемена»: «А где тут парашюты?», получил ответ: «Да что это с Вами, Миллер? Или Вы собираетесь жить вечно?». А еще, быть может, музыкант вынужден был «пропасть из-за какой-то большой запретной любви к женщине всей его жизни»?  
Наконец телефон оказался у Бобби. Он вцепился в трубку, поднес ее к уху и сказал, стараясь сохранять внешнее спокойствие:  
\- Привет, Фрэнки! С Рождеством!  
\- Бобби… Мальчик… Как ты?   
Дрожь, бившая Фрэнка с тех пор, как он узнал, что сможет поговорить с Бобби, усилилась и теперь стала слишком заметна. Губы едва слушались его.   
\- Нормально, Фрэнки, - голос Бобби казался веселым, но в нем гудело напряжение. Рождественская радость была напускной. Не нужно было находиться рядом, чтобы почувствовать это.  
\- Пойдемте, - Дженис тем временем решила увести Эмму и Люси в комнату. – Пусть поговорят. Не будем мешать.   
\- Бобби… я… Малыш, я очень скучаю…  
Фрэнк замолчал. Он не смог с собой справиться. Глаза наполнились слезами. Он быстро смахнул их и заставил себя улыбнуться.  
\- Как работа? – спросил Бобби.  
\- Нормально. Все нормально. Очень хорошо. Я почти все время провожу в университете. У меня уютная квартирка буквально в двух шагах. Так что… Как у тебя дела с мастерской?  
\- Открываемся сразу после праздников.  
\- Это здорово! Удачи.  
\- Спасибо… Фрэнки?  
Фрэнк подождал несколько невыносимых секунд, но Бобби больше не произнес ни звука.  
\- Что, Бобби? Что? Алло?  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Бобби одними губами, так, что Фрэнк не мог этого слышать, и вслух: - Нет, ничего. Я здесь.  
\- Как бы я хотел быть рядом…  
Если бы можно было стать невидимым, бесплотным, просочиться в телефонную трубку и оказаться вместе с Фрэнком, погладить его по щеке, просто коснуться его.  
\- Мне пора, Фрэнки. Мы собираемся на площадь. Меня все ждут. Я очень рад был тебя услышать. Счастливого Рождества.  
Бобби положил трубку на рычаг прежде, чем услышал ответ Фрэнка. Некоторое время он стоял с закрытыми глазами, не в силах оторвать руку от замолчавшего телефона. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, выпотрошенным, как тряпичная кукла, прежде набитая сеном. Он чувствовал невозможность, призрачность всего сущего. Он не хотел больше жить. Хотел бы перестать дышать, если бы это было возможно. Хотел бы разнести эту чертову стену, на которую опирался рукой, ударить в нее головой, причинить себе боль. Заполнить этой болью пустоту внутри. Но, постояв с минуту, Бобби сделал над собой усилие, надел широкую улыбку и со словами: «Ну что, пойдемте танцевать?», вошел в комнату.  
\- Счастливого Рождества, - прошептал Фрэнк в никуда.  
Он долго сидел без движения, приложив трубку к груди. Улица, иллюминация, люди, витрины превратились в одно большое световое пятно. В Чикаго шел снег. 

***

Руки Люси лежали у Бобби на плечах, а он мягко обнимал ее за талию и старался не сбиться с ритма, ловя ее движения, вовремя поворачиваясь. Они кружились, обволакиваясь чужим смехом, заражаясь радостью других танцующих пар. «Раз-два-три-четыре! Бобби, ты молодец! У тебя прекрасно получается!» - время от времени подбадривала Люси, и Бобби начинал двигаться увереннее. Потом Люси прижала голову к его груди, и они лишь медленно переставляли ноги, немного уставшие, думающие каждый о своем. Люси чувствовала себя обновленной, легкой, и одновременно прочно обосновавшейся в этой жизни, она ощущала в себе много света, он разливался внутри ее тела подобно сладкому ликеру, погружая в приятные дремотные мысли о наступающем годе, который непременно будет счастливым. Она чувствовала себя любимой и защищенной. Пусть впереди взрослая жизнь с ее трудностями и непредсказуемыми поворотами, - у нее есть всё, для того, чтобы идти без страха.   
Бобби чувствовал себя, как Русалочка из сказки. Будто он променял свой рыбий хвост на пару ног, и каждое движение было мучением. Необходимость жить дальше, улыбаться, танцевать, дышать, разговаривать – была мучением. Две минуты телефонного разговора с Фрэнком стоили десятков отточенных лезвий. Если бы боль была физической, той, которую можно «пощупать» - с ней легче было бы справиться, побороть усилием воли, успокоить таблеткой аспирина, но, когда болело внутри, в душе – чем можно было это унять?   
\- Бобби, что ты загадал, когда били часы? – внезапно спросила Люси. – Нет, не говори, а то не сбудется.

 

__________

(1) Кипу — древняя мнемоническая и счётная система инков и их предшественников в Андах, своеобразная письменность: представляет собой сложные верёвочные сплетения и узелки, изготовленные из шерсти южноамериканских верблюдовых (альпаки и ламы), либо из хлопка.


	5. Январь, 1955

Субботнее утро теперь ничем не отличалось от всех остальных, разве что можно было проснуться позже обычного. Умыться, одеться, выпить кофе и отправиться на работу. Иногда Фрэнк забывал, что неделя делится на будни и выходные – здесь, в Чикаго, выходные ему были ни к чему. Все свободное время можно было занять работой, работой, работой. Чтобы не скучать, чтобы не ломать голову. Идиот! Уезжая, он не думал, что будет так тяжело.   
Фрэнк споласкивал щетку от зубного порошка, когда раздался звонок в дверь.   
\- Сейчас! Секунду! – засуетился он, наспех вытираясь полотенцем.  
Фрэнк был уверен, что кто-то просто ошибся квартирой. Такое уже бывало. В будни это мог быть почтальон с телеграммой из дома, но в субботу… Он открыл дверь, придерживая полы халата, а за ней, Святый Боже, ухмыляющийся Бобби Тейлор собственной персоной!  
\- Бобби… Как… Как ты…? – только и смог выдохнуть Фрэнк, прежде чем Бобби сгреб его в охапку, сжал до боли в костях, накрыл рот поцелуем. Фрэнк успел втащить его в квартиру за ворот куртки и захлопнуть дверь, пока окончательно не лишился способности соображать. Бобби мял плечи и спину Фрэнка, целовал остервенело, глубоко, сильно. Полубезумный от долгой разлуки, истосковавшийся, ошалелый. Бобби не воображаемый, Бобби настоящий, живой – в объятьях Фрэнка. Он не мог поверить, даже чувствуя кожей поцелуи, ощущая запах Бобби, обхватывая его голову, прижимая к себе.  
\- Ах ты, дьявол! – вырвалось у Фрэнка. – Я совсем свихнулся?  
\- Это я, родной, я. Не мог больше…   
Голос был осязаемым, весомым. Фрэнк убедился. Теперь верил. Бобби обхватил ладонями его лицо. Губы, покрывая поцелуями, вспоминали глаза, брови, щеки, нос, подбородок, скулы.  
\- Пойдем в ванную, - прошептал он, освобождая Фрэнка от халата.   
Тело Бобби за время их разлуки, казалось, стало ещё лучше, крепче, притягательнее, его мускулы были напряжены до дрожи, жаждали ласки, прикосновений, член поднялся почти до живота и был превосходно твердым, возбужденно подрагивающим. Фрэнк накрыл его ладонью, стал ласкать, поглаживать мошонку, приник губами к шее Бобби, почувствовал бешеный пульс, принялся целовать грудь, ставшие чувствительными соски, втягивал их в рот, обводил языком, снова целовал шею и кожу за ухом. Бобби громко застонал, когда Фрэнк обхватил губами его член. Фрэнк только вошел во вкус, нашел верный темп, а Бобби уже готов был излиться.  
\- Фрэнки, милый, я…  
Фрэнк ослабил давление, потом и вовсе остановился, погладил живот Бобби, сжал руками ягодицы, тот заныл в нетерпении, закусил губу, опустил руку Фрэнку на затылок, давая понять, что не сможет сейчас вытерпеть остановки. Фрэнк снова набрал темп, и Бобби почти сразу же кончил, коротко вскрикнув, потом заулыбался, опустился в ванну, притянул к своей груди голову Фрэнка, благодарно поцеловал его щеки, лоб и губы.  
\- Я видел твою телеграмму у Дженни, запомнил адрес. Девочкам сказал, что уезжаю на выходные в город ухаживать за приятелем, который сломал ногу, пока не приедет его мать… Я бы умер без тебя. Больше не было никаких сил.  
\- Мальчик мой, - прошептал Фрэнк. – Хороший, любимый, славный…  
Бобби не знал, да и знать не хотел, как получилось, что они с Фрэнком нашли друг друга, разглядели, поняли, что это и есть то самое чувство, прилепились телами и душами: «и да прилепится жена к мужу своему и будут они единой плотью» - Бобби слышал это от матери и думал, какое гнусное оправдание для супругов, тяготящихся многолетним совместным существованием, которые терпят друг друга изо дня в день только потому, что кто-то где-то когда-то написал, что развод это плохо, что брак – ноша навсегда, что если ты кому-то отравляешь жизнь, то это ненаказуемо, потому что освящено узами брака, а если терпишь, то должен терпеть до конца, пока «смерть не разлучит вас». «И да прилепится жена к мужу своему и будут они единой плотью» - первый раз в жизни Бобби был готов признать, что это изречение правильное, оно перестало казаться ему фальшивым – он чувствовал себя и Фрэнка единой плотью, предназначенными друг другу. «Вот как. Дрянная книжонка снова ошиблась», - думал он. «Двое мужчин могут прилепиться друг к дружке почище законных супругов. И как же это, Боженька, называется?»

Бобби никогда не забывал те ужасные несколько лет после войны. «Мертвые годы» - так он их называл. Он ложился с каждым, кому казался привлекательным, с каждым, кто хотел с ним секса, будь то моряк, дальнобойщик, профессор или банковский служащий. У Бобби были белые, цветные, узкоглазые, метисы, мулаты, мексиканцы, индейцы, молодые и старые, состоятельные и попрошайки, женатики и холостяки. Иные даже не интересовались его именем. И это было хорошо. Это казалось Бобби правильным. Его не жалели. Его ни о чем не спрашивали. Его поили виски и потом трахали: в машине, в парке, в дешевом мотеле, в грязной подворотне, в супружеской кровати, в гараже, под пирсом. После войны он зарекся иметь дело с девушками. Этот ломоть он отрезал – раз и навсегда. Какая-нибудь симпатичная мордашка влюбилась бы в него без памяти, жалеючи, делая печальные глаза и быстро моргая накрашенными ресницами, и он бы женился на ней, а потом бы запил и возненавидел ее за жалость и не простил бы ей этого, и себя бы не простил.  
Его случайные партнеры, арендаторы на одну ночь – они ничего от него не ждали, ничего не хотели, кроме его тела, им не нужно было знать, кто он, и было ясно, что их прибило друг к другу на одну ночь, или вовсе на полчаса-час. Бобби молча курил или смотрел, как курит кто-то рядом с ним, и чувствовал, что всё ещё жив. Иногда кто-то из тех, что побогаче, оставлял ему деньги – Бобби обнаруживал смятую купюру в кармане брюк, внезапный заработок тратил на выпивку и сигареты, а то, что оставалось, бросал в миску бездомному. 

***

Спустя полчаса они занимались любовью в спальне, все такие же ненасытные, рычащие, смеющиеся. Бобби выгибался навстречу Фрэнку, оставляя на его спине белые следы от пальцев. Бобби был горячим, невероятно желанным, восхитительно тугим, задыхающимся собственными стонами. Его прикосновения, равно как и прикосновения к нему, дарили острое, почти болезненное удовольствие, ни с чем не сравнимое, близкое к наркотическому, ощущение чего-то зыбкого, выстраданного, долгожданного, свободного, мимолетного, уникального, слишком хрупкого для чужих глаз, растворяющегося словно кусок сахара в ложке с теплой водой.  
Они проснулись через несколько часов и минут двадцать лежали в обнимку, позволив себе курить в постели, целуясь. Бобби, наконец, гладил Фрэнка по щеке – он мечтал об этом еще с Рождества, с того телефонного разговора. Они чувствовали себя уютно и спокойно, удовлетворенно, как супруги, прожившие в браке ни много, не успев слишком друг к другу привыкнуть, и ни мало, чтобы думать только о постели. Им не нужно было торопиться и опасаться, что кто-то может их застать, помешать им. Два дня в заколдованном мире, скрытом от посторонних взглядов, неизвестном никому, кроме них двоих.  
\- Как мастерская? Работы много? – поинтересовался Фрэнк.  
\- Хватает.  
Фрэнк мог бы и не спрашивать. Пальцы Бобби загрубели, стали более шершавыми, чем он помнил.   
\- Нашел ребят?  
\- Да, двоих. Отличные парни. Мик и Джесси. Приедешь – познакомлю.  
\- Чёрные?   
\- Только Джесси. И тоже ветеран. Оставил на войне легкое.  
\- А Мик?  
\- Мексиканец.  
\- Красивый?   
\- Не в моем вкусе.   
\- Ну, Джесси-то точно в твоём?  
\- Заканчивай, Фрэнки, - отмахнулся Бобби.  
\- Ладно, ладно, не сердись. Я просто решил немного пошутить.  
\- Ты не умеешь шутить.  
\- Серьезно? Надеюсь, я хоть что-то умею делать?  
\- Трахаться, - ухмыльнулся Бобби и потянулся к тумбочке за спичками, чтобы засунуть одну в рот.  
\- Ты считаешь, это может сильно пригодиться в жизни?  
\- Несомненно.  
\- Не хочу разбираться, лесть это или провокация, но спасибо, черт побери! - засмеялся Фрэнк.  
\- Правда, - подтвердил Бобби. – А вот то, что ты жрать не умеешь готовить – это тоже правда. У тебя в холодильнике пусто? Можно даже не заглядывать, верно? Ух, кишки сводит. Сейчас бы картофельного супчика. Давай, старина, подъем, - затормошил он Фрэнка. – Пойдем на охоту. За бизонами.  
\- Какими бизонами?   
\- На которых охотились первобытные люди.  
\- Ты имел в виду мамонтов?  
\- Мамонтов. Неважно. Но они ни хера не стоили. Это факт. Вставай, детка. Очень есть хочется. Покажешь, где тут у вас можно разжиться хорошим мясцом.  
\- Бобби, у меня есть молоко, яйца, тушенка… кажется… яблоки, - сопротивлялся Фрэнк.  
\- Чудесно. Я и вижу, что ты сидел здесь на одних яблоках. У тебя же ребра выпирают. Неужели так сложно сварить себе макарон с мясом? Или картошки пожарить? Ты когда последний раз нормальную горячую пищу ел?  
\- Кофе вот… На работе каждый день обедаю. Тут ресторанчик китайский на углу. Бывает, беру лапшу. Вкусная, зараза! И как они ее делают?  
\- Угу. Ну, за лапшой нам точно придется заглянуть, чтобы ноги не протянуть, пока я с готовкой возиться буду. Два дня хоть сытым побудешь.  
Фрэнк вздохнул и отпустил руку Бобби, поняв, что попытки уговорить его остаться провалились. Бобби сел на кровати, начал прилаживать протез. Фрэнк не удержался, обхватил его спину руками, прижался всем телом. «Давай, Бобби, останемся» будто говорили его пальцы, сжимающие бицепсы, стискивающие плечи, гладящие спину.  
\- Ну, ладно, - сказал Бобби, мягко отстраняясь, поднимаясь на ноги. – Фрэнки, одевайся, родной.  
Бобби натягивал джинсы, и Фрэнк не мог не думать, что его великолепный упругий зад был произведением искусства. Совершенным. Совершенно совершенным.   
Бобби был Титаном.  
\- Титан… Бобби, ты – Титан.  
Фрэнк первый раз сказал это вслух.  
\- Что? Это еще кто? Опять какой-то доисторический полководец?   
\- Титаны – одни из самых древних божеств в греческой мифологии. Дети Урана и Геи. Земли и Неба. Могучие великаны. Олицетворение грубой силы и природных стихий. Они неукротимы и страшны в гневе. Когда я увидел тебя подтягивающимся на турнике возле дома, помнишь? Мы шли с Дженни, и ты пожелал нам доброго утра. Висел на турнике – такой большой, могучий, следил за нами глазами, и я подумал тогда, что ты мог бы быть кем-нибудь вроде Титана.  
\- Ну, ты фантазер, Фрэнки!

День был хмурым, холодным и быстро угасал, сменяясь короткими сумерками. Фрэнк и Бобби дошли сначала до мясной лавки – купили отбивных, в небольшом угловом магазинчике, который держали греки – взяли овощей и фруктов, потом в булочной – свежего хлеба и выпечки, и напоследок в китайском ресторанчике купили две порции ароматной лапши на вынос.  
Глядя на Бобби, никто бы не поверил, что практически весь месяц он не вылезал из мутной тяжелой хандры – он был в абсолютной власти этой огромной мохнатой паучихи, которая монотонно двигала челюстями и с каждым прожитым днем подбиралась все ближе, ближе, глядела в душу непроницаемыми черными глазами, гипнотизировала добычу, подавляя волю и лишая сил, пускала яд по тонким нитям, переваривала жертву живьем, вне своего тела.   
Сейчас Бобби был воодушевлен и весел. Он выглядел чудесно, сногсшибательно, невероятно сексуально – в узких, сидящих идеально по фигуре голубых джинсах и короткой кожаной куртке с кнопками, подбитой овчиной, с маленьким меховым воротником, похожие носили пилоты. Его обаянию, его внезапной сумасшедшей энергетике невозможно было не поддаться. Он шутил с продавцами, улыбался девушкам, салютовал, поднося руку к кепке, и говорил, подмигивая, пропуская дам вперед: «Леди». Девушки хихикали и оборачивались, одаривая Бобби кокетливыми взглядами, мамаши торопились увести дочерей, и только Фрэнк знал, только он мог сказать, внутренне жмурясь от удовольствия: «Это мой мужчина!». От того, что Бобби с Фрэнком вышли на улицу, их заколдованный маленький мир не рассыпался, они по-прежнему чувствовали себя в безопасности, они были шпионами в большом привычном мире, который ничего о них не знал, не имел ни малейшего представления об их тайном, остром, невыносимом счастье. Два дня! Целых два дня без страха, без оглядки. Два дня – это много или мало?

Им хотелось непрестанно смотреть друг на друга, смотреть и улыбаться, и целоваться. Они сидели за столом и втягивали в себя лапшу, и Бобби вдруг отрывался от этого занятия, приподнимался, тянулся к Фрэнку, и они шумно целовались солеными и ядреными от специй губами. Бобби резал овощи, переворачивал мясо на сковородке, Фрэнк сидел рядом на стуле, наблюдая, любуясь, и вдруг тянул Бобби за руку, обхватывал шею, тот улыбался, они снова целовались. Бобби тыкал пальцем в экран, ругался, возмущаясь прогнозом погоды, господствующим циклоном: «Нет, ну ты глянь?! Как нарочно!» – Фрэнк брал его лицо за подбородок и прижимался губами к его губам.   
В девять вечера они снова были в постели. Свет от уличного освещения проникал в комнату мягко, так же, как Бобби проникал внутрь тела Фрэнка, без резких толчков, без напора – хотелось нежности, хотелось сливаться, прорастать друг в друга, вытягиваться навстречу ласкам, переплетать пальцы, прижиматься щекой к щеке, запоминать все по секундам, наполнять их дыханием, ожиданием, прикосновением. Соединением.


	6. Февраль, 1955

Джульетта 

О, горе мне!

Ромео 

Она сказала что-то.  
О, говори, мой светозарный ангел!  
Ты надо мной сияешь в мраке ночи,  
Как легкокрылый посланец небес  
Пред изумленными глазами смертных,  
Глядящих, головы закинув ввысь,  
Как в медленных парит он облаках  
И плавает по воздуху.

Джульетта 

Ромео!  
Ромео, о зачем же ты Ромео!  
Покинь отца и отрекись навеки  
От имени родного, а не хочешь —  
Так поклянись, что любишь ты меня, —  
И больше я не буду Капулетти (1).

Без малого две недели оставалось до премьеры «Ромео и Джульетты». Люси нервничала. Она грызла кончики волос, смеялась невпопад, ругала себя за пропущенные слова. Начинала всё сначала. Просила Бобби быть серьезным. Он старался, сдвигал брови, хмурился, подавал реплики монотонно и торжественно, пытался меньше жестикулировать и не запинаться, но страдальческое выражение лица Люси так диссонировало с ее клетчатыми штанами и рубашкой, с ее двумя легкомысленными хвостами по бокам головы, с ее девичьей, полной милых маленьких безделушек комнатой, что Бобби с трудом удавалось сохранять серьезность.   
Бобби старался, но выходило, что кривлялся, читая текст за Ромео. Временами он останавливался и усмехался, наткнувшись на сложное слово или тяжелую для его восприятия рифму. Он, действительно, старался, но был похож на кого угодно, только не на влюбленного юнца.  
\- Бобби, ты можешь изобразить любовное томление? – возмущалась Люси.  
\- А я что делаю?  
\- Ты гримасничаешь и переигрываешь. По-моему, ты путаешь театр с цирком. Вот что.  
\- Я автомеханик, а не Кларк Гейбл, дорогая…  
\- Бобби! – топала ногой Люси.  
Обычно шуточки Бобби заставляли ее смеяться, или Люси делала вид, что сердится – разве можно было сердиться на Бобби по-настоящему?  
\- Бобби – это драма, а не комедия! А из-за тебя… я теряю настрой…  
\- Я знаю, малышка. Все умерли и всё такое… Но я же не смеялся. В самом деле, Люс, ты ко мне несправедлива, - делал обиженное лицо Бобби.  
\- Вот! Так лучше! Сейчас ты играешь. Чувствуешь разницу?  
Весь месяц они репетировали, и это здорово отвлекало Бобби от мыслей о Фрэнке, об их будущем, которое теперь, после уик-энда в Чикаго, стало казаться ему невозможным. Тяжелое предчувствие давило на плечи – он физически ощущал это. Невидимая связь с Фрэнком ослабла, так слабеют туго натянутые веревки под грузом мокрого белья. Одиночество наступало, ростки надежды гибли. Страхи ширились. Спасали работа и Люси, но ночами он становился беззащитен, бессонница только усиливала ощущение собственной неполноценности и одиночества. Он чувствовал, что жизнь отрывочна. Его существование вряд ли оправдано. Его любовь к Фрэнку – о, разве он мог от нее отказаться? – лишь все усугубляла. Неаккуратные стежки, как швы, наложенные впопыхах, готовы были расползтись, обнажив незажившие раны. Он продолжал каждодневную рутину существования, но даже сам факт его существования, продолжения этого существования казался Бобби иллюзорным. Он видел себя как будто со стороны, и все, что он делал, являлось бездушным, запрограммированным актом.

У Бобби не было своего места, ниши, в которой он чувствовал бы себя хорошо и уютно, как будто он был совершенно бесполезен для этого мира, он был ошибкой. Он не мог радоваться простым вещам: чудесному солнечному дню, вкусному обеду, внезапно образовавшемуся свободному времени, которое можно было потратить на себя или на близких людей. Его радость была мимолетной, как вспышка молнии, нездоровой, экзальтированной. Если бы кто-то вздумал спросить его: «Кто ты?», Бобби не нашел бы ничего лучше, чем ответить: «Никто». Даже сейчас, когда у него был Фрэнк, цельной картины не получалось – это были наспех склеенные кусочки, кое-где правильно друг к другу пригнанные, но, большей частью, небрежно сложенные. В нем было что-то не так, было что-то сломано, и механизм не мог работать исправно. И если бы он только знал… если бы знал, в чем тут дело, что нужно заменить, чтобы научиться жить, научиться ценить жизнь, пользоваться ею, получать удовольствие.  
Теперь, без Фрэнка, он еще острее чувствовал, что отбирает его у семьи. Разве он имел на это право? Разве он мог каждый день приходить в дом Маккэротов и вести себя как близкий друг их семьи? Волк в овечьей шкуре. Разве он имел право мучить Фрэнка? Ставить его перед выбором? Разве он мог любить Фрэнка и предать Дженни и Люси? Разве он мог любить девочек и отказаться от Фрэнка? Вопросов было слишком много, а решение только одно – уйти. Сбежать ко всем чертям. В Нью-Йорк или Сан-Франциско или еще куда-нибудь. Утопить все мысли в бутылке виски. Снять грязную квартирку в неспокойном районе. Трахаться с незнакомцами. Обедать в вонючих закусочных. Нарываться на неприятности.   
Дождаться Фрэнка. Быть с ним в последний раз. Обнять его. Любить его. И потом уйти.   
Бобби глотал барбитураты, мысли путались, сознание гасло, - он погружался в тяжелый аномальный сон.   
Бобби отжимался, качал пресс, подтягивался – по тридцать, сорок, шестьдесят раз – доводил себя до исступления, пока мысли-осы не переставали жалить, пока физическая усталость не заставляла его прекратить думать о чем бы то ни было, кроме ломоты в мышцах.  
Каждую свободную минуту Бобби искал работы – любой, будь то подметание полов или стрижка лужайки перед домом, он дневал и ночевал в мастерской, а когда автомобилей не было, шел к Маккэротам, чтобы помогать Люси с ролью. В один из выходных он даже вызвался отвезти Дженис и Люси в город за тканью для платья Джульетты. Он живо участвовал в обсуждении достоинств и недостатков того или иного материала, хотя не мог отличить шифон от органзы.

Люси по-прежнему откровенничала с Бобби. На этот раз она влюбилась, вполне закономерно, в своего партнера по пьесе, в Ромео. Она говорила об Эндрю взахлеб, с расширенными, лихорадочно горящими глазами: какие у него волосы, какие руки, а губы, губы, а улыбка, он так превосходно играет, так с ней вежлив, так элегантен, так красив. Теперь она всё чаще мучила Бобби вопросами, на которые ему не хотелось отвечать, не хотелось врать. Был ли он влюблен когда-нибудь по-настоящему? И как звали ту девушку? Какой она была? Как он ей признался? За что полюбил? Неужели сейчас он никого не любит?   
Люси стала смотреть на мужчин по-другому, по взрослому, пыталась флиртовать, строила глазки, - Бобби не мог этого не заметить. Бывало, она приходила к нему в мастерскую, приносила обед или пирожки, которые испекла Дженис, оставалась на какое-то время, облокачивалась о капот одной из машин, делала вид, что ей очень интересно то, чем занимаются механики, спрашивала что-то, поправляла волосы, смеялась над скабрезными шуточками Мика. В конце концов, она решилась спросить у Бобби о том, о чем не решалась спросить у Дженис и тем более у Фрэнка – о сексе.  
\- Послушай, детка, только не говори, что ты собираешься этим заниматься, - нахмурился Бобби.  
\- Вообще-то, мне уже семнадцать, - напомнила Люси с вызовом.  
\- Все равно, ты еще слишком мала для таких вещей. А парни только этого и ждут. Как голодные волки. С ними надо держать ухо востро.   
\- Как будто ты сам не был в моем возрасте?  
\- Ты девушка. А это совсем другое дело.  
\- Да не собираюсь я ни с кем этим заниматься! – взорвалась Люси. - Пока, - добавила она, присмирев. – Даже с Эндрю… Но если он захочет, чтобы я стала его девушкой. Мы же не будем только целоваться… А я вообще ничего об этом не знаю.  
\- Тебе и не надо ничего об этом знать… Боже правый, хорошо, что Дженни этого не слышит.  
\- Конечно, хорошо. Зачем мне лишние проблемы? – пожала плечами Люси.  
\- Черт, Люси, ты маленькая шантажистка. Пообещай, что не зайдешь дальше обниманий-целований, хотя бы пока не закончишь школу.  
\- Ладно, Бобби. Обещаю. Я же не безмозглая курица.  
И Бобби с трудом, то и дело перемежая свою речь словами-паразитами, постоянными «эээ» и «ну, в общем, ты поняла, о чем я», пришлось рассказать Люси о том, чем обычно занимаются в постели мужчина и женщина. А в конце вынужденной лекции он сказал, заметно смутившись:  
\- Всегда следи за тем, чтобы парень заканчивал свои дела вне твоего тела. Ты поняла, о чем я?   
Люси кивнула.  
\- И помни, если какой-нибудь пройдоха заделает тебе ребенка – я сверну ему шею. Ясно?  
\- Ясно.  
\- И держись подальше от Мика. Он ходок еще тот, мать его…

 

***

До возвращения Фрэнка оставалось чуть больше двух недель. Чем ближе была радость встречи, тем тревожнее становилось Бобби. Он практически перестал спать. Снотворное с виски больше не помогали. Все валилось из рук. Ему с трудом удавалось сохранять спокойствие перед девочками. Даже отец заметил, что Бобби, как будто, осунулся. «Я устал. Просто устал», - отмахивался Бобби. – «Много работы».   
В один из дней у Маккэротов прорвало трубу, и Дженис, которая, к счастью, в тот момент была дома, побежала в мастерскую за Бобби.   
\- Труба лопнула, - заключил он, осмотрев место происшествия. – У меня в гараже есть подходящая. Сейчас всё починим.   
\- Что бы мы без тебя делали? – сказала Дженис, погладив Бобби по спине.  
Бобби провозился с протечкой остаток вечера, и сколько бы Дженис ни заходила на кухню и ни предлагала закончить ремонт завтра или хотя бы прерваться для того, чтобы поужинать, он отказывался. В десятом часу Дженис снова заглянула на кухню и увидела, что Бобби сидит на полу с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись головой к шкафчику под раковиной. Он был заметно бледен.  
\- Бобби, милый, тебе нехорошо? - всплеснула она руками. – Я же говорила тебе, говорила. Не надо все делать сегодня.  
\- Ничего страшного. Голова вдруг закружилась. Я закончил. Можете пользоваться.  
\- Давай-ка, - сказала она, помогая ему подняться. – Тебе надо поесть. Это всё от голода.  
\- Я бы лучше прилег, - слабо улыбнулся Бобби. – Что-то меня, и впрямь, штормит.  
\- Пойдем, пойдем. У Фрэнка в кабинете большой диван. Там тебе будет удобно. Можешь остаться у нас на ночь.  
\- Я просто немного полежу. Не переживай.  
Они дошли до кабинета, и Дженис помогла Бобби лечь.  
\- Я принесу сюда ужин.  
\- Не надо, - остановил ее Бобби, взяв за локоть. – Только какао, если тебе не сложно. Никто не варит его лучше, чем ты.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда какао и испеку несколько оладушков.  
\- Дженни, не стоит…  
Спорить было бесполезно.  
\- Надо что-то поесть, дорогой.  
Как только Дженис вышла из кабинета, у Бобби из груди вырвался непроизвольный стон. На крючке возле двери висел халат Фрэнка, - как будто он просто задерживался на работе и скоро, очень скоро покажется на пороге, уставший, на ходу ослабляя галстук, расстегивая рубашку, тяжело опустится в кресло, вытянет ноги и скажет, чуть улыбнувшись: «Что-то я сегодня вымотался».   
Все вокруг было слишком «его», хранило его присутствие, его запах: схемы и документы, аккуратно разложенные Дженис по полкам после отъезда мужа, сигареты в ящике стола, книги за стеклянными дверцами шкафчиков, письменные принадлежности, листы и тетради на столе, мерно тикающие часы в руке миниатюрного Дискобола, подшивки газет и несколько стопок научных журналов на подоконнике и на полу под книжными шкафчиками, старый ворсистый ковер, по которому они катались, стискивая, борясь, опрокидывая и отталкивая друг друга, шумно дыша, не позволяя себе целоваться.  
Бобби поднялся, снял с крючка халат Фрэнка, поднес его к лицу, втянул ноздрями родной запах и беззвучно неудержимо зарыдал. «Фрэнки. Фрэнки. Фрэнки», - повторял он, будто звуки имени могли каким-то чудесным образом воплотить Фрэнка, сделать его осязаемым.   
Бобби никогда не был сильным. Только делал вид. Занавешивал боль и страхи широкой улыбкой: «мне все по плечу» и «голыми руками Бобби Тейлора не возьмешь». Но то была вынужденная мера, отличие взрослой жизни, где нужно доказывать свое право на счастье, право быть самим собой. Никому никогда не показывать, чего ты боишься. Не оставаться беззащитным. Не давать возможности себя уничтожить. Бросать вызов опасностям, смеяться и плевать в лицо врагам. Так было нужно. Это не позволяло Бобби утонуть. Когда Фрэнк появился в его жизни, стал его жизнью, Бобби потерял свою защиту. Это случилось. Он сделал выбор и без сожаления расстался со своим рыбьим хвостом, променял его на пару хорошеньких стройных ножек. Согласился ходить по лезвиям. 

Когда Дженис вернулась в кабинет с какао и оладьями, Бобби спал, укрывшись халатом Фрэнка. Она не стала его будить и, поставив поднос на стол, ушла, тихо затворив за собой дверь.

 

__________

(1) У. Шекспир «Ромео и Джульетта» в пер. Т. Щепкиной-Куперник


	7. Март, 1955

Фрэнк вернулся через три месяца и восемь дней. Через три месяца и восемь дней субботним утром к дому Маккэротов подъехало такси, из него вышел Фрэнк и пружинистой походкой направился к крыльцу. Он позвонил в дверь, и через несколько секунд ему открыла малышка Люси.   
\- Фрэнки! – она кинулась ему на шею. – Ну, наконец-то! Дженни! Дженни! Фрэнки вернулся!  
\- Фрэнки, дорогой! – из кухни вышла Дженис, ее руки были в муке, она готовила праздничный торт по случаю возвращения мужа. – Мы ждали тебя только к вечеру.   
Фрэнк засмеялся, подошел к жене, расцеловал в обе щеки.  
\- Я могу до вечера где-нибудь погулять.  
\- Раздевайся. Раздевайся. Что за глупости?! И почему ты так не любишь, чтобы тебя встречали?  
\- А нам поставили телефон, - обрадовала Люси.  
\- Вот так новость!  
Фрэнк снял пальто и ботинки, бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало. Входная дверь внезапно распахнулась, Бобби кинулся Фрэнку на спину, повис на его плечах:  
\- Фрэнки! Дьявол! Я увидел, как ты выходишь из такси. Дженни сказала, что ты приедешь вечером. Фрэнки, ах ты чертов сукин сын! Какого хрена ты обманул нас?!  
\- Бобби, слезай, ты такой тяжелый. Слезай, дай мне обнять тебя, - попросил Фрэнк, переводя дух.  
Бобби послушался, и они с Фрэнком смогли обняться. Руки у Бобби были все такими же хваткими. Бобби пах табаком, недавно выпитым кофе и немного потом.  
\- Ну ладно, обнимайтесь, - с наигранной обидой сказала Люси, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться на кухню к Дженис. – Ох уж мне эти мужчины.  
\- Если ты еще раз уедешь так надолго, я… я сойду с ума, - прошептал Бобби Фрэнку в шею, так, чтобы это не могли услышать с кухни Люси и Дженис.  
\- Я больше не уеду, Бобби, - пообещал Фрэнк.   
Он оторвался от Бобби и некоторое время смотрел на него, борясь с невыносимым желанием обхватить его затылок, прильнуть к губам, провести языком по его деснам, вспомнить, наконец, его вкус.  
\- Фрэнки, не надо, - выдохнул Бобби, прочитав его взгляд. – Потом.  
\- Бобби?! – крикнула с кухни Дженис. – Приходи к нам на праздничный обед к часу!  
\- Конечно, Дженни!  
\- А теперь верни Фрэнка нам с Люси!   
\- Как скажешь, дорогая!  
\- Я приду к часу, Фрэнки, - сказал Бобби, проведя пальцами по щеке Фрэнка. – Я буду в мастерской, если что…

К половине двенадцатого Фрэнк успел принять душ, разделить восторги Люси по поводу сыгранной роли Джульетты, проверил, как работает телефон, и даже немного помог жене на кухне, потом взялся за газеты с намерением прочитать подшивку за неделю, но пробежал глазами только две страницы, так и не сосредоточившись, не сумев понять ни строчки из прочитанного. Он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме запаха Бобби, кроме рук Бобби, он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, как после трехмесячной разлуки, окажется внутри тела Бобби, и будет любить его до изнеможения на скрипучей кровати в негритянском притоне.  
\- Пойду, прогуляюсь. Может, загляну в мастерскую к Бобби. Посмотрю, как там, - предупредил жену Фрэнк.  
\- Только недолго. Через час мы будем обедать.   
\- Я помню, милая.

***

\- Бобби? – позвал Фрэнк, войдя в мастерскую.  
\- Я здесь, детка, - отозвался Бобби, выглянув из-за раскрытой пасти старого красного Доджа.  
\- Ты один?  
\- Я один, Фрэнки. Закрой дверь и иди сюда.  
Бобби сиял улыбкой, торопливо вытирал испачканные руки. Он никогда и никого так не жаждал обнять.   
Наконец, это был Бобби! Теперь пахнущий машинным маслом сильнее, чем табаком, потом и самим Бобби. Фрэнк сжал ладонями его лицо, почти до боли, едва себя контролируя, впился в его губы, глотал его стоны, гладил языком его нёбо. Фрэнк вздрагивал от того, что ладони Бобби сжимали его ягодицы, елозили по спине, что Бобби запускал пальцы ему в волосы.  
\- Ты всё-таки не удержался, - выдохнул Бобби, облизнув припухшие губы.  
\- Я пересчитаю тебе все зубы, Бобби Тейлор, если узнаю, что ты спал с кем-то другим, пока меня не было.  
\- У меня никого не было, Фрэнки.  
\- Клянешься? Ни одного шоколадного мальчишки?  
\- Сегодня ты сможешь спросить у Большой Ма. Клянусь, Фрэнки. Я теперь не могу думать ни о ком другом… Даже, когда за эти чертовы три месяца мне приходилось справляться самому, я думал только о твоей тощей заднице.  
\- Я спрошу у Большой Ма. Можешь не сомневаться.   
\- Возьми меня, Фрэнки.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Здесь?   
Бобби с силой потянул на себя Фрэнка.  
\- Здесь. Сейчас, родной. Я специально отпустил на сегодня парней.  
\- Давай подождем до вечера, когда поедем к Рэю…  
\- Я сдохну до вечера, Фрэнки. Ты что, не видишь?.. Я так хочу тебя. У меня даже в глазах темнеет.  
\- Бобби, малыш, - прошептал Фрэнк, снова его целуя.  
\- Там, в углу, должны быть два одеяла.  
Они занимались любовью на полу мастерской на старых одеялах, в одежде, всего лишь спустив брюки до щиколоток, неистовые, изголодавшиеся. Бобби старался сдерживать стоны. Бобби кусал ладонь Фрэнка. Фрэнк шептал в его затылок: «О, Господи, Бобби, ты самый горячий парень Вселенной», шептал: «Бобби, родной, это стоило трёх месяцев воздержания».  
Голова Бобби лежала на груди Фрэнка. Они курили и улыбались. Солнце через небольшие оконца под высоким потолком проникало внутрь мастерской и делило пол на ослепительные бело-желтые квадраты.  
\- Я половину вечеров провел с Дженни и Люси. Мы играли в Бинго и Скрэббл. Я помогал Люси учить роль и был ее чертовым запасным Ромео. Мы все втроем ездили выбирать ей ткань на платье. Я чинил твою грёбаную крышу, Фрэнки, и менял трубу на кухне – вот, чем я занимался, пока тебя не было, - сказал Бобби. – А еще я пил. В те вечера, когда я оставался один – я напивался дома перед телевизором и засыпал прямо на диване в гостиной. Ясно? А ты говоришь о каких-то там шоколадных яйцах.   
Фрэнк благодарно поцеловал Бобби в макушку.  
\- Запасной Ромео, - улыбнулся Фрэнк. – Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.   
\- Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Иди на хер, Фрэнки, - и спустя несколько секунд, выпуская дым из легких, Бобби зажмурился:  
\- Даже у сигарет теперь другой вкус.  
\- Зато я, наверное, весь пропах машинным маслом.  
\- Если Дженни спросит, скажешь, что испачкался обо что-нибудь в мастерской. У меня же здесь не будуар, и не Диснейлэнд, верно?   
Фрэнк согласно кивнул.  
\- Всё-таки им прижали хвосты. И хоть одну гниду вытурили с насиженного места (1), - внезапно гневно сказал Бобби.  
\- Что? О ком ты, Бобби? – не понял Фрэнк.  
\- О Маккарти и Коне. Неужели ты не слышал?  
\- Слышал что-то.  
\- Марроу – молодец! Шестьдесят семь голосов против двадцати двух! Если бы не Марроу, ничего бы этого не было. Парень серьезно рисковал. А теперь, адьёс, сенатор! – Бобби махнул рукой.  
Фрэнк вздохнул.  
\- Знаешь, Фрэнки, раз такое происходит, мне кажется, что-то начинает меняться. Ну, может быть, уже скоро, нам не придется прятаться, и нас перестанут считать больными.  
\- Ох, Бобби, как бы я хотел в это верить, - снова вздохнул Фрэнк, проведя ладонью по волосам Бобби.  
\- А Кон, эта гнида – сам первосортный педрила. Можешь себе представить?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Так. Знакомый рассказывал. Встретил его случайно, когда ездил в город. Один из его приятелей, парнишка-хастлер, похвастался, что как-то обслуживал Кона.  
\- Вот так дела!  
\- Как это может быть, Фрэнки? Я не понимаю. Если он сам гомосексуалист… Устраивать охоту на себе подобных. Откуда только такие скоты берутся? Из-за таких, как он, мы не можем быть вместе. Мы трахаемся в гараже и ждем вечера, чтобы поехать к Рэю. И боимся каждого шороха. Разве это жизнь?  
Бобби разнервничался. Оторвался от Фрэнка. Снова закурил.   
\- Бобби, ради всего святого. Только не сегодня. Давай не будем портить этот день, - попросил Фрэнк.  
\- Ладно… Прости, - сник тот.  
\- Ладно… Нам надо через пятнадцать минут быть у Дженни.

***

Фаршированная утка, салат из фасоли и большо-ой шоколадный торт. Хлопотливая и, как будто, помолодевшая Дженис, довольная и заряженная энтузиазмом Люси, соскучившийся и верный Бобби. Что может быть лучше возвращения домой?   
Фрэнк раздал подарки: серебряная заколка с настоящими хризолитами и целая коллекция пластинок Гленна Миллера для Люси, шелковый платок и духи для Дженис, кожаный портсигар для Бобби. Все любили Фрэнка. Он был умиротворен и удовлетворен и больше всего хотел вздремнуть рядом с Бобби, уткнувшись в его надежное, пропахшее машинным маслом плечо.  
\- Вечером мы с Бобби планируем хорошенько напиться, - объявил он. – Так что, девочки, рано нас не ждите.

***

\- Тебе не надо об этом знать, - упрямо твердил Бобби.  
\- Надо, - настаивал Фрэнк.  
\- От этого не будет никакого прока.  
\- Перестань. Я не могу видеть тебя таким.  
Настроение Бобби могло измениться в одночасье, - для Фрэнка это не было новостью. Сейчас Бобби балагурит, смеется, в его глазах прыгают неугомонные бесенята, он лезет целоваться, а через минуту его накрывает густым серым маревом, темной тоской, нежеланием жить, и свет из глаз больше не льется – он уходит в себя, чтобы вернуться через только ему одному известный промежуток времени.

\- Я устал чувствовать себя скотиной. Я устал врать, Фрэнки.

Мелькали придорожные столбы, одинокие голые кусты и деревья. Они ехали к Рэю. Вечер был теплым, сырым и обволакивающим, из приоткрытого окна доносился чуть ощутимый запах тающего мартовского снега. Бобби ожесточенно мял губами спичку, пытался уловить едва различимое шевеление дремлющей земли, хотел заглушить, обезвредить внутреннее ядовитое копошение шорохами весны, долгожданным пробуждением, ощущением Фрэнка рядом, радостью его осязания. Он повторял про себя снова и снова, что должен смириться, что не имеет права, что собственноручно душит то, без чего себя больше не мыслит. Иногда приходила уверенность, что ему удастся справиться.   
Бобби с Фрэнком досталась та же квартирка, что и в их первый раз у Рэя. Они не разговаривали. Беззвучно снимали друг с друга рубашки, расстегивали ремни и брюки, переступали через упавшие вещи, целовались, сильно сдавливая друг другу губы, в какой-то безмолвной борьбе стискивали плечи и потом толкали друг друга ладонями в грудь. Фрэнк чувствовал себя слишком тяжелым, неуклюжим. Ему было жаль спины Бобби под ним, его напряженных лопаток, обозначившихся позвонков, сжатых ягодиц и тихого рваного стона, когда тот кончил.   
Они лежали, сомкнув руки, в полной темноте, наполняя комнату только дыханием, боясь стука собственных сердец и собственных мыслей. Они были слишком реальны, слишком друг от друга зависимы, слишком болезненно разъединяемы. Даже когда они лежали вот так, рядом, плечом к плечу, рукой в руке – связывающие их нити натягивались, начинали мелко дрожать и гудеть. Это было невыносимо.  
Когда Бобби уснул, - он уснул крепко, первый раз за последний месяц, - Фрэнк поднялся с кровати, тихо оделся и вышел на улицу. Он вставил в рот сигарету, чиркнул спичкой, затянулся с жадностью, на миг закрыл глаза, почувствовал себя сосудом, который заполняется дымом, только дымом, ничем кроме дыма, открыл глаза, облокотился о перила и принялся безотчетно отстукивать пальцами какой-то ритм.  
\- Эй, умник, это ты там? – Большая Ма высунулась, задрала голову вверх, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте, кому принадлежит силуэт на втором этаже.  
\- Да, это я, Ма, - отозвался Фрэнк.  
\- Чего это тебе не спится? Неужто Бобби тебя не заездил?  
\- Что-то муторно. Не могу уснуть.  
\- Спускайся, Фрэнки. Я всё равно ещё долго не лягу. У меня трое мальчиков на работе. У меня есть вкусные вишневые пончики.

\- Давай, выкладывай, что у вас случилось, - потребовала Большая Ма, когда они устроились за кухонным столом с чаем и пончиками.  
\- Боюсь, Бобби скоро меня бросит.  
\- Бобби? Он слишком тебя любит.   
\- Именно поэтому.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Если бы у меня был сын, и, если бы он, не дай бог, оказался голубым, я бы желала ему такого парня, как ты, Фрэнки. Надежного. Умника, - Ма засмеялась своим низким грудным смехом, и все ее большое рыхлое тело заходило ходуном. – Какое ж счастье, что у меня нет детей! А только мои сладкие малютки, мои рабочие лошадки!  
\- Я женат, Ма, - напомнил Фрэнк.  
\- Ты «женат» или ты хочешь «оставаться женатым»? – теперь совершенно серьезно спросила Большая Ма, и ее ноздри раздулись, стали с шумом втягивать воздух, она начинала так дышать всегда, когда сердилась или волновалась.  
\- Я не знаю… Я не могу, понимаешь? И без Бобби не могу.  
\- Это только тебе решать, Фрэнки… 

***

Было раннее утро. Не больше пяти, шести часов. Фрэнк оторвал голову от подушки, прислушался. Снаружи определенно что-то происходило, - странные приглушенные звуки. Шаги? Он потормошил Бобби за плечо:  
\- Бобби, там что-то происходит.  
\- Там всё время что-то происходит, - пробубнил Бобби в полусне и поудобнее устроил голову у Фрэнка на груди. – Угомонись. Давай спать.  
Прошла минута, другая, казалось, все затихло, звуки прекратились. Фрэнк легонько погладил Бобби по волосам и закрыл глаза.  
Через мгновенье Фрэнк и Бобби были разбужены оглушительным грохотом – упала слетевшая с петель дверь.  
\- Какого же хера? Это что, землетрясение? – проговорил ошалело Бобби.  
В глаза ударил свет. Бобби прикрыл ладонями лицо, Фрэнк зажмурился.  
\- Полиция! Не двигаться! Полиция!  
\- Вашу мать! Вы охерели, что ли?! – рассвирепел Бобби, но Фрэнк крепко схватил его за руку, давая понять, чтобы тот замолчал. Направленное на тебя дуло пистолета – это не шутка.  
\- Господи Иисусе, повезло же нарваться на педиков, - полицейский с отвращением сплюнул. – Ну, что за мерзость?! Робертс, ты полюбуйся, а? – крикнул он куда-то за спину.  
Робертс, совсем молоденький, полнолицый, необтесавшийся, выглянул из-за напарника, сделал несколько шагов влево и встал, широко расставив ноги, зажав пистолет в вытянутых руках.  
\- Отвратительно, - поморщился он.  
\- Меня сейчас вывернет, - пообещал первый – Хоган. – Торгаш должен быть черным, а эти… тьфу! Членососы! Робертс, не спускай с них глаз, ясно? И проверь на наркотики.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- А я дальше. Все понял?  
\- Да, сэр.  
Когда Хоган упомянул о «черном торгаше», Бобби всё понял. Полицейские искали Рэя. Вламывались в каждую квартиру, надеясь на удачу. Рэй, верно, был предупрежден заранее и успел смыться, но где-то «наследил», или же, все-таки, пребывал в неведении и развлекался в одной из квартирок с какой-нибудь цыпочкой. «Но разве это облава?» - думал Бобби раздраженно. «Смех да и только. Столько шума наделали. Рэй, даже если и не знал об облаве, десять раз успел бы «сделать ноги». Кретины».  
\- Эу, сержант, - свистнул Бобби. – Чего тебе от нас-то нужно? Может, договоримся по-хорошему?  
\- Бобби, - одернул его Фрэнк.   
Он чувствовал себя ужасно стесненно, ему было неловко, ведь на нем не было даже трусов, и в таком состоянии, застигнутый среди ночи в негритянском притоне в постели с Бобби, он ощущал себя лабораторной лягушкой, которую препарируют студенты-медики на практикуме.  
Ужасно и унизительно, если девочки узнают о них с Бобби вот так – через третьи руки, от полиции. Для бедных Дженис и Люси это будет позором. Несмываемым. Соседи их затравят. А родители Бобби? Его сестра? Они Бобби со света сживут. Страшно подумать, что с ним могут сделать, узнав о его прошлых «заслугах». Бобби надо было вытащить. Во что бы то ни стало.  
\- Послушайте, сержант, - начал Фрэнк, с большой осторожностью подбирая подходящие в такой ситуации слова. - Я вижу этого парня первый раз, - сказал он, кивнув на Бобби. – Он хороший малый, но падкий на выпивку. Он был слишком пьян, когда мы пришли сюда, и мы ничего не делали, Христом Богом клянусь. Мне пришлось уложить его спать, и я решил дождаться утра, чтобы… ну вы понимаете, сержант… В любом случае, у вас нет доказательств… Поэтому вы…  
\- Заткнись, Фрэнки! – оборвал его Бобби. – Что ты несешь? Ты сам слышишь, какую чушь ты городишь? Думаешь, кому-то есть до этого дело?  
\- Я должен произвести обыск, и был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы помолчали… и оставались на месте, - добавил Робертс, когда Бобби намерился подняться с кровати.  
\- Послушай, сержант, у нас нет никаких наркотиков. Мы приезжаем сюда, чтобы побыть наедине, понимаешь? Какие, к черту, наркотики?! Мы не виделись три месяца и единственное место, где мы можем быть вместе – этот сраный негритянский притон! Но и тут, - какая-то грёбаная облава! Тебе это кажется забавным, сержант?  
\- В нашем штате гомосексуализм противозаконен, - отчеканил Робертс.  
\- Срать я хотел на законы штата и на то, что ты думаешь! – взорвался Бобби. – Ненавидишь педиков?! А?! Мечтаешь всех нас перестрелять?! Давай! Скажи за себя, а не от имени штата! Что?!  
\- Бобби, что ты делаешь? – безуспешно попытался остановить его Фрэнк, но Бобби оттолкнул его. Бобби было уже не остановить. Стоило задеть болевые токи, намереваясь переступить невысокий порог терпения – и он превращался в фурию, в сорвавшегося с цепи демона, в неуправляемый селевой поток.   
\- А чем ты лучше меня, сосунок?! Что ты знаешь о жизни?! – расходился Бобби. Внезапно он откинул одеяло и предстал перед изумленным Робертсом во всем своем искалеченном бесстыдстве, в обнаженном кипящем гневе. – Я проливал за тебя свою грязную пидорскую кровь, я оставил на войне свою пидорскую ногу, и никто меня не спрашивал, хочу я этого или нет! Никому не было дела до того, с кем я сплю!  
\- Бобби, пожалуйста, Бобби, - умолял Фрэнк.  
\- О, черт!.. Прикройтесь, - пробормотал Робертс.  
Фрэнк воспользовался моментом, поднял с пола одежду, начал торопливо одеваться, бросил вещи Бобби.  
\- Бобби… Дьявол… Одевайся. Хватит, слышишь?  
Бобби на некоторое время замолчал. Ожесточенно натягивал трусы, прилаживал протез, влезал в брюки.  
Робертс, казалось, совсем растерялся. Это было его первое задание, и он представить не мог, что его ждет такое вот приключение. Всё, чему его учили в течение нескольких месяцев, как будто исчезло из головы – «как корова языком слизнула» – сказал бы его отец. Он чувствовал себя полнейшим кретином, глупым мальчишкой, попавшим на экзамен в университет, не имея ни малейшего представления о предмете. Он чувствовал себя в западне и понимал, что Бобби это известно. Бобби был как старый, потрепанный, стреляный волк – он чуял слабину за версту. Шерсть у него на спине дыбилась, он нетерпеливо поводил ноздрями и был готов напасть. «Такие волки опасны», - вот о чем думал Робертс, пытаясь скрыть свою растерянность и смущение, да, смущение, и еще поднимавшуюся из груди злобу – этот чертов педик, этот чертов безногий педик! с красивым крепким телом, этот сраный педик! который и не думал затыкаться, и не думал стесняться своих порочных наклонностей, этот несчастный педик! заставил Робертса вспомнить о своих ужасных, непростительных грехах, о своих темных мерзких желаниях, о том, как он краснел в мужских раздевалках и прятал между ног под полотенцем готовый взорваться член, как он шептал, словно в трансе, снова и снова: «Если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них» (2), и стегал себя ремнем по голым ляжкам, как он вымаливал у Господа прощение, до боли стискивал груди своей девчонки и повторял про себя, тараня ее влажное лоно, иной раз, заставляя ее всхлипывать от боли, от его чрезмерного напора: «Я мужчина! Мужчина! Со мной все в порядке!», как его тошнило, после хоккейных тренировок, где он сталкивался, сцеплялся, дрался с парнями, и их злые потные ладони, их бездумный здоровый смех, их сверкающие зубы и разгоряченные тела в душевой – всё это было невыносимо, искажено его больными похотливыми мыслями, его блудливыми руками в кабинке туалета; а потом, вернувшись домой, он не мог смотреть матери в глаза, и едва двигал челюстями, заставляя себя глотать приготовленный ею ужин, проклинал себя и ненавидел до того сильно, что хотел взять отцовский пистолет, выбежать на улицу, найти первого попавшегося педика около какого-нибудь голубого бара и выстрелить прямо в его грязный рот, как только тот согласится у него отсосать, а потом спустить курок у собственного виска и, наконец, покончить со всем этим.

Пока Бобби с Фрэнком одевались, Робертс начал обыскивать комнату, не снимая их с мушки, до скрипа стискивая зубы – шарил под кроватью, в тумбочке, перевернул постель. Он действовал четко и быстро, но стоило его взгляду наткнуться на Бобби, как он внутренне сжимался и терял самообладание от беспомощности и злости, и еще от зависти, быть может, больше от зависти, чем от ненависти, ведь у Бобби был Фрэнк, и Бобби плевать хотел на все препятствия и возможные последствия, и Бобби не боялся. Этот чертов педик не умел и не хотел бояться! Почему он не боялся?!  
\- Ну, сержант, убедился, что наркотиков здесь нет? – нарушил недолгое молчание Бобби.  
\- Мне еще надо проверить ванную.  
\- Валяй, только это лишняя трата времени. Я не понимаю, на кой хер мы тебе сдались? Вам нужен какой-то черный торгаш. Его здесь нет. К чему всё это представление?  
Робертс внезапно резко развернулся и направил дуло пистолета прямо в лицо Бобби.  
\- Заткнись, наконец, сраный выблядок! Вернись на место! Туда, к стене, я сказал! Проклятый извращенец! Такие твари, как ты, приближают апокалипсис! Я не хочу сдохнуть в геенне огненной из-за тебя! Урод!  
Поведение Робертса было больше похоже на истерику, его голос обрывался, и лицо пылало от гнева, но Бобби этим было не испугать, он отступил только на шаг и, казалось, готов был рассмеяться. Выражение его лица было самодовольным и лишь немного удивленным.  
\- Ладно, успокойся, сержант. Это я слышал неоднократно. Чего ты так завелся? – спросил Бобби.  
\- Я бы расстреливал таких, как ты! – снова вспыхнул Робертс.  
\- Неужели? – повел бровью Бобби. – А не боишься, что я доберусь до тебя раньше, Робертс? И мне не понадобится пистолет. Сказать тебе, сколько узкоглазых я передушил этими вот руками? А как они корчились перед смертью и таращили на меня глазищи, а я не давал им дышать, - бамс! – и всё. Это было очень весело, сержант, правда. А ты? Скольких человек ты отправил на тот свет? Ты стрелять-то умеешь?   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я выстрелил? – взволнованно сказал Робертс. Его руки начали дрожать.   
\- Думаю, не успеешь, - прицокнул языком Бобби. – Не смотри, что я калека. Я скручу тебе шею так быстро, что и пикнуть не успеешь.   
\- Бобби, хватит! Бобби, остановись! – безуспешно пытался урезонить его Фрэнк, но Бобби так разошелся, что, казалось, был готов ударить и Фрэнка, попади тот под горячую руку.  
\- Надоело молчать, Фрэнки! Ясно?! Почему я должен терпеть, когда какой-то молокосос переворачивает вверх тормашками мои вещи, портит мое утро, вытаскивает меня из постели, обзывает последними словами? А? Это еще что за закон? Что-то я такого не припомню. Иди сюда, сержант! – позвал Бобби. – Иди сюда и извинись.   
Бобби сделал несколько шагов к Робертсу, и тот, качнувшись и чуть не потеряв равновесие, снова выбросил вперед пистолет, зажатый обеими руками, и приказал оставаться на месте.  
\- Ты что, штанишки намочил, сержант? Прекрати истерику, недомерок.   
Пистолет Робертса уперся Бобби в грудь.  
\- Что? Стрелять будешь? Здесь нет твоей мамочки, с которой ты, наверняка, еще спишь в одной кровати, и никто не погладит тебя по головке и не напечет черничных оладьев.  
\- Бобби, замолчи, придурок! Что ты делаешь? – закричал Фрэнк и рванулся к Бобби.  
Робертс мгновенно перевел дуло пистолета на Фрэнка, и тот, говоря: «Ладно, ладно, сержант, только успокойтесь», вынужден был отступить.  
\- Назад! – орал он. – Назад! Иначе я стреляю!  
\- Не смей, ясно! – зарычал Бобби. – Будь мужчиной, а не дерьмом! Разбирайся со мной, а не с Фрэнки! Если ты хоть пальцем его тронешь, я сломаю твою цыплячью шею! Слышишь меня? Хоть пальцем, ясно?  
С сержантом что-то произошло, он не мог понять, что именно, но кровь кипела, в голове было слишком шумно – животный магнетизм Бобби, его перекошенное злобой лицо, горящие глаза, запах его пота так близко – всё это делало из Робертса кого-то, кто мало напоминал привычного Робертса, и самое страшное, что он не мог этого кого-то контролировать. У другого, у неподконтрольного Робертса отчаянно «стояло» и не заметить это было невозможно. Бобби посмотрел на ширинку сержанта, - и всё понял.  
\- Смотри, Фрэнки, - рассмеялся он, ударив в ладоши. – Кажется, с нашим сержантиком случился конфуз. У него на нас стоит. А он заливает, что ненавидит педиков. Вот это номер! Ну, ты же извращенец знатный, Робертс! Разве нет? У тебя встает, только когда ты размахиваешь пистолетом? Или только, когда видишь двоих мужчин, которые любят друг друга?  
Робертс густо покраснел и застыл в каком-то невозможном стыдном оцепенении.  
\- Бобби, ты сдурел? – почти в ужасе заговорил Фрэнк. – Немедленно прекрати это!  
\- Да ты что, Фрэнки? Вот ведь незадача, сержант, правда? И как такое могло случиться? Природу не обманешь… Послушай, сержант, давай я отсосу тебе сейчас в ванной, а ты нас отпустишь? Идёт? Никто не узнает, клянусь. И все останутся довольны. Идёт?  
\- Бобби! Идиот! – Фрэнк схватился за голову. – Сержант, не слушайте его. Бобби немного не в себе. Он болен. Давайте мы просто забудем обо всем этом.  
\- Заткнись, урод! Заткнись!– повторял в исступленной злобе Робертс. Его трясло. - Я пристрелю тебя, как бешеную тварь!   
\- И попадешь в ад, потому что ты такой же, как и я, сержант! Но хоть раз, дай себе волю! Когда твой член окажется у меня во рту, ты, наконец, перестанешь быть бабой и трусом! Или ты предпочитаешь до конца жизни спать у мамкиной сиськи? Робертс, решайся, сейчас или никогда!  
\- Ненавижу. Ненавижу.  
Ужас Робертса стал почти физически ощутимым, разлился по комнате вязким липким воздухом, вонючей дрянью, трусливой мелкой дрожью – порочное желание и первобытный страх – невозможное, непереносимое сочетание.  
\- Интересно, сержант, что будет, если узнает твой начальник? А твой напарник? Ребята из полиции? А твой отец знает? Вообще кто-то, кроме нас, знает?  
\- Перестаньте, ради Бога! - Фрэнк был готов плакать, умолять, что угодно, чтобы прекратить этот ужас, убрать это ставшее невыносимым напряжение, сгустки электричества. Остановить Бобби, пока не поздно. И тут же его мысли сделали большой крюк, он вспомнил про бумажник. Там должно было остаться еще прилично денег, - долларов пятьдесят, шестьдесят, наверное, у Бобби тоже что-то было. Фрэнк мог бы отдать свои часы. Дорогие, хорошей марки – подарок Дженис на его тридцатипятилетие. Но сначала Бобби. Бобби… Он рванулся к нему, почти схватил за рукав.  
\- Стоять! – крикнул Робертс и тут же выстрелил.  
Напряжение упало, тревожные нити лопнули, воздух перестал гудеть и искриться. Падая, Фрэнк задел плечом тумбочку. Теряя сознание, он успел понять, что поймал пулю, успел почувствовать боль, услышал, как Бобби выкрикивает его имя, и его голос ужасно громкий, странно надломленный, успел почувствовать, как руки Бобби обхватывают его голову и шарят по лицу, как руки слепого, и он плачет и воет почти по-волчьи, заходится этим животным воем.

Стрелять в человека, не в манекен, - как это оказалось страшно! Не сам выстрел, механика действия, - а последствия, последствия – ужас осознания, что ты стрелял в человека, дырка от пули, выпущенной твоей рукой, в животе у другого человека, и красное пятно расползается по рубашке. Робертс так и застыл с вскинутым пистолетом. Он чувствовал себя маленьким, скукоженным, прилипшим к полу, как муха к липкой ленте – ему хотелось в туалет и плакать, хотелось убежать и забиться в угол около кровати в родительской спальне. Не было никакого внутреннего торжества, никакого пылающего удовольствия – только страх, еще больший, чем страх разоблачения его порочных наклонностей.  
Робертс не мог пошевелиться. Он видел, как сходит с ума Бобби, как он крепко сжимает, тормошит и гладит бесчувственное тело Фрэнка, как воздух вокруг них наливается густой кровью, а они разъединяются, как будто медленно отрываются друг от друга, хотя Бобби держит изо всех сил, хочет прорасти в Фрэнка, пустить в него корни, обвить ветвями, стать его вторым телом, его запасной не раненой плотью.  
Сержант не двигался и не сопротивлялся, когда Бобби налетел на него, выбил из рук пистолет, опрокинул на спину, он не слышал, не понимал, что тот кричит, не замечал его раскроенного злобой лица. Он начал вырываться и царапаться только тогда, когда холодное дуло пистолета оказалось у него во рту, и отчаянное дикое желание жить прорвало его оцепенение, начало управлять ватным телом, побудило сопротивляться, орать, толкать коленями. Ужас от выстрела сменился ужасом неминуемой смерти. Робертс ревел и дико вращал глазами. Он хотел жить! Боже, как он хотел жить!  
Что-то твердое уперлось Бобби в спину – и это тоже был пистолет.  
\- Тихо, сынок, тихо, - кто-то увещевал и тянул Бобби за плечо. – Отдай пистолет. Не надо. Отдай. Вот так. Славно.   
Как только пистолет Робертса оказался в руках у Андерсена, Бобби сам, как раненое животное, отполз к Фрэнку, склонился над ним, положил его голову себе на колени и принялся повторять, умоляя нового копа воспаленными глазами:  
\- Ему надо в больницу… Пожалуйста. Ради всего святого.   
\- Какого чёрта, Робертс?! Где Хоган?! Почему он тебя оставил одного?! – орал Андерсен. – Твоих рук дело?! Кто разрешил стрелять?! Ты, что, дар речи потерял?!  
\- Я… я не хотел, - хрипло заскулил Робертс. Он сидел на полу, размазывая по лицу слезы, и был не в состоянии подняться на ноги.  
Фрэнк не слышал, как всхлипывал Робертс, не слышал, как матерился Андерсен, когда они с Бобби вдвоем тащили его к машине, он не слышал, как Бобби кинул Робертсу напоследок: «Если с Фрэнки что-нибудь случится, сержант, я найду и убью тебя, клянусь. Куда бы ты не спрятался. Я тебя из-под земли достану». Фрэнк пришел в себя, когда они на полицейской машине, включив сирену, мчались в госпиталь. Он открыл глаза и увидел лицо Бобби, заплаканное, злое и очень встревоженное. Он попытался улыбнуться:  
\- Бобби… Что это за оркестр? Ах, черт… а это больно.  
Фрэнк почувствовал – пальцы Бобби дрожали у него на щеке.  
\- Ничего, Фрэнки. Всё будет хорошо. Ты держись, ладно? Мы почти приехали… Ты смотри на меня. Не засыпай, родной… Говори со мной, ладно? Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь… Любовь моя… Не засыпай…  
«Не засыпай… Джейми… Не засыпай».  
Фрэнк снова проваливался в густую бесконечную черноту. Ему очень хотелось закрыть глаза, очень хотелось отдохнуть… Только ладони Бобби не давали ему исчезнуть. Руки Бобби держали его.  
\- Бобби, слышишь? Позаботься о девочках. Пообещай.  
\- Не смей, Фрэнки! Даже не думай!

***

Самым тяжелым, самым страшным оказалось позвонить Дженис. Набрать номер и сказать про Фрэнка, которого экстренно оперировали:  
\- Фрэнка подстрелили. Он в госпитале. Приезжай как можно скорее.  
И после того, как Дженис, едва выговаривая слова, не понимая, как это могло произойти с ее мужем, выдыхая в трубку беспомощность, не веря, пыталась добиться объяснений от Бобби, глухо признаться:   
\- Это моя вина. 

Дженис никогда не видела Бобби таким. Он был меньше всего похож на того Бобби, которого она знала, к которому привыкла. Это был сломанный, раздавленный горем человек, сжавшийся, как будто сам подстреленный, выкручивающий себе пальцы, стонущий хрипло и протяжно, как если бы ему тянули больной зуб, и эта пытка длилась уже давно, и у него больше не хватало сил, чтобы кричать в голос.  
\- Бобби… Бобби, ты что, ты стрелял в него?  
Дженис села рядом и дотронулась до его руки.   
Бобби зарыдал, забился в похожем на агонический приступе, сполз, почти упал со стула, на котором сидел, схватился за колени Дженис.  
\- О, Господи, Дженис! Это должна была быть моя пуля! Моя! Понимаешь?! Я страшная тварь! Не человек! Урод! Прости меня, прости! Он только хотел защитить меня!   
Дженис едва поняла из сбивчивых объяснений Бобби, почему произошла трагедия. Стало ясно, что это роковая случайность. Она сжала предплечье Бобби и тихо сказала:  
\- С ним всё будет хорошо… Фрэнк – он сильный, ты же знаешь…  
\- Я не буду без него жить. Не смогу, Дженни… Я люблю его, - признался Бобби.  
Он больше не мог держать это в себе.  
\- Я знаю, - ответила она.  
Бобби посмотрел ей в глаза и понял, что Дженис знает всё, - что он любит Фрэнка не только как друга, как брата, как близкого человека, что Фрэнк – его мужчина.  
\- Давно? – выдохнул Бобби.  
\- Пожалуй, со Дня благодарения… Фрэнк так смотрел на тебя в тот день… Когда ты вспылил, а он пытался тебя остановить, помнишь? Он никогда ни на кого так не смотрел. Странно, что я раньше этого не заметила. Как у него сияли глаза. Временами он выглядел невозможно счастливым и чуть не кричал от счастья. И я была рада, что у него появился человек, которого он по-настоящему полюбил. Ведь он страдал все эти годы, что мы жили вместе. Мы были лучшими друзьями, но разве он был недостоин большего? Разве он не хотел влюбиться? И я была рада, что это ты, Бобби, потому что ты замечательный… И я была рада еще и потому, что тоже, наконец, перестала чувствовать себя виноватой… Я почти год встречаюсь с другим мужчиной, и мы любим друг друга, и, скрывая это от Фрэнка, я чувствовала себя предательницей… Мне сразу стало легче, когда я поняла, что у Фрэнка есть ты… Лео… он очень хороший, и я хочу быть с ним так же, как ты хочешь быть с Фрэнком… Бобби, мы с тобой так всё запутали… Мы давно должны были что-то сделать… развязать этот узел… Бобби, я должна признаться… я видела вас с Фрэнком в мастерской вчера… Не знаю, не спрашивай, зачем я пошла туда… Это был порыв, какое-то помутнение… Вы забыли закрыть дверь… Я просто увидела, как вы лежите в обнимку на полу и курите одну на двоих сигарету, и какие у вас счастливые лица… Прости меня, Бобби.  
\- Дженни, значит… Значит, ты нас не осуждаешь? Не думаешь, что мы больные?  
\- Общество часто бывает неправо, и мне ли об этом не знать? Думаешь, я не догадывалась? За все эти годы? Но Фрэнки всегда был таким умницей. Он оберегал меня и Люси. Он никогда не делал ничего, что могло повредить нам. И я очень-очень люблю его и дорожу и всю жизнь буду благодарна, что он спас нас с Люси, что стал мне хорошим мужем, а Люси чудесным отцом. Фрэнки редкий человек.   
Бобби уткнулся в колени Дженис и снова заплакал.  
\- Фрэнки… он должен жить… Мы так боялись, что ты узнаешь… Я готов был уехать, лишь бы он не мучился, не выбирал между мной и тобой… Почему всё так? Дженни, если с ним что-то случится…  
\- С ним всё будет в порядке, - тихо повторяла Дженис, поглаживая волосы Бобби. – Все будет в порядке…

Они прожили с Фрэнком десять лет, и Дженис знала его до донышка – все его слабости, все привычки, помнила за него важные даты, намеченные дела, встречи и командировки, дни рождения его коллег, знала, какими полотенцами он любит пользоваться, знала, что иногда, заработавшись, муж забывает поесть, и порой ему нужно напоминать почистить перед сном зубы; для него готовила спагетти Маринара и картофельную запеканку, для него покупала ручки, карандаши и тетради, ему гладила брюки и рубашки, ему подбирала галстуки, теплые жилеты, одеколон и бритвы, каждый день собирала на работу, знала, какие книги он читает, какие передачи смотрит, и, конечно, знала, как он ее любит, но как он несчастлив.  
Она вытирала слезы и вспоминала, как увидела Фрэнка впервые – немного нелепого, по-доброму смешного, неопрятно одетого. Он был первый, кому она решилась рассказать их с Люси историю, кому она смогла довериться. Ее настоящий единственный друг и помощник, ее соломенный супруг. Вспоминала, как первым его подарком Люси были конфеты и большая кукла в голубом платье с белыми оборками, а Дженис думала, сколько на эти деньги можно было бы купить мяса и фруктов для ребенка, у которого от недостаточного питания развилась анемия. Как они с Люси будут без него? Как такое возможно?

Можно было плакать и проклинать судьбу, и биться в конвульсиях, только что это могло изменить? Фрэнк лежал на операционном столе, и никто не знал – выживет он или нет. По чьей вине? Это Бобби нажал на курок. Бобби был причиной. С его неуемным нравом, с его неумением или нежеланием? думать о последствиях, с его дурацким непримиримым характером. Как он мог так поступить с Фрэнки? С единственным человеком, который его любил, которому он был нужен, который примирял Бобби с самим собой, с каждодневным существованием, с осознанием того, что его жизнь не бессмысленна.   
Бескорыстие? Самопожертвование? Терпение? Нет, Бобби не такой. Он не хотел ничего из этого. Ему был нужен Фрэнки. Только он один. Без остатка. Всегда рядом. Это был отчаянный эгоизм, развернутое сопротивление, неутолимая жажда. Бобби не желал отказываться, ждать, отрекаться. Ни ради чего, ни во имя. Он хотел обладать Фрэнком, не отдавать, не расставаться, хотел просыпаться в одной постели со своим любимым мужчиной каждый день, изо дня в день, встречать его уставшего с работы, заниматься с ним сексом. Ему был нужен Фрэнки. Только он один. Бобби решил, что если Фрэнки не выкарабкается – он пустит себе пулю в лоб. Жить без Фрэнки он не будет.

 

***

У отца на ладонях остался след – бело-розовые полосы. Он слишком крепко сжимал в руках ремень, широкий, с тяжелой пряжкой. Металл врезался в кожу. Отец был тощим, изможденным, с запавшими щеками и бессмысленным взглядом - таким, каким Фрэнк помнил его перед смертью, в его руках не было былой силы, и он никого уже не мог напугать, но ремень сжимал крепко, и как будто грозил неминуемой поркой. Отец был жалок в своей беспомощной решимости. Он не звал Фрэнка, не произносил ни звука, он не мог больше ударить, но каким-то необъяснимым образом притягивал к себе, как будто хотел вырвать душу, засунуть себе в карман и уйти с ней назад в небытие.

Бобби стоял на пирсе. Он был по пояс обнажен, а штанины завернуты до колен. У его ног ведро с рыбой. Чешуя поблескивала. Рыбины хватали воздух круглыми ртами. Бобби улыбался. Волосы золотились у него на груди. Солнце было ослепительным. Он сделал жест, как будто звал к себе: «Фрэнки, иди ко мне. Давай». 

***

\- Ну, парень, давай, просыпайся… Я так долго ждал этого, а ты дрыхнешь… Как ты? Фрэнки, родной мой.  
Бобби наконец-то пустили в палату. Он был в белом халате, и от этого была сильнее заметна его усталость, его бессонные ночи. Он целовал Фрэнку ладони и шептал: «Родной мой, родной… Прости меня». Он хотел плакать и держался из последних сил. Фрэнк чуть улыбался и гладил его по волосам: «Бобби…».

Бобби приходил каждый день. Всё время, пока Фрэнк лежал в госпитале, Бобби тревожился, он не мог спать, не мог есть, заставлял себя работать. Каждую чертову минуту каждого чертова дня он до спазмов в животе боялся, что с Фрэнком что-то случится, что ему снова станет хуже, и Бобби потеряет его. Это была сущая паранойя, объяснимая, но от того не менее сильная и совершенно неконтролируемая. И только самолично привезя Фрэнка домой, помогая ему надевать тапки, проводив в гостиную и усевшись рядом на диван, он смог успокоиться, смог почувствовать облегчение.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Фрэнки, люблю тебя, - шептал он в каждое мгновение, когда им удавалось остаться вдвоем.

\- Потанцуй со мной, Фрэнки, - попросил Бобби, когда вечером они скрылись от девочек в мастерской.   
Бобби протянул руки, приглашая, мягко привлек к себе Фрэнка. Синатра пел о любви. Бобби снова вдыхал запах любимого мужчины, целовал его виски и веки, щеки и лоб. Они медленно переставляли ноги, обнимая друг друга, переплетаясь, прорастая, задерживая дыхание от нежности, прикасаясь к своему общему будущему. 

 

__________

(1) Здесь и далее по тексту имеется в виду следующее: в 1954 г. известный тележурналист Эдвард Марроу подверг жесткой критике методы сенатора Джозефа Маккарти и его «правой руки», помощника – Роя Кона, известных своей политикой, направленной против коммунистов и гомосексуалистов. Передачи Марроу имели большой успех и вызвали общественный резонанс. В результате сенатского расследования и голосования в декабре 1954 г. (67 голосов против 22) деятельность Маккарти была осуждена и прекращена. Рою Кону пришлось уйти в отставку. Кроме того, через тридцать лет после описываемых событий выяснилось, что некоторые члены комиссии Маккарти были гомосексуалистами, а Рой Кон в 1980-е годы открыто жил со своим партнером и скончался от СПИДа в 1986 году.

(2) Библия: «Если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них» (Левит 20:13).


	8. Май, 1955

Первый раз все вместе, вчетвером, они встретились в небольшом кафе в центре города, - нужно было обсудить, как рассказать обо всём Люси. Лео немного опаздывал, и Фрэнк с Бобби и Дженис ждали его, заметно нервничая: Дженис обводила пальцем ободок кофейной чашки, Бобби был слишком болтлив и весел, Фрэнк, напротив, хмур и неразговорчив. Фрэнк не мог понять, почему ему не по себе. Неужели он ревновал Дженис? Неужели дело в этом? Или он беспокоился за нее? Должен был убедиться, что Лео – не проходимец, что он по-настоящему любит его жену?  
Дженис заметила Лео, как только он вошёл, она заулыбалась и помахала ему. Фрэнк и Бобби одновременно повернули головы. К столику шёл высокий и худощавый цветной мужчина. Фрэнк и Бобби привстали, чтобы его поприветствовать:  
\- Простите, что заставил ждать. Лео.  
\- Фрэнк.  
\- Бобби. Рад с вами познакомиться.  
Они обменялись короткими рукопожатиями.  
Невозможно было не заметить, как светится Дженис. Она казалась лёгкой и помолодевшей, даже её лицо как будто стало более гладким, улыбка не просто доброжелательной, а ласковой, её глаза стали глазами счастливой женщины. Дженис выглядела невероятно хорошенькой, уверенной, воодушевленной. Фрэнк понял, что никогда прежде не видел её такой. Лео поцеловал ей руку и опустился на соседний стул. Что-то кольнуло у Фрэнка внутри. Его жена. Его Дженни. Теперь счастливая. В бежевом с коричневыми цветами приталенном платье, в маленьких замшевых лодочках на ногах, с распущенными волосами, ярким маникюром и восточным ароматом духов… Теперь не его Дженни. Чья-то чужая Дженни. Это было неожиданно, странно, неправильно.  
Лео казался невозмутимым, даже флегматичным, с его опущенными уголками глаз, монотонной манерой речи, выверенными движениями. Лео будто всё обо всех знал наперёд, и его ничто не могло удивить или всколыхнуть. Лео был мулатом, худым, долговязым, его длинные руки и вытянутая форма головы вызывали у Фрэнка ассоциацию с кузнечиком или богомолом. Лео было сорок три и развод за спиной. Взрослый сын. Любимая работа. Успешная карьера. Большая породистая собака. Хорошая квартира в хорошем районе. Он был надежный, этот Лео. Не подкопаешься.  
\- Значит у вас адвокатская практика? – уточнил Фрэнк, когда они немного познакомились и изучили друг друга.  
\- Совершенно верно.  
\- И, судя по всему, вы преуспели в своём деле?  
\- Думаю да, мне это удалось.  
\- А какими делами вы, в основном, занимаетесь?   
\- Трудовые споры, дискриминация по половому и расовому признаку, разводы.  
\- Ммм. Ясно. Защищаете униженных и оскорбленных?  
\- Бывает и так.  
\- Фрэнки, не язви, ради Бога, - похлопала его по руке Дженис.  
\- Прости, - повинился Фрэнк.  
\- Лео, по-моему, вы хороший парень, и, я думаю, мы можем быть спокойны за Дженни. Она в надёжных руках. Верно, Фрэнки? – улыбнулся Бобби.  
\- Хочется верить, что так, - выдавил из себя что-то едва смахивающее на улыбку Фрэнк.  
Бобби сразу это увидел, его было не обмануть – Лео был таким же, как Фрэнк, - немного занудным, правильным, рассудительным, надёжным. С одной лишь разницей – Лео был гетеросексуален и видел в Дженис не только друга и близкого человека, он видел в ней женщину, любил её как женщину. 

 

***

Самое сложное было открыться Люси. Никто из них троих не знал, как начать этот непростой разговор. Как именно рассказать всё Люси? Как сделать так, чтобы она поняла, чтобы для неё это не стало ударом?  
В конце концов, всё рассказала Люси Дженис. Женщины всегда оказываются более смелыми, чем мужчины в подобного рода вопросах.   
В один из дней Дженис, Фрэнк, Бобби и Люси сидели за обеденным столом, и Дженис решилась:  
\- Детка, мы должны сказать тебе что-то важное и очень надеемся, что ты нас поймёшь… Ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы понять…  
Люси слушала, окаменев, не желала верить. Её мир вмиг перевернулся, разрушился, исчез. Дженис любит какого-то Лео, а Фрэнк хочет быть с Бобби. Невозможно. Нелепо. Как это могло произойти? Что теперь будет с ней? И как она могла безоговорочно верить тем, кого безмерно любила?  
Она заплакала и убежала наверх в свою комнату, так и не дослушав, так и не пожелав, чтобы ей объяснили всё до конца, чтобы её пожалели. Бобби позвал Люси, намерился, было, догнать, но Фрэнк остановил его:  
\- Ей нужно время, чтобы переварить всё это. Ей надо побыть одной.

 

Три дня Люси отсиживалась в своей комнате. Она отказывалась есть, категорически не желала спускаться и с кем-либо разговаривать. Дженис приносила поднос с едой, ставила на письменный стол и, не дождавшись ответа, уходила. Фрэнк зашел в комнату Люси лишь дважды. В первый день вечером, чтобы проверить, как она, и в следующий раз уже через день, вернувшись с работы, он вошёл в её комнату, увидел Люси, лежащей в разобранной кровати с книгой, заметил поднос с нетронутой едой, многозначительно вздохнул, пододвинул ближе стул и, наверное, с минуту молчал, собираясь с мыслями, пытаясь принять её безмолвие, привыкнуть к её рассерженной спине – Люси отвернулась к стене сразу, как только Фрэнк появился.  
Ему хотелось, очень хотелось обнять её, посадить себе на колени, как в детстве, назвать своей малышкой, лягушонком, хотелось провести по её волосам, хотелось, чтобы она отплакалась у него на плече, чтобы она перестала молчать, чтобы простила, Фрэнк готов был встать перед ней на колени, - но не стал делать ничего из этого. Он знал, если даст слабину – будет только хуже. Он просто дотронулся до её плеча и сказал:  
\- Я понимаю, как тебе тяжело. Я не собираюсь оправдываться, Люси.  
Она всхлипнула, её лопатки вздрогнули под пижамой:  
\- Ты… Дженни… Вы все… Лицемеры… Мерзкие… Меня тошнит от вас… Она… Как она могла? Она, что, никогда тебя не любила? Это всё было враньё?  
Основной удар пришёлся по Дженис. Она оказалась самой смелой, но, в итоге, самой виноватой. Люси была уверена, что именно Дженис стала причиной крушения их семьи. Она завела себе любовника, а Фрэнк влюбился в Бобби, когда узнал об измене Дженис, от безысходности, просто потому что Бобби всегда был рядом, был его лучшим другом.  
\- Люси, мы не врали… Всё гораздо сложнее, чем ты думаешь.  
\- Ещё сложнее? У Дженни два любовника? – съязвила Люси.  
\- Не смей так говорить о ней, слышишь? Я не шучу. Дженни ни в чём не виновата. А если кто и виноват, то это я. Все претензии можешь адресовать мне.  
\- Ах, какое благородство! Фрэнки, ты всегда…  
\- Послушай, девочка, - оборвал её Фрэнк. – Ты можешь дуться и обижаться сколько угодно. Только помни, что мы всегда тебя любили. Всегда. И что бы ты ни говорила, ни думала о нас – мы остались теми же – Дженни, Бобби и я. И мы любим тебя по-прежнему. Нам не за что просить у тебя прощения… Запомни, малыш, Дженни не откажется от Лео только потому, что тебе этого хочется, а я не откажусь от Бобби… Потому что мы слишком долго боролись за своё счастье… Надеюсь, ты сможешь нас понять…

На следующий день Люси пропала. Она ушла из дома днём, побродила по улицам, посидела на детской площадке и, наконец, наведалась в мастерскую Бобби. Его самого не было, он уехал за деталями в город, и Люси с полчаса трепалась с Миком, громко смеялась над его шуточками, запрокидывая голову, неприкрыто кокетничая. Когда Бобби вернулся, она едва удостоила его кивком головы и продолжила заигрывать с Миком.   
Презрение Люси слишком больно задевало Бобби. Он не мог выносить её холодности. Всё, что угодно и от кого угодно – только не презрение Люси. Бобби слишком ею дорожил, слишком был к ней привязан. Он позвал её:  
\- Люси, нам надо поговорить.  
Люси нехотя приблизилась.  
\- Говори. Мне нечего скрывать от Мика и Джесси. А тебе есть что?  
\- Люси… Послушай… Это не очень хорошая идея, говорить здесь. Может быть мы всё-таки…  
\- В таком случае, я думаю, нам не о чем говорить…  
\- Малышка, прости меня… Люс… Я… честное слово, меньше всего на свете я хотел причинить тебе боль. Люси…  
Бобби прижимал руки к груди и умолял. Ему было больно, и он не собирался, да и не смог бы этого скрыть. Бобби протянул руку, дотронулся до плеча Люси.  
\- Не трогай! – вспылила она. – Ты двуличный… Ты… Ты педик! Лживый педик!  
У Люси из глаз брызнули слёзы, она сорвалась с места и выбежала вон. Мик присвистнул:  
\- Это что-то новенькое! Бобби, ты педик?  
\- Заткнись, Мик! – бросил Бобби, выскакивая следом за Люси. – Люси, детка, ради Бога!  
С протезом Бобби было за ней не угнаться. Он остановился в нескольких шагах от мастерской, крепко выругался, безвольно уронил руки: «Ох, Люси».  
\- Какая у тебя клёвая девчонка! – сказал Мик, возникнув у Бобби за спиной. – Горяченькая штучка.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, Люси – не моя девчонка! Ясно?! – рассвирепел Бобби. – Отъебись, Мик! Займись делом!  
\- Ну, раз она не твоя… на такую малышку найдутся желающие…  
\- Уйди, Мик! Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь. И не приближайся к Люси больше, чем на десять метров, усек?!  
\- Ладно, ладно. Чего ты так завёлся-то? А ещё говорит «не моя девчонка»…

Люси не появилась дома ни в девять, ни в десять. Дженис обзвонила всех её подруг, даже тех, что жили в городе. Люси никто не видел. В начале одиннадцатого взбудораженный Фрэнк позвонил в дверь Тейлоров.  
\- Барбара, простите, мне нужен Бобби.  
\- Фрэнки, что случилось? Ма, я разберусь, - Бобби вышел к Фрэнку и закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Люси пропала.  
\- Пропала? Что за чертовщина? Может быть, она заболталась с какой-нибудь подружкой?  
\- Ты же знаешь, такого никогда не было. Она обязательная девочка. Бобби, что-то случилось. Господи, что мы наделали?   
\- Успокойся, Фрэнки. Она найдётся. Она просто взбрыкнула. Хочет нас напугать. Вы с Дженис обзвонили всех её подруг?  
\- Обзвонили. Никто её не видел. Дженни себе места не находит.   
\- Вот увидишь, она скоро вернется. Эй, Фрэнки, - Бобби его приобнял за плечи, хотел бы обнять сильнее, прижать к себе его голову, но повсюду были глаза и уши, - окна Тейлоров. 

Глаза Дженни покраснели от слёз. Она беспрестанно плакала, повторяла: «Где же она может быть? Где наша девочка? Что мы наделали?» Она жестоко корила себя. Ни Фрэнк, ни Бобби не могли её успокоить. Что-то подсказывало Бобби, что к исчезновению Люси причастен Мик. Люси захотела показать характер, связалась с Миком. Назло им всем. Нарочно. Только бы она не наломала дров. Только бы Бобби успел её остановить. Только бы нашёл. Он мог полагаться лишь на чутьё, лишь на то, что за год близкого общения смог узнать Люси достаточно хорошо. Бобби решил не говорить ни слова Фрэнку и Дженис о своих подозрениях. Им не нужны лишние волнения. Если Бобби прав – он найдёт Люси. Он вымолит у неё прощение. Он вернёт её домой.  
Бобби предложил разделиться – он поедет по направлению к городу, обыщет все придорожные кафе, автозаправки и закусочные, а Фрэнк с Дженис останутся и прочешут окрестности.  
Бобби чувствовал, что не стоит ехать домой к Мику, но всё же поехал, и чутьё его не обмануло. Дома Мика не было. Где мог быть этот чертов мексикашка?! Он мог затащить Люси куда угодно! Дон-Жуан недоделанный! Крепко сбитый, кривоногий, невысокий, с сальной ухмылкой и вечно блестящими глазами – Мик, этот хорек, чем-то цеплял женщин. У него не было ничего за душой. Он не мог предложить ничего, кроме грязных шуточек, фальшивых слов о любви и, вероятно, горячего секса. Но Люси! Боже, Люси, их славная малышка, как она могла польститься на это?! Мчась по шоссе, Бобби мучительно соображал, где вероятнее всего может найти Люси. Это могла быть полянка около леса, откуда открывался вид на город – любимое место влюбленных парочек, могла быть заброшенная фабрика, которую давно облюбовали дети и всё те же неутомимые парочки, любая закусочная… Стоп! «Мандариновое дерево»! Точно! Все местные работяги там коротали вечера за кружкой пива. Мик туда наведывался, Бобби знал точно. Он сам раньше бывал там частенько.

Машину Мика Бобби заметил сразу, еще на подъезде к бару. Ну, если этот гад решил напоить Люси! Машина была пуста, но Бобби всё же заглянул внутрь через боковое стекло с той стороны, где уличное освещение позволяло увидеть салон автомобиля. На переднем сиденье поблескивала заколка Люси - та самая с хризолитами, которую ей привёз Фрэнк из Чикаго. Бобби бы узнал её из сотен других! Он сжал кулаки и рванулся в бар. Мик сидел за стойкой, один, изрядно пьяный. Бобби подошёл и схватил его за шкирку без предупреждения, без какого-либо приветствия:  
\- Где Люси?!  
\- Тейлор, какого хера тебе надо?!  
\- Где Люси, уёбок?!  
Бобби был страшен в гневе. Он прижал голову Мика к барной стойке, не дав тому опомниться.   
\- Откуда мне знать?! Я, что, её папочка?! Пусти, Тейлор! Твою мать!  
\- Говори, сука! У тебя в машине её заколка!  
\- Она свалила, ясно?! Я не знаю, где твоя целочка-недотрога!   
\- Ты её обидел?! Ты её трогал?! Если я узнаю, что ты что-нибудь с ней сделал, скотина! Я тебя заставлю сожрать собственные яйца, понял?!  
\- Кому сдалась твоя маленькая глупая сучка?!  
Кулак Бобби пришёлся аккурат промеж глаз Мика. Тот заскулил, закрылся ладонями. Бобби стащил Мика со стула, они покатились по полу. Бобби был сильнее, определенно, да еще был трезвым. Мик мог только защищаться и отчаянно пытался отпихнуть от себя Бобби. Их вовремя растащили. На Бобби навалились сразу трое, скрутили ему руки и держали до тех пор, пока он не перестал яростно вырываться и пока не пообещал, что больше не тронет Мика. Бобби тяжело поднялся, когда его, наконец, отпустили, отряхнул брюки и, прихрамывая сильнее, чем обычно, пошёл к выходу. Он узнал всё, что хотел. Мик высадил Люси недалеко от железнодорожного переезда, и это было совершенно безлюдное место. На несколько миль вокруг – ни одного дома или фургончика – шоссе и железная дорога. Если только Люси поймала попутку… Думая о Люси, Бобби не заметил, как к нему сзади подбирается Мик, он успел, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему голосу, повернуть голову, и это спасло ему жизнь – вилка, которую Мик намеревался воткнуть ему в шею, лишь глубоко царапнула кожу. Бобби инстинктивно зажал ладонью рану, но уже через секунду, опомнившись, ударил Мика под дых, тот упал и снова заскулил, а Бобби поспешил выбраться из злополучного бара.  
Ночь была темной, и приходилось полагаться только на фары. «Люси, девочка, ну давай же. Малыш, покажись», - уговаривал её про себя Бобби. Он напрягал зрение. Впивался глазами в каждый куст и о, чудо! малышка его услышала, - фары выхватили родную девичью фигурку на обочине. Бобби затормозил. Вылез из машины. Сгреб в охапку Люси.  
\- Маленькая моя! Девочка моя! Любимая моя! – выдыхал он ей в шею. – Какая же глупышка! Маленькая! Как же ты умудрилась?!  
Бобби целовал её мокрые щёки и плакал вместе с ней, крепко прижимал к себе её вздрагивающее тело.   
\- Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, маленькая. Мы сейчас поедем домой.  
В машине Люси уткнулась в плечо Бобби и прошептала сквозь слёзы:  
\- Прости меня, Бобби.  
\- Глупышка, - Бобби поцеловал её волосы. – Он распускал руки? Он точно больше ничего тебе не сделал?   
Люси повертела головой: «Ничего».  
\- Вот же ублюдок! Ну всё, всё кончилось. Надо вытереть слёзы и придумать какую-то историю для Фрэнка и Дженни. Они с ума сходят от беспокойства. И про Мика им знать совсем необязательно.  
\- Бобби, ты такой хороший, - Люси снова заплакала, едва успокоившись. – Я люблю тебя.  
\- И я тебя, малышка. Только пообещай, что больше так никогда не сделаешь, как бы тебе ни хотелось.   
Люси кивнула и вдруг охнула.  
\- Бобби, у тебя рубашка в крови! Боже, что у тебя с шеей?  
\- А, пустяки! Мик плохо прицелился.  
\- Вот говнюк! У тебя есть платок?.. А что мы придумаем про твою шею?  
\- Сейчас что-нибудь сообразим. Ну, поехали?


	9. Август, 1959

Они сидели прямо на траве около маленького заросшего пруда и целовались. Издалека было не различить, кто из них юноша, а кто девушка: у обоих почти одинаковые короткие стрижки.  
Люси любила новый дом Фрэнка и Бобби и особенно – этот старый разросшийся сад: могучие гладкоствольные платаны, красные дубы – ещё подростки, корявые яблони, высокое разнотравье. Сад был большим, живым – Люси казалось, что у этого сада есть характер, казалось, что он дышит. Она закрывала глаза и прислушивалась к его вдохам и выдохам. Та часть, что выходила на улицу, была совсем другой – Бобби посеял газон, посадил у входа туи, можжевельник и ели, - в этом не было ничего особенного.  
\- Послушай, как дышат платаны, - сказала она своему спутнику, молодому человеку, которого все называли «Бэмби» из-за его больших, по-детски смотрящих на мир, широко распахнутых глаз.  
\- Ох, Люси, ты такая выдумщица, - хохотнул он. – Мы ведь сегодня даже не курили.  
\- Дурак ты, Бэмби! Деревья тоже умеют дышать.  
\- Спасибо, просветила! Я учил в школе биологию.  
\- Да я не об этом. Ты же понимаешь, о чём. Если представить себе на минуточку, как дышат платаны, то вдох будет зеленым и по форме похож на бабочку, а выдох будет синим – напоминающим яйцо.   
\- Удивительно, что ты сама не рисуешь все эти странные абстрактные картинки, а только изучаешь их. Может начнёшь, Люси? Мы могли бы подзаработать немного. Вот и первая идея для шедевра. Так и назовёшь: «Как дышат платаны».  
\- К сожалению, у меня нет таланта, Бэмби, - вздохнула Люси.  
\- То есть ты серьезно считаешь, - для того, чтобы нарисовать две желтые линии на красном фоне, нужен талант?  
\- Конечно, нужен, глупый!  
\- Абстрактно! Концептуально! Феноменально! – воскликнул Бэмби.

 

Фрэнк и Бобби переехали в этот дом два года назад, и это был уже их третий переезд за четыре года. В пятьдесят пятом они уехали из родных мест, оттуда, где выросла Люси, где Фрэнк с Бобби познакомились, где остался большой, очень важный, по-своему счастливый кусок их жизни. После того, как об их отношениях узнали родные Бобби, оставаться в …сайд Вэллей стало невозможно. Барбара и Айрис развернули против них целую военную кампанию. Роджер, как всегда, предпочитал не связываться с женой и дочерью, но негласно считалось, что он тоже настроен враждебно. Поведение Дженис также подверглось осуждению. Соседи перемывали ей кости с не меньшим удовольствием, чем Фрэнку и Бобби. Собираться замуж за цветного! Белой женщине! Прожить десять лет с мужем, не подозревая, что он гомосексуалист! Дом Маккэротов стали обходить стороной – он превратился в Содом и Гоморру местного масштаба. С Маккэротами даже перестали здороваться. Каждая поездка за продуктами стала мучением. И каких только слухов не ходило о Маккэротах и Тейлоре-младшем!  
Осенью Дженис вышла замуж за Лео и переехала в его квартиру. Люси поступила в университет. Фрэнк и Бобби уехали в самом конце года. Жаль было мастерской и любимого дома. Но что было делать? Они несколько месяцев прожили в съёмной квартире, потом дом на…сайд Вэллей продали, и Бобби с Фрэнком решили подыскать себе новый. Дженис и Лео убеждали, что им лучше остаться в городе. Это безопаснее. Но Фрэнку и Бобби очень хотелось иметь свой дом с садом, лужайкой и мощёными камнем дорожками. Быть может, это стало привычкой? Как бы там ни было, - они снова поселились загородом, но не прожили на новом месте и полутора лет – соседи оказались гомофобами. Фрэнк и Бобби терпели, сколько могли, но, когда на дверях их дома стали писать отвратительные ругательства, а потом и угрозы, а однажды положили перед парадной дверью дохлую крысу и пробили Бобби все шины на автомобиле, они решили, что хватит, но рискнули попробовать еще раз – и не прогадали. Агент нашёл им хороших соседей и хороший дом со старым садом. Сам дом был небольшим, по сравнению с тем, который был в …сайд Вэллей, - всего на две спальни, и нуждался в ремонте, но это всё казалось пустяками по сравнению с тем, что они, наконец, могли зажить тихо и счастливо. Никто не допытывался, в каких отношениях они состоят. Легенда о том, что они, как двое закадычных друзей, после развода купили вскладчину дом, потому что не потянули бы такую сумму в одиночку – вполне себе работала. Фрэнк и Бобби особенно подружились с престарелой еврейской супружеской четой – муж был профессором математики, а жена составляла кулинарные книги и вела колонку в журнале для домохозяек; и с многодетной чернокожей семьей, в которой было трое ребятишек: девяти, семи и трёх лет.

Бобби специально вернулся домой пораньше. Люси обещала показать ему альбом с иллюстрациями картин современных художников. Она выбрала своей специализацией современное искусство и была невероятно от этого счастлива. Ей казалось, что современная живопись раздвигает границы, шагает за рамки, объясняет вещи такими, какими они видятся изначально, на подсознательном уровне, а не такими, какими люди привыкли их видеть внешним зрением. То, что она соприкасалась с современным искусством, пропагандировала его – наполняло её радостью и гордостью.  
Из комнаты Люси доносилась громкая музыка. Бобби постучал и позвал:  
\- Люси! Это я!  
Музыка вмиг смолкла. За дверью послышалось какое-то копошение, приглушённый шёпот.  
\- Малышка, если я не вовремя, я зайду позже!  
\- Эээ, нет, Бобби, сейчас… секунду… входи…  
Бобби вошёл и сразу учуял специфический запах. Запах травки. Взгляды Люси и Бэмби были немного ошалелыми и расфокусированными, и они едва сдерживались, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
Бобби нахмурился.  
\- Я знаю, что вы тут делали, ребятки. Можете даже не пытаться меня провести.  
Люси прыснула.  
\- Так уж и быть, я ничего не скажу Фрэнку, если вы меня тоже не сдадите, – предложил Бобби.  
\- Идёт, - сказала Люси и подмигнула Бэмби. Тот достал из тумбочки недокуренный косячок, раскурил его, затянулся, передал Бобби.  
\- Ну, вы, я надеюсь, знаете, что это не игрушка? – предупредил Бобби, с наслаждением выпуская дым из лёгких. – Хорошая, зараза… Я имею в виду, что нельзя этим увлекаться. Так… только слегка побаловаться.  
\- Конечно, Бобби! – хором отозвались Люси и Бэмби.  
Бобби с Люси сидели на кровати, а Бэмби рядом с ними на полу, - он иногда поднимал голову, вытягивал шею, пытаясь увидеть ту или иную картину, о которой рассказывала Люси. Фамилии были разные, но Бобби думал, что все эти полоски, кляксы, закорючки, прямоугольники, закрученные линии и размытые пятна мог нарисовать и кто-то один. Поллок, Де Кунинг, Гофман, Горки, Ротко, О’ Киф, Готлиб, Ньюман, Мазервелл, Базиотис, Клайн, Тоби (1). Что курили эти… эээ… художники? Время от времени, разглядывая тот или иной шедевр, слушая, что рассказывала о них Люси, Бобби не мог удержаться от смеха. Он смеялся до слёз, охая и вытирая их тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Мне как-то Дженни показывала твои детские рисунки. По-моему, у тебя получалось не хуже.  
\- Вот, Бобби! Дело отчасти в этом! – обрадовалась Люси, ей показалось, она сможет вывернуть разговор в русло понятное Бобби. – Ротко писал, что как раз и нужно ориентироваться на детское восприятие, имитировать детские рисунки, потому что мозг ребёнка ещё свободен от условностей. Рисуя, дети опираются только на свои ощущения и практически невинное, незамутнённое мировосприятие. Он говорил, что нужно начинать с цвета, с внутреннего ощущения и выплёскивать это на холст. А рамки академической живописи убивают эту непосредственность, эту остроту чувств, понимаешь?  
\- По-моему, тебя задурили, - засмеялся Бобби. – Я тоже могу нарисовать две закорючки и сказать, что это охрененное, мать его, искусство. И пусть мне отваливают за это бабки.  
\- Ох, Бобби, если бы всё это было так просто, мы бы давно уже озолотились…  
\- Дело в том, что кто-то до этого додумался раньше нас с тобой, малышка.  
\- Да нет же, Бобби, пойми, это не просто закорючки – это работа бессознательного. Это умение выразить бессознательное посредством живописи. Изображение психологических архетипов.  
\- Архе- чего? – переспросил Бобби.  
\- Ну, первообразов, первоформ. То, что подсознательно заложено в нас с рождения и досталось от предков. С точки зрения психоанализа…  
\- Люси, перестань, у меня сейчас взорвётся мозг. Я никогда не сомневался в том, что ты умная девочка. Наверное, в тебе это от Фрэнка… Давай лучше вернёмся к картинкам. Они меня веселят.  
\- На самом деле, Бобби, весёлого ничего в них нет. Абстрактный экспрессионизм, если хочешь знать, это экзистенциальная тоска, это часто драма, желание понять, что стоит за понятиями жизни и смерти, человека и его внутреннего мира. То есть, здесь главное – отобразить на бумаге внутреннее, а не внешнее, понимаешь? Как было раньше. В классической живописи.  
\- Однако раньше мне всё было понятно. А сейчас – ни хрена! – Бобби снова засмеялся.  
\- Знаешь, что? Для того, чтобы понять современную живопись, надо просто включить воображение. Давай ты будешь смотреть на картину через призму собственного воображения, идёт?.. Вот, что ты здесь видишь? – спросила Люси, ткнув пальцем в первую попавшуюся иллюстрацию - как будто покрытую инеем «Песнь» Тоби.  
Бобби попытался сосредоточиться, но снова рассмеялся.  
\- Бобби, хватит! – обиделась Люси. – Попробуй на несколько секунд закрыть глаза и скажи, что ты видишь.  
На этот раз Бобби послушался:  
\- Эмм, кажется, это мороженая рыба… и, причём, не очень свежая.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Поехали дальше.  
Бобби рассматривал черны й прямоугольник на красном фоне О’Киф:  
\- Это вообще похоже на вход в мою мастерскую. Только стены у меня не красные.  
\- Отлично. Надо ещё сильнее абстрагироваться от образов, понимаешь?  
\- А вот эти?  
Люси показывала на очень похожие на детские рисунки работы Горки:  
\- Ну, вот ты, как раз, так и рисовала, я же говорю! Особенно первая похожа. Там, как будто даже человечек… А вторая… это… побег из концлагеря. Видишь, колючая проволока? И очереди автоматчиков.  
\- Отлично! – воскликнула Люси. – Вот эти?  
Люси открыла перед ним цветовые поля Ротко.  
\- Блин, разноцветные прямоугольники. Что ещё?  
\- А какие ощущения? Что ты чувствуешь, когда смотришь на них?  
\- Не знаю. Отчаяние, грусть какую-то. Думать о чём-то хочется.  
\- Умница, Бобби! У тебя получается! – воскликнула обрадованная Люси.  
\- Правда?  
\- Определённо! Смотри, вот еще очень интересные работы Ньюмана.   
Одна называлась «Голос» и представляла собой тонкую серую полосу на белом фоне, а другая – «Дикость», и на ней была красная полоса посередине.  
Бобби, казалось, задумался.  
\- Ну, наверное, так, в самом деле, может выглядеть голос и дикость… Согласен. Хорошо… О, вот эта штука мне нравится! – вдруг обрадовался Бобби, перелистнув страницу.  
«Цветная поэма № 2» Хофмана.  
\- Она такая яркая и весёлая!  
\- Да! – согласилась Люси. – Это радость в чистом виде! Да ты уже почти проникся… Вот, смотри, мы дошли до Поллока. Как тебе?  
Люси показала несколько знаменитых, выделяющих Поллока из остальных абстракционистов, картин – его живопись действия, вещи, написанные методом интенсивного разбрызгивания: «Белый свет», картины под номерами один, тридцать один, восемь, пять.  
\- Не знаю. Они выглядят странно… и необычно, и у них разное настроение.  
\- Угу. А вот эта?  
Люси открыла Поллоковскую «Чашку».  
\- Это какие-то животные из зоопарка играют в шахматы.  
Люси прыснула.  
\- Только, где чашка, я так и не понял.  
\- А на это, что скажешь? – поинтересовалась Люси, показывая ему «Главу» Клайна.  
\- Это? – поднял брови Бобби. – Детка, извини, но эта каляка-маляка похожа на хороший большой член! – расхохотался Бобби.  
\- Оу! – воскликнула Люси. – Я же говорила про архетипы!  
Тут пришла очередь рассмеяться и до сих пор молчавшему Бэмби.   
\- Бобби, а когда ты понял, что тебя тянет к представителям своего же пола? – спросил Бэмби чуть погодя, когда отсмеялся.  
Бэмби собирался стать психиатром, и последние годы учёбы его особенно занимала сексология, вопросы сексуальной ориентации и трансгендерности, подросткового становления сексуальности.  
\- Не знаю. Осознанно, наверное, лет в двенадцать, - ответил Бобби. – Мы с одним мальчиком, моим ровесником, пошли в кино. Это был какой-то фильм про ковбоев, но я не помню, какой именно. Мы сидели в темноте, и я боялся дышать, и боялся повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, потому что мне ужасно хотелось его поцеловать.  
\- И?  
\- Ну, я его поцеловал. В щеку, разумеется.  
\- И всё? – немного разочаровался Бэмби.  
\- А чего ты ещё хочешь? Я должен был в двенадцать лет заняться с ним сексом?  
\- Нет, я не это имел в виду… А что же этот мальчик? Что он сказал?  
\- Ничего. Мне кажется, ему даже понравилось. Самое интересно, знаешь что? Через пару дней я смотрел тот же самый фильм, в том же самом кинотеатре, но уже с девочкой. И когда мы сидели с ней в темноте, мне тоже невероятно хотелось её поцеловать. И я её поцеловал.  
\- Получается, изначально, ты был бисексуален?  
\- Откуда мне знать? Я не думал над такими вещами.  
\- Но потом-то ты стал общаться исключительно с мужчинами. У тебя появился Фрэнки.  
\- Фрэнки – это отдельная история. Не знаю, что бы со мной сейчас было, если бы рядом не было Фрэнки.  
\- Любовь-морковь, и всё такое, - прокомментировала Люси.  
\- Бобби, а ты никогда не хотел быть женщиной? Ну, родиться женщиной? – поинтересовался Бэмби.  
\- На хрен надо?! – искренне удивился Бобби.  
\- А Фрэнки?  
\- Неа, уверен, что не хотел. Сам у него спросишь, если тебе интересно.  
\- Бэмби! – одёрнула его Люси. – Вечно ты со своими дурацкими вопросами.  
\- Это научный интерес.  
\- Ага. Рассказывай.  
\- Бобби, ты знаешь что-нибудь о Кинси (2)? – спросил Бэмби.  
\- Нет. А кто это?   
\- Кинси изучал как раз вопросы сексуальности, сексуальной ориентации. Его исследования показывают, что тридцать семь процентов опрошенных мужчин имели в своей жизни хотя бы один гомосексуальный опыт.  
\- Тебя, что, это так сильно интересует?  
\- Нет, меня больше интересует трансгендерность… Но, понимаешь, получается, что человек, по своей природе, скорее бисексуален, чем гетеросексуален, как нам пытались навязывать все эти годы.  
\- И?  
\- Я к тому, что твоя влюблённость во Фрэнка объяснима, так же, как и моя в Люси. И между нами нет никаких отличий.  
\- Серьёзно? Чудесно! – сыронизировал Бобби. – Сегодня же обрадую Фрэнки.

Фрэнк вернулся с работы позже обычного, и по нему было видно, что он устал. К его приходу запах травки успел выветриться, а головы курильщиков проясниться.  
Фрэнк тяжело опустился в кресло в гостиной, ослабил галстук.  
\- Фрэнки, - спросил Бобби, зайдя за спинку кресла и положив руки ему на плечи. – Много работы?  
Фрэнк лишь кивнул.  
\- Мы с Люси приготовили картофельную запеканку. Подогреть тебе?  
\- Немного.  
Бобби наклонился и поцеловал Фрэнка за ухом.  
\- Бобби, не надо, - слабо попросил Фрэнк. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Люси всё о них знает, и что она давно приняла их отношения.  
\- Ладно, Фрэнки, - Бобби несколько раз мягко помассировал ему плечи и ушёл на кухню.

После ужина Люси удалось подловить и Фрэнка. Он без особого энтузиазма посмотрел альбом, и, когда Люси спросила про Поллока, Бобби усмехнулся:  
\- Представляешь, Фрэнки, они ещё умудряются зарабатывать на этой ерунде.  
\- А что? В этом есть что-то… подсознательное, - отозвался Фрэнк.

Фрэнк и Бобби были вместе уже пять лет. У них случались хорошие дни и плохие дни. В хорошие дни Бобби раскрывался, как набухший бутон, стоило ему увидеть Фрэнка, проснуться с ним рядом и тихо лежать, дожидаясь, пока тот проснётся, не шевелясь, борясь с желанием прикоснуться щекой к щетинистой щеке Фрэнка, опустить ладонь ему на живот, потом накрыть ею напряжённый от утренней эрекции член, поцеловать тёплое расслабленное плечо, прильнуть губами к виску, дышать Фрэнку в волосы. Бобби чувствовал, будто распускается – лепесток за лепестком, разворачивается, набирает краски, подставляет лепестки солнцу, изнывает от нежности, выделяет сладкий сок, дрожит пыльцой на башмачках тычинок, наливается дурманящим ароматом, тяжелеет от любовного нектара. В хорошие дни он просыпался и смотрел в окно на заросли сада. Он представлял себя сочной зеленью платанов, почвой под их корнями, птицами, кротами, жуками, гусеницами, древоточцами под гладкой кожей деревьев. В такие дни ему особенно хотелось жить.   
В плохие дни он просыпался и тихо уходил на кухню. Садился за стол, неодетый, в одних трусах, клал голову на сгиб локтя и чувствовал себя бездушной древесиной – обработанной, мёртвой. Сад был пуст. В нём никто не жил. Платаны облетели, земля стала сухой. Холодный ветер раскачивал голые ветви, ударял их друг о друга. Теперь, на новом месте, когда Фрэнк с Бобби зажили тихо и счастливо, депрессии Бобби укоротились, стали более покладистыми, менее тёмными, но они никуда не ушли, только затаились, прикрытые мягкой тканью.

Это утро было началом хорошего дня. Бобби, по обыкновению, проснулся раньше Фрэнка. По его венам бежала быстрая искристая кровь, кислородный поток. Он вновь разворачивал лепестки. Бобби повернулся на бок, лицом к Фрэнку, не удержался, провёл пальцами по его щеке. Фрэнк поморщился, но глаз не открыл.  
\- Ммм, Бобби… сколько времени?  
\- Достаточно для того, чтобы заняться любовью, - пропел на выдохе Бобби.  
\- Кажется, я хочу спать… Малыш…  
\- А я хочу тебя. Одна картинка, из тех, что мне вчера показывала Люси, меня несколько возбудила, знаешь ли, - улыбнулся Бобби. - Там определённо был нарисован отличный большой член.   
\- О, боже! Надеюсь, ты не сказал об этом Люси?  
\- Она сама просила подключить воображение. Я здесь ни при чём. Заметь, я не стал приставать к тебе вчера. Ты был слишком уставшим. Я честно дождался сегодняшнего утра… Ты три дня, как вернулся из своей чёртовой командировки, а я как верная дворняга сходил по тебе с ума, спал в твоих футболках, непрестанно звонил Люси, чтобы хотя бы отвлечься, чтобы думать о её проблемах, а не всё время о тебе.   
\- Родной… - протянул руку Фрэнк, чтобы коснуться Бобби, но тот не дал ему этого сделать, отодвинувшись.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу без тебя. Каждый раз, когда ты уезжаешь, я начинаю умирать, медленно чахнуть… Не говори, что я сентиментальный, и никакой такой чуши. Дело не в этом… Я схожу с ума от мысли, что могу тебя больше не увидеть. Пусть это какой-то дурной страх, какая-то идиотская привычка. Что я могу с этим поделать?  
\- Бобби, не надо… Я не хочу, чтобы ты мучился…  
\- Конечно, я знаю, что я эгоист, что я хочу получить своё, хочу получить тебя всего, без остатка. Чтобы знать, что ты рядом, чтобы тебя чувствовать, мне надо тебя трогать, надо любить тебя. Я так устроен, Фрэнки! Дьявол! Разве ты не знаешь?!.. Ты приехал с больным зубом и не мог думать ни о чём другом. Я понимаю… Но зуб ты вылечил на следующий день, а я всё ждал тебя. Ты был уставшим. У тебя много работы. Ладно… Я тебя не трогал. Фрэнки?  
\- Нет же, Бобби, милый… За стенкой Люси и Бэмби…  
Бобби снова, как только услышал в чём дело, стал мягким, улыбчивым.  
\- Они уже давно не дети, - рука Бобби заскользила по груди Фрэнка. – И у нас очень хорошие стены, - теперь ладонь Бобби прошлась по спине Фрэнка и через несколько секунд добралась до эрегированного члена. Фрэнк прерывисто выдохнул.  
\- Просто лежи и ни о чём не думай. Я всё сделаю сам, - шепнул ему в шею Бобби.

 

__________

(1) – Американские художники, представители абстрактного экспрессионизма.

(2) – Альфред Чарлз Кинси (23 июня 1894 — 25 августа 1956) — американский биолог, профессор энтомологии и зоологии, основатель института по изучению секса, пола и воспроизводства (1947) при Индианском университете в Блумингтоне, носящего сейчас имя Кинси. Исследования Кинси в области человеческой сексуальности глубоко затронули социальные и культурные ценности в Соединённых Штатах и многих других странах в 60-х годах XX века, с наступлением сексуальной революции.


	10. Май, 1961

\- Успокойся, дорогая, они не могут не приехать, - уверял Дженис Лео.  
\- Но уже скоро церемония вручения, - нервничала Дженис. – Что могло приключиться? Люси очень расстроится, если они не появятся.  
Люси была одной из лучших выпускниц факультета и должна была выступать с речью. Фрэнк и Бобби договорились встретиться с Дженис и Лео возле центрального здания факультета, но с тех пор прошло почти полтора часа, и уже совсем скоро должна была начинаться основная часть мероприятия – ответное слово студентов и само вручение дипломов, а Фрэнка и Бобби до сих пор не было.  
Родители и родственники выпускников негромко переговаривались, воздух был наполнен радостным возбуждением. Сами выпускники сидели в первых рядах в алфавитном порядке, все в одинаковых мантиях и квадратных магистерских шапочках с кисточками, кто-то был сосредоточен и напряжён, кто-то, напротив, расслаблен, кто-то зевал и только и ждал, когда же, наконец, вся эта тягомотина завершится.  
\- Эй, Дженни, привет, милая, - услышала Дженис голос Бобби, но это оказалось так для неё неожиданно, что она чуть не подпрыгнула на стуле.  
\- Уф, Бобби, ну нельзя же так пугать! Где вы были? Что случилось?  
\- Привет, Лео. Классная тройка!  
\- Ну, наконец-то! Бобби, Фрэнки, - поприветствовал их Лео. – Дженни вся извелась.  
\- А, небольшое дорожное происшествие, - отмахнулся Бобби.  
\- Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? – уточнил Лео.  
\- Пустяки.  
\- Мы не пропустили выступление нашей малютки? – спросил Фрэнк.  
\- Не пропустили, - пробурчала Дженис. - Но еще немного, и вы бы опоздали.  
\- Прости, дорогая. Мы не специально.  
Фрэнк и Бобби ехали на церемонию порознь, на разных машинах. Фрэнк на новенькой сияющей компактной Шевроле Корветт красного цвета – это был подарок Люси по случаю окончания университета, а Бобби на их старом Додже, на котором они должны были вернуться домой. На полпути Додж задымил, и им пришлось остановиться. Бобби провозился больше часа, и если бы не смог починить, они бы бросили свою старушку и добрались на Корветте. К счастью, Бобби удалось договориться с автомобилем, но брюки от его выходного костюма оказались безнадёжно испорчены.  
На Дженис было длинное платье цвета фуксии с прямой юбкой и завышенной талией, и помада в тон. На Лео – бежевый тонкий костюм-тройка, на Фрэнке – темно-серый в полоску костюм. И только Бобби, как обычно, выбивался из всей этой торжественной строгости и симметрии – он явился на церемонию в одной рубашке с закатанными рукавами и в брюках, запачканных машинным маслом, его пиджак и галстук покоились на коленях у Фрэнка. Бобби сказал: «Слишком жарко» - и избавился от лишней одежды.  
Под общие аплодисменты Люси поднялась на сцену и первым делом попыталась отыскать глазами своих родных. Сделать это оказалось несложно, Бобби поднял руку и крикнул: «Люси, мы здесь, детка!» Она увидела их всех – четверых и улыбнулась, и начала свою речь уверенно. Она держалась молодцом, сказала много добрых слов о факультете, о преподавателях, о сокурсниках, подчеркнула важность своей специальности. Она искренне благодарила всех, кто учил её эти годы, и в конце своей речи Люси снова выхватила взглядом «свою» четверку и сказала: «Спасибо моей семье: Фрэнку, Бобби, Дженис и Лео. Я вас очень люблю».


	11. Ноябрь, 1966

\- Бобби, телефон, слышишь?! Я бреюсь, возьми трубку!  
Бобби возился на кухне, готовил завтрак. На кухне всегда были плохо слышны телефонные позывные. Фрэнк услышал сквозь шум воды, как Бобби ответил: «Алло!» - и дальше ничего, - или Бобби говорил слишком тихо, или закрыл дверь в комнату.  
Через пару минут Фрэнк зашёл в комнату и обнаружил Бобби, сидящим на диване с совершенно отсутствующим видом. Телефонная трубка выскользнула у него из рук и повисла на шнуре.  
\- Бобби, что… Кто звонил? Что случилось?  
У Фрэнка ёкнуло сердце – вдруг что-то с Люси? Фрэнк подошёл и тронул Бобби за плечо.  
\- Бобби, родной, только не молчи! Что случилось?! – сорвался на крик Фрэнк.  
\- Отец… - едва выговорил тот.  
\- Господи, Бобби, - Фрэнк прижал к себе его голову. - Бедный мой мальчик…  
Бобби будто окаменел, как будто даже на ощупь стал холодным, непроницаемым. Он не плакал, не кричал, - он выпал из жизни, вмиг потерял способность чувствовать, видеть. Страшнее отсутствующего Бобби ничего не могло быть.

***

Роджер начал встречаться с сыном втайне от жены примерно через год, после того, как Фрэнк и Бобби уехали из …сайд Вэллей. Роджер не осуждал Бобби, но и не хотел оказаться в оппозиции жене и дочери. Он только однажды, когда правда об отношениях Фрэнка и Бобби открылась, высказался поперёк жены и дочери: «Пусть живёт, с кем хочет. Это его дело. Не ваше».   
Разрыв с Бобби он переживал болезненно. За то время, что Бобби жил с ними, Роджер успел привыкнуть, что сын рядом, что он может положиться на него. Бобби смягчал удары. Бобби противостоял Барбаре и Айрис. С Бобби можно было поговорить по душам, выпить по бутылочке пива. Ему казалось, сын понимал его. Бобби не отвергал его. Бобби любил его, а он любил Бобби, - своеобразно, без слов и признаний, но Роджер всегда знал это, чувствовал. Бобби был ему настоящим сыном, гораздо большим сыном, чем Айрис – дочерью, а Барбара – женой.   
Бобби и Роджер сначала встречались в каком-нибудь придорожном кафе или баре и просто разговаривали за кружкой пива. Роджер обыкновенно спрашивал: «Как дела? Как Фрэнки?», Бобби интересовался, что происходит дома, они делились друг с другом новостями и проблемами. Даже, когда Роджер не знал, что сказать, он многозначительно кивал и внимательно слушал.   
Однажды, давно зревший разговор всё же произошёл. Отец с сыном сидели в придорожном кафе, и Роджер признался:   
\- Бобби, я тебя не осуждаю. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, - он сделал паузу. Такие слова давались ему нелегко. – Все это странно, конечно… То, как ты живешь. Это людям непонятно, но если тебе так хорошо, если ты по-другому не можешь, то…  
Роджер развел руками. Он был немного растерян, смущен, но и рад от того, что, наконец, сказал сыну то, что давно следовало сказать. И почему он не сделал этого раньше?  
\- Спасибо, па, - тихо сказал Бобби. Он был переполнен чувствами, благодарностью к отцу, но только легонько похлопал его по руке.   
\- У тебя хоть были женщины? Я помню давным-давно, ты тогда школу заканчивал, у тебя, вроде как, подружка была. Хизер? Ее Хизер звали?  
\- Да, Хизер. Хорошая девчонка. Слышал потом, что она вышла замуж, родила малыша… У меня были женщины, па. Насчет этого можешь быть спокоен, но я не такой как ты, вот в чем дело…  
Бобби прихлебнул пива, покрутил в руках запотевший стакан.  
\- Я люблю Фрэнки, понимаешь?  
\- Фрэнки хороший парень, - отец почесал затылок. – Никакой не извращенец. Это уж я точно знаю. Просто… так это всё… Мы ведь знали его много лет. Никто бы никогда на него не подумал.  
\- Мы не больные, па. Не какие-то уроды.  
\- Нет, нет, конечно, нет, - поспешил оправдаться Роджер. – В общем, хорошо, что это Фрэнки, а не кто-то другой. Я могу быть за тебя спокоен.  
Роджер отпил из кружки, крякнул и уставился в окно. Потом прикурил от сигареты сына, закашлялся привычным кашлем курильщика и сказал, глядя на Бобби:  
\- Все-таки правильно, что мы все выяснили. Легче как-то сразу стало, верно?  
Бобби кивнул.  
\- А пиво здесь отличное, - улыбнулся Роджер. – Не то, что у нас в «Мандариновом дереве». Наверное, лошадиной мочой разбавляют.

Через некоторое время Роджер стал приезжать к Фрэнку и Бобби домой. И Фрэнк и Роджер поначалу чувствовали себя немного стеснёнными. Фрэнк смущался от того, что Роджер знал, что он спит с его сыном – такие вещи всегда его смущали, а Роджер чувствовал себя неуютно от того, что думал, что слишком информирован об их отношениях. Хотя, что ему было известно, кроме того, что Фрэнк, действительно, спит с его сыном? Скоро стеснение было преодолено, и Роджер с Фрэнком стали общаться по-приятельски, по-соседски, как раньше в старые добрые времена.  
Фрэнку всегда нравился Роджер. Если бы его попросили объяснить, чем именно, он вряд ли смог бы ответить что-то внятное, - своей неконфликтностью, наверное, умением слушать, долготерпением, Роджер был хорошим человеком, разве этого мало?   
Отец Фрэнка был полной противоположностью Роджеру. Случались дни, когда Фрэнк не мог не думать о том, что хотел бы, чтобы его отец был похож на Роджера. Джордж Маккэрот был деспотичным и категоричным человеком. Возражать ему, пытаться что-то объяснить было равносильно тому, что ты собственноручно подписывал себе приговор на порку. Джордж Маккэрот был скор на расправу. Он был потомственным военным. Порядок, распорядок, беспрекословное подчинение, дисциплина – всё это Фрэнку было слишком хорошо известно с раннего детства. Быть может, из-за крутого нрава отца мать Фрэнка решилась только на одного ребёнка? Большую часть детства Фрэнк провёл в страхе перед ледяным взглядом отца и тяжёлым армейским ремнём. На всю жизнь у Фрэнка остались несколько шрамов на ягодицах и пояснице – напоминание об отце.  
Раз в год, раз в полгода, когда у Джорджа случалось какое-то помутнение, он поднимал руку и на свою жену. Сыну доставалось чаще. С возрастом Фрэнк научился дерзить и даже своевременно убегать из дома. В семнадцать он окончательно созрел для того, чтобы покончить со всем этим. Раз и навсегда. Фрэнк не желал продолжать семейную традицию, не собирался становиться военным. Он заявил об этом открыто и дерзко. От гнева у Джорджа даже побелели губы. В тот последний раз он порол так сильно, что Фрэнк кричал в голос, а следующие два дня лежал с горячкой. Фрэнк был уверен, - он больше не позволит себя пороть, если отец только попробует поднять на него руку, или ударит мать – он его убьёт, прирежет кухонным ножом. Чаша была переполнена, предел терпения преодолен. Фрэнк оправился и уехал из родительского дома. Поступил в колледж, потом в университет. Было тяжело. Приходилось много работать и учиться. Но свобода того стоила. Изредка приезжала мать, и Фрэнк всё пытался её уговорить уйти от отца. Когда Фрэнк спрашивал ее, неоднократно, впадая в гулкое исступление от того, что она его не слышала, не понимала, что он хотел ее уберечь: «Мама, почему ты не уйдешь от него? Почему не разведешься?» - Нора только удивленно и испуганно смотрела на него: «Что подумают люди? Я прожила с твоим отцом всю жизнь. И что же я буду без него делать? Как я останусь одна? Он неплохой человек, Фрэнки. Немного вспыльчивый, но он быстро отходит, ты же знаешь». Нора не дожила до пятидесяти нескольких месяцев… Зато Джордж пережил свою жену почти на шестнадцать лет. Он умирал в доме престарелых, полубезумный от болезни Альцгеймера, стремительно теряя силы и память. В последние два года жизни он был истощен и беспомощен. Он перестал узнавать Фрэнка. Тихо покачивался на своей кровати, глядя в окно непонимающими глазами. Иногда он запрокидывал голову и таращился в потолок или вдруг начинал просить: «Молока, молока… Ты принёс мне молока?» 

***

Господи, Фрэнку в страшном сне не могло привидеться, что придётся снова встретиться с Барбарой и Айрис. Но Бобби не мог ехать на похороны один. Он был до того в плохом состоянии, что Фрэнк даже предлагал ему остаться дома. Фрэнк был уверен, что похороны и встреча с сестрой и матерью добьют Бобби окончательно. Но, Бобби, действительно, не мог не ехать.   
Фрэнк хотел бы стать невидимым, вернее видимым только для Бобби. Но где было достать такой эликсир? В зале для прощаний собралась немногочисленная родня Тейлоров. Когда Бобби и Фрэнк вошли – все взгляды, словно наконечники стрел, оказались направлены в их сторону. Презрение и осуждение. Это было очень больно, настолько больно, что у Фрэнка стали подгибаться колени. Бобби прощался с отцом, но его спину не переставали терзать взгляды. Фрэнк хотел крикнуть: «Прекратите! Зачем вы это делаете?! Вы что, не понимаете, что ему и так слишком больно?» - но только крепче сжимал кулаки в безмолвном отчаянии.  
Стоило им выйти на улицу, Айрис перешла в наступление:  
\- Бобби, ты рехнулся? Как ты додумался привести сюда «этого»? – прошипела она, едва сдерживая трясущиеся от гнева губы. – На похороны своего отца. Ты вообще ничего не соображаешь? Или ты настолько стыд потерял? Неужели ты не мог, хотя бы в этот день, не тащить эту гадость, эту заразу сюда?   
\- Пошла ты в жопу, Айрис, - сказал тихо, но отчетливо Бобби.  
\- Бобби, не надо, - сжал его руку Фрэнк.  
\- Ты совершенно потерял человеческое лицо, Бобби! Ты отвратителен! Ты и твой… дружок – страшные грешники! Извращенцы! У вас нет ничего святого!  
\- Ты одинокая остервенелая сука, ясно?! – закричал Бобби, выворачиваясь из рук Фрэнка. – Ты всегда будешь одна! До скончания времён! Всегда! Ясно?! У тебя в голове нет ни единой здравой мысли, ни одной собственной, только мусор! Представления о приличиях! Цитаты из Библии! Дура! Ты поняла меня, Айрис! Ты несчастная дура!  
\- Бог вас покарает! Тебя и твоего дружка! Бог всё видит! Не думайте, что на Страшном суде вы сможете отвертеться!   
\- Заткнись, идиотка, - не сдержался Фрэнк. – Пойдем, Бобби…  
Айрис так и застыла с открытым ртом. Это могло бы быть смешно, если бы не было так грустно.  
\- Если бы они его не терзали, Фрэнки… Если бы дали жить спокойно… Он бы ещё остался, - Бобби заплакал в первый раз за последние несколько дней. – Я не сделал ничего, чтобы ему помочь, Фрэнки… Я бросил его…  
\- Бобби, ему было шестьдесят восемь, и он полжизни провёл со стаканом виски… Прости… Я знаю, как тебе больно… Я не должен был этого говорить… Прости меня…

Бобби смотрел, как опускают гроб, и что-то у него внутри останавливалось, что-то переставало двигаться – это уходили эмоции, им на смену заступал холодный злой ветер, растрескавшаяся мёрзлая ноябрьская земля, Бобби пустел – медленно и страшно, переставал чувствовать своё тело, и только ладони Фрэнка не давали ему исчезнуть. Руки Фрэнка держали его.

***

Бобби плыл на самодельном плотике по океану, и плотик был узок и непрочен. Он отталкивался длинной палкой от мнимого дна. Непонятно, что не давало ему утонуть. Ему было мало той любви, что давал ему Фрэнк, но «мало» - это не то слово. Неправильно было бы думать, что он не ценил этой любви или требовал чего-то невозможного, но будь эта любовь размером с Вселенную или самой Вселенной – ему всё равно было бы мало. Это было внутри – какой-то обрыв, невозможность насытиться, невозможность воспринять жизнь в ее естественном и простом виде. Это было слишком мучительно и больно. Каждый раз учиться ходить, как будто осваиваешь новый протез, но не тот, что вместо ноги, а тот, что вместо странного калечного «я», внутреннего сознания, ощущения себя в мире. Бобби неоднократно отрезал все нити, привязанности, хотел добиться состояния «чистого листа» - бесчувственного, не заполненного строчками, не подверженного страданию. Это его состояние было похоже на выпадение из жизни, из хода времени, из любых отношений. Это было состояние отсутствия мыслей и чувств, выключения генератора эмоций – он останавливал мотор и падал в бесконечную черноту, не чувствуя тела и сознания. Он обволакивался бездной, легким кружевом небытия, паутиной нежности, волнами пустоты. Он падал, падал – это могло длиться сутками, без деления на ночь и день – кто-то подходил и тряс его за плечо, кто-то опускался рядом на корточки, кто-то занавешивал и открывал шторы, кто-то приносил и уносил обед, наверное, это был Фрэнк, да, это был он, но его не было рядом с Бобби. Он был в своем пространстве, пространстве человека, пространстве Фрэнка. А Бобби не существовало. Существование? Иллюзия. Птицы шуршат хвостами над головой, месяц выплывает и качается на лодочке, мать поет колыбельную про медвежонка, деревья кивают головами, песчинки поднимаются в воздух и вьюжат, большой красный автомобиль останавливается у дома, и из него выходит отец – у него на руках мальчик – серьезный, с пухлыми щеками и надутыми губами, он крепко держится за отцовскую шею, у него ободраны коленки и обшарпаны носы коричневых башмачков, он знает, что на руках хорошо и спокойно, он знает, что отцовские шея и щеки ядрено пахнут одеколоном, он знает, что отцу легче улыбнуться и потрепать его по волосам, чем сказать что-то, и всё, чего он хочет, - это чтобы отец не спускал его на землю. Всё, чего он хочет – это оставаться маленьким мальчиком на руках у отца.


	12. Декабрь, 1966

Это была самая тяжёлая, самая мрачная депрессия Бобби за всё то время, что они прожили с Фрэнком вместе. Бобби не мог заставить себя ходить на работу, не мог заставить съесть что-нибудь, не мог даже подняться с кресла, чтобы лечь спать. Видеть его таким изо дня в день, не отвечающим, не присутствующим, не существующим, стало для Фрэнка настоящим испытанием. Он понимал, что это закончится, что Бобби вернётся. Ему нужно дать время. Нужно быть рядом… Но Фрэнк не мог достучаться, - вот, что повергало его в уныние. Как он мог помочь, если Бобби закрыл двери? Если Бобби был далеко? Если Бобби его не слышал? В один из дней Фрэнк сказал:  
\- Завтра приедет Люси с малышкой. Она позвонила предупредить. Пожалуйста… Ты будешь ей нужен. Возвращайся к нам, Бобби.  
Фрэнк положил ему руку на плечо, и Бобби посмотрел на него, впервые за последнюю неделю.   
\- Вот и славно, - Фрэнк измученно улыбнулся и через несколько секунд вышел из комнаты.

Малышке Элисон, дочке Люси, исполнилось восемь месяцев, но Бобби с Фрэнком еще ни разу её не видели. Люси вышла замуж и переехала в другой штат. Они порывались приехать, но Люси твердила – чуть позже, позже, пусть малышка немного подрастёт. Две недели назад Люси подала на развод. Она не смогла простить мужу измену. Быть может, в этом было виновато её взвинченное состояние? То, что она недосыпала и всё время посвящала дочке? Что была слишком уставшей, разбитой? Чувствовала себя ненужной? Майк её предал. Она не хотела его прощать. Не могла его видеть. Даже выносить его прикосновений к малышке. Если бы его измена была однократной, случайной, - может быть, она бы когда-нибудь его и простила. Но всё было иначе.

Люси вышла из такси с малышкой на руках. Та не спала, смотрела на Фрэнка и Бобби серьёзными серо-голубыми глазами, будто спрашивала: «Кто вы такие?» Люси стоило только их увидеть, она не сдержалась, заплакала, вручила малышку Фрэнку, а сама бросилась Бобби на грудь. Они так и стояли какое-то время, не заходя в дом – Бобби с утонувшей в слезах Люси, он гладил её по волосам и говорил, что всё пройдет; и Фрэнк с ревущим и выгибающимся у него на руках ребёнком. Фрэнк в тот момент подумал, что двоих в депрессии он уже не выдержит – двоих в депрессии и восьмимесячного ревущего ребёнка…   
Но прошёл день, два, неделя, и Бобби ожил, Бобби постепенно возвращался, день за днём всё больше напоминая себя прежнего: улыбающегося, заботливого, вспыльчивого. Он без устали возился с малышкой. Присутствие маленькой Эл наполняло его нежностью. Бобби никогда раньше не думал, что можно так привязаться к младенцу. Ему казалось, что маленькие дети, пока они не начали говорить – это сплошная головная боль, и от них не получишь отдачи. Что взять с малыша, который только и умеет, что реветь, проситься к матери на руки, пачкать пелёнки, выплёвывать кашу и глазеть по сторонам?   
Маленькая Эл была чудом! Настоящим. Родным. Бобби казалось, они с ней похожи. И хоть малышка внешне почти ничего не унаследовала от Люси, а пошла в отца – голубоглазая и светловолосая – Бобби говорил, что девочка его копия. Он смотрел на неё и удивлялся: разве могут быть такие маленькие ножки? Такие маленькие цепкие пальчики? Такой серьёзный взрослый взгляд? А смех? Её заливистый, похожий на «иа» ослика, смех? Бобби подкидывал малышку, и она смеялась, он крутил её, как хотел, взвешивал на одной руке, качал на коленях, держал на вытянутых руках над головой «самолётиком», позволял дергать за нос, строил рожи, щекотал животик, дул на пальчики на ногах – и она хохотала! Заниматься с малышкой Бобби было в радость. Он менял ей подгузники, хмурился, подхватывая на руки, чтобы отнести в ванную: «И откуда в такой прелестной маленькой девочке может быть столько какашек?» - утром мог покормить Эл кашей, а вечером перед сном – фруктовым пюре, он обожал купать её, смотреть с ней мультфильмы, рассказывать про автомобили. И их любовь была взаимной. Малышка редко капризничала, когда рядом был Бобби. Она быстро научилась распознавать звук его машины, когда Бобби подъезжал к дому, загонял машину в гараж – она уже ждала его, беспокойно крутила головой и начинала ныть.


	13. Август, 1986

Элисон расставалась с плеером разве что ночью. Весь день наушники не покидали её головы, а если и спускались, то ненадолго на шею, когда она разговаривала с Фрэнком или с Бобби, или когда ела.   
«I've got the brains, you've got the looks. Let's make lots of money… » (1) - напевала Элисон, моя посуду.  
«Take on me. Take on me. Take me on. I'll be gone. In a day or two… » (2) - слышалось из её комнаты.  
«And I'll see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors. And that's why I love you… » (3) - повторяла Элисон, сидя у заросшего пруда.  
«Dream on white boy. Dream on black girl. And wake up to a brand new day to find your dreams have washed away… » (4) – танцевала она в гостиной.  
\- Боже, неужели можно целый день провести с заткнутыми ушами? – ворчал Фрэнк.  
\- Хочешь послушать? - протягивала ему наушники Элисон.  
\- Боже упаси…  
\- Фрэнки, по-моему, у малышки Эл клёвый музон, - смеялся Бобби. – Как там называется эта группа? Мальчики из зоомагазина? Надо же такое придумать!

Элисон их обожала – Фрэнка и Бобби. Самых важных мужчин в её жизни. Они были «клёвыми». Немного старомодными, но всё равно «клёвыми». С тех пор, как они с Люси переехали в город в семьдесят первом и стали жить отдельно, Элисон каждые летние каникулы проводила у Фрэнка и Бобби. Она часто думала, как повезло, что они у неё есть! Она практически не общалась с отцом, зато у неё было целых два! суперзамечательных деда. Элисон всегда, всегда находила с ними общий язык. Запреты, нравоучения? Упаси боже! Фрэнк и Бобби в ней души не чаяли! В детстве одно время Элисон думала, что у тех ребятишек, с кем не живут папы, обязательно есть два деда – в качестве компенсации за одного отсутствующего отца.  
С самого начала Элисон воспринимала союз Фрэнка и Бобби, как нечто само собой разумеющееся – они были одним целым. Всегда вместе. Она никогда и не рассматривала их по отдельности. Они всегда были – Фрэнки и Бобби. Будучи ребенком, она не могла и подумать, что их союз может восприниматься другими людьми, как что-то противоестественное и порочное. Но, подрастая, она узнавала много нового, она постепенно выходила во взрослый мир и понимала, что он гораздо более жесток и враждебен, чем она полагала. Элисон услышала достаточно гадостей. Иногда ей хотелось хорошенько ударить по лицу того, кто говорил, что мужчина, живущий с другим мужчиной – это мерзость. Бывало, она не сдерживалась. Уж чего-чего, а характера ей было не занимать! Но, что бы она ни слышала, что бы ни читала – для неё оставалось несомненным – любовь Фрэнка и Бобби писалась с заглавной «Л».

Элисон всегда знала, что у Бобби были проблемы. Перепады настроения. Мрачные периоды. Никто не говорил ей, что это депрессии, и Бобби страдал от них большую часть жизни. Фрэнк никогда не жаловался, не посвящал ее в дела, касающиеся самочувствия Бобби, и вот теперь, вдруг, спустя столько лет, Фрэнк плакал, и ей до того странно, до того непривычно было видеть его таким, что она не знала, как его утешить, боялась сказать что-то не так. Элисон не представляла масштаба проблемы. Когда у Бобби случались ухудшения, или он попадал в больницу, Фрэнк просто говорил: «Бобби, заболел» или «Бобби надо подлечиться». А теперь он горько вздыхал и взглядом просил у нее поддержки, а Элисон чувствовала себя растерянной маленькой девочкой.  
\- У него опять эти навязчивые мысли. Я уже не знаю, что делать. Я так устал с этим бороться. Столько лет… Милая, ты не представляешь, как это тяжело дается… Теперь Бобби боится, что я уйду раньше него. Конечно, если думать логически, я на шесть лет старше, но я никак не могу отправиться на тот свет раньше него, понимаешь? Он не вынесет. И его потерять я тоже не смогу… Почему не бывает так, как в сказках? Они жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день? Господи…  
Фрэнк вытирал слезы дрожащей ладонью.  
\- Я так не хотел стареть, так сопротивлялся, ради Бобби… Но разве кто-то может избежать старости? Избежать смерти? Глупый старый дурак. На что я надеялся? Я даже бросил курить. Я время от времени делаю зарядку. Можешь себе представить? Прости меня, малышка… Прости… Не слушай меня. Я несу сам не знаю что…  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Фрэнки, - успокаивала его Элисон, гладя по седой голове. – Всё будет хорошо…

 

__________

(1) Pet Shop Boys «Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money)», 1986  
(2) А-HA «Take on me», 1985  
(3) Cyndi Lauper «True colors», 1986  
(4) INXS «Original sin», 1984


	14. Сентябрь, 2001

\- Элисон, ваша история, она имеет какое-то отношение к реальной жизни? Персонажи вымышлены?  
\- Эта книга посвящена моему деду – Фрэнку Маккэроту и моему «второму деду» - Бобби Тейлору. Всё так и было на самом деле. С тех пор, как о них стало известно моей бабушке Дженни, они не скрывали своих отношений. Им приходилось несладко. Они хотели, чтобы отношение общества к гомосексуалистам изменилось. Фрэнк и Бобби были гей-активистами и сделали очень много для того, чтобы переломить ситуацию… особенно Бобби. Не счесть, сколько раз его арестовывали… Фрэнк и Бобби всегда были вместе, до самой смерти Фрэнка в девяносто первом… Они прожили вместе тридцать семь лет, и Бобби не смог остаться один, Бобби покончил с собой через несколько дней после похорон Фрэнка… Я их очень любила, обоих, и эта книга – то малое, что я могла сделать для их памяти… Я не видела более преданной, более любящей пары, чем Фрэнки и Бобби. Я невероятно счастлива, что они были частью моей жизни…

\- Спасибо всем, кто помогал мне и поддерживал во время написания этой книги: моей маме, моим друзьям, особенно Ричарду, Сьюзан и Майклу, и, конечно, моей любимой – Клэр. Дорогая, без тебя, без твоей поддержки и твоих советов, эта книга была бы невозможна, - обратилась Элисон к темноволосой женщине в первом ряду, на чьих коленях сидел четырех-пятилетний мальчик. – И спасибо нашему сыну Бобби, - продолжила она, - который был хорошим мальчиком и позволил мне выкроить время на то, чтобы написать книгу…

Элисон, Клэр и Бобби, наконец, вышли из книжного магазина, где проходила встреча с читателями, и Элисон шумно выдохнула:  
\- Неужели, это закончилось? Не верю!   
\- Ты держалась молодцом! – похвалила Клэр.  
\- Я ужасно волновалась! Было заметно?  
\- Нет, совершенно незаметно. Всё прошло отлично… Берём такси?  
\- Давай немного прогуляемся. Через пару кварталов парк. Бобби, ты не против? Ты не устал?  
\- А ты купишь мне орешков? Таких, как в прошлый раз, в сахарной глазури?  
\- Если такие будут продавать. Конечно.   
\- Тогда пошли! 

Под ногами шуршали листья. Осень в большом городе может быть очень красивой. Нужно только знать, где её искать. Золотую осень в большом городе…  
Они шли по дорожке парка, и Бобби закидывал в рот орешки. Клэр держала её под руку, и Элисон снова вспоминала – в своём бумажнике она всегда носила фотокарточку Фрэнка и Бобби – она вспоминала тот день. Стояла ранняя осень восемьдесят восьмого. Бобби уговорил её и Фрэнка идти с ним на акцию в поддержку прав и свобод сексуальных меньшинств. О, Бобби всегда был готов бороться! Они раздавали листовки и озвучивали свои требования. Некоторые участники знали Бобби и подходили к нему, здоровались, спрашивали, как дела, а Бобби с гордостью представлял: «Это мой Фрэнки! А это наша малышка Эл!».   
Потом они сидели на открытой веранде одного из ресторанчиков, и Бобби угощал их обедом. Они пили вино и шутили. На Фрэнке и Бобби были футболки с одинаковыми надписями: «It’s OK to be gay!». Бобби обнимал Фрэнка за плечи. Элисон достала фотоаппарат и сделала несколько снимков. Фотокарточку того дня она всегда хранила в своём бумажнике, а любовь к Фрэнку и Бобби всегда – в своём сердце.


End file.
